Love VS Wraith
by TLAD
Summary: A young Scientist falls for the Wraith-turned-human Michael. But her former lover and his Wraith friend end up becoming intangled in this odd love square for a even odder woman.story cancelled
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1-You Know Me

I never can get over the feeling of seeing the old city rising from underneath the ocean, the feeling of pure joy rushing through your body like a tidal wave, of finding something totally new and different. Well that's how I felt, and about everybody else within the city, when Atlantis rose from its watery sleep and headed towards the surface.

My name is Lieutenant-Scientist Caterreana Firers Russean, I am part Canadian and part Japanese, though I can't speak Japanese I do love watching shows of it and writing in it. I am one of the leading scientist here at Atlantis and one of the commanding officers despite that the LtCol is now in charge I still don't take orders from him unless it is from Weir. I am also a doctor and believe very strongly in not hurting other beings, no matter what race they are from.

That includes the Wraith.

So imagine my surprise when the Lt. Colonel's team bring in another one and sent the poor soul, who had been knocked out senseless, to the dungeons. I was called down to get some blood samples before the thing woke-up, thing is what the LtCol calls it, I took my kit and went down there and I watched as they put the being into the cell and dropped him on the floor, hard, I ran in despite the John yelling at me to stop and checked the Wraith for any wounds or bumps made from the drop or fighting that seemed to have happened on the planet they had been on.

"When I tell you to stop I damn well mean it!" John hissed angrily, wanting to grab her and throw her out the cell.

"I don't take orders from you, John." I said calmly, not looking up at him.

He growled and left the cell to let me do my work, I carefully undid the Wraith's wrist band and rolled up the sleeve of his trench coat. His skin was a pale green color and was remarkable soft even for an alien. I ran my fingers along his arm, searching for a vein and being careful as to not wake him up quite yet.

I stopped with what I was doing and looked up. "Beckett, do you have any of that numbing injection that I made a few days ago?"

Dr. Beckett, who had been whispering to John, turned and looked at her. "Yes, I bring it with me."

"Bring it in here; I need to use it so I can get his blood without him having me as a snack." I told him.

"I wouldn't mind that." John whispered to himself.

Beckett heard him but decided not to let him know, he knew of the Lt. Colonel dislike towards Russean but never knew **why** he disliked her so much and every time he asked Caterreana about it she would skip it and talk about something else.

Beckett went into the cell and handed her the vial of smokey blue liquid and a needle, she took it and pulled the Wraith's hair back from his neck and injected it.

And that caused the Wraith to wake-up.

"**GET OUT BECKETT!**" I yelled as the Wraith sprung up in sitting position, I grabbed him by the neck and pushed him down, hard, onto the floor. My knee on his chest keeping him down as I struck the needle into the side of his neck and let the liquid go into him.

Sheppard watch the whole thing in awe, he never knew that she had that much strength in her or even strength enough to bully a Wraith back down onto the floor. Beckett was outside the cell, breathing heavily like he just ran a mile.

I pulled the needle away from the Wraith's neck, brushing his hair back into place I begun to work on getting the blood samples from his arm. Pushing the needle in carefully I filled three vials of the Wraith's blood, dark liquid like the color black spilled into the glass bottles and I was amazed that it didn't burn right through it for it almost looked like acid.

The Wraith watched the female as she took his blood from him, whatever she had stuck into his neck made him unable to move his body so all he could do was watch her through his eyes and wonder how a female could overpower him the way she did.

I pulled the needle out and placed the vials into a container, standing up I opened the cell door and handed them to Beckett then went back over to the Wraith and begun to do my own work on him now that I got what John wanted.

"Take that up to your lab." John order never taking his eyes off of her.

"You don't need to babysit me John, I can take care of myself ya know." I said as I took a pair of nail clippers and begun clipping off some of the Wraith's nails. I placed them in a small bag and took out of my pocket a pair of pliers.

"Yes I know that. But I am not taking any chances." John replied curtly.

I smirked at John's comment. I placed my hand underneath the Wraith's chin and held the pliers in my other hand. "Forgive me." I whispered.

The Wraith's eyes widen and I opened his mouth and begun to pull one of his teeth out. The Wraith screamed at the pain and I could only close my eyes as the tooth came out, bloodied and its holder now bleeding. I placed it in a tiny bag and put it in my tray where the nail clippings.

John was smiling. "That made him scream like a baby."

"Shut up." I ordered.

John's smile disappeared and he gave an angry growl.

I looked at him over my shoulder and gave him an icy glare then I went back to my work, I took out a blue cloth and held it to the Wraith's mouth to stop the bleeding of his vacant tooth. When the bleeding stop the blue cloth was blood red, I put it away in another bag and begun to clear my equipment up. I closed my mini suitcase of supplies and got up only to have my arm grabbed by what I thought was an in mobile Wraith.

"REANA!" John yelled rushing into the cell.

The Wraith pulled me down so my face was close to his, his brown cat eyes staring into my sliver-green eyes, his breath was cold and chilled my face but that wasn't what made my eyes open wide in shock and surprise. It was his voice, inside my head, telling me something I never expected to hear.

_"Release me from this hellish pit! Free me!" His voice commanded his eyes boring into hers._

_"I can't! Not with the Colonel standing over us with a gun pointed to your head! Do you __**have**__ a death wish?" I asked him, saying what I was thinking and praying he could read it._

The Wraith titled his head, he had gotten her thoughts and it seemed to amuse him in some way. He let go of her arm and I quickly stood up to push John away from him so he wouldn't shoot the poor guy just out of spite.

"John stop it! I'm fine really, he was probably just trying to read my mind or something but it failed as you can see so put down that damn gun before I have to kick you!" I declared holding his arm with more force then was needed.

"Don't you **dare** order me around woman! He was only brought here so you can get your samples and nothing else. He has outlived his usefulness," Sheppard said coldly, his eyes like hard-washed stones.

"Then let him go, please! He may be evil and want to kill us but we have seen that some of the Wraith are good and letting this one go isn't going to ruin you John." I told him pleadingly. "You know what I have against killing so please for damnit sake's! Let him go!"

John was breathing heavily and his muscles clenched; he turned his stone-cold eyes away from the Wraith and stared at her. Her sliver-green eyes told him things that he didn't want to know, mostly he refused to know, but he couldn't say no to her no matter how much he hated her.

"Fine!" He breathed, lowering his gun.

"Thank you." I whispered with relief.

He snapped his head right back to her. "But he doesn't leave until you have finished with the blood samples and have tested every damn thing to see what kills them the fastest. Understand!"

I thought of a 1000 pound weight smashing itself onto Sheppard's head right about now but instead said. "Yes...sir."

Sheppard smiled, but it wasn't kind. "Good, I will see you in my quarters in about two hours. Don't be late." He turned around and walked out of the cell and the room.

I glared at his retreating back and when he had left I slammed my hand, palm first, on the cell's walls. It hurt like a son-of-a-bitch but it got my angry out. Going back over to the Wraith I knelt down and put my hands underneath his shoulders and lifted him up into a sitting position and took a needle out of my pocket and injected it into his neck once more. The Wraith would soon be able to use his limbs in about a few minutes so I went over and grabbed my case and went over to the cell door but stopped when a voice spoke.

"Why do you help me human?"

I stopped and looked over my shoulder. "Because it is in my nature." Was all I said before walking out of the cell.

I walked upstairs and went to the Medical Lab that I shared with Carson Beckett, a sweet of a fellow despite a little nervous at times but sweet all the same. I walked in and saw him talking to Ronon Dex, the newcomer of Atlantis and one of the most aggressive men I have ever known, looks like Beckett was examining him per-request by and Sheppard to make sure he didn't have any nice little sicknesses to give us after his running years from being chased after by the Wraith. Ronon looked up as I entered and caught my eye, a strange smile played upon his rough features but I decided to ignore it and went over to my desk.

"Ah! Caterreana your here, good! I was able to start on those blood samples you got; I worked on one and started testing it with different elements to see what harms the Wraith more or less." Beckett begun to say.

"You didn't use the other two right?" I asked, pushing the question in before he went on any further.

"No I left those two for you, and I still ain't done with the one I have. Though so far the blood doesn't seem to like fire at all which might I say is really, really good." He said finishing his findings to her and going back to talking to Ronon.

I smiled. 'Fire eh? Mans best friend and Wraith's mortal enemy. Oh Beckett you are indeed my hero.' I thought smiling dreamily as I watched him as he continue talking to Ronon who by now was just nodding his head and wanting to get out of there and away from the Doctor as quick as possible. Which I thought was very funny.

"Carson your going to talk the poor man to death..." I said stopping him from boring Ronon anymore then he already had. " you may leave now and if I may suggest, ran quickly."

Ronon nodded gratefully, getting up off the table he left the room at a very fast-paced walk.

Carson turned around and looked at me with mock anger. "Kitten, now why ya had to go and do that?"

"Because you were going to bore that helpless man into a coma that's why." I told him, looking over my glasses and smiling. "And stop calling me kitten, you know I don't like it."

"Yes, but I can't start calling you Cat now can I?" Carson pointed out."So kitten will have to do."

I looked up at him from my writing and sighed. "Sometimes I wish I had McKay in here instead of you."

Carson spun around and looked hurt by her saying. A puppy pout crossing his features.

"Oh don't give me that look boy! I'll throw you out the window and you can find your own way home." I told him seriously.

Carson still pouted and I gave up, getting off the stool I walk up to him and gave him a light peck on the cheek. The cheered him right up.

"Oh how I love you!" Carson said happily, his eyes just a twinkling.

"Yeah, yeah, don't let it go to your head." I told him, waving my hand as I went back to my work.

As I went back to my writing I felt a little sad for I knew for a fact that Carson didn't really love me, he only liked saying that to prove he was very fond of me. When I came here on this mission I made a promise to myself not to have any serious relationships while here because I didn't know how long we would all be together and when it ended I didn't want to be left with a broken heart and a sore head. Wait a sec...I get a sore head anyway from Rodney McKay! Oooo that man! I would love to kick him in the nuts sometimes but then that would mean me getting a yelling at by Doctor Weir. And that I didn't want.

An hour had passed, and I was finished my report what I had done downstairs to the Wraith. I decided to go and handed it in to before Sheppard got to her and told her something that wasn't going to make her happy.

"Carson, I am going to hand in my report to Weir. I'll be back in a bit." I told him getting off the stool and heading out the door.

"Don't get lost!" He called out. I could only smile.

I went at a skipping pace to Doctor Weir's office, I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing me so I sang a tune that was in my head quietly and kept on skipping. I had gotten to the Gate Room in 10 minutes and rounded a corner only to bump face-first into someone's chest and landed on my poor behind. And my papers went flying everywhere!

"Oh by all that is holy!" I whined, grabbing all of the sheets and trying to put them in order by the little number that I had marked at each corner of the page.

"Here, let me help you." said a deep and all male voice that almost made me jump right up to the ceiling.

I looked up and stared into dark brown eyes as deep and strange as any void could be. I felt a shiver go down my back and carefully avoided my hands away from his. Though I wish I didn't have to.

"Hello Ronon, can you back away a bit?" I asked the man who I only saw a hour ago.

He smiled that strange smile that he always wore when he was around me, and quite frankly it worried me a little. Standing up I brushed past him and headed to Weir's office.

Radek looked up when he heard the voice of speaking to , the young woman seem to be showing a report that she had finished on the Wraith prisoner that was downstairs in the lower levels, something about blood samples but he couldn't hear more cause he was interrupted by McKay coming up to talk to him. A Life aider she was called and a sweet one for that matter, though he was warned never to get in the crossfire between her and Rodney McKay when those two were in a room together. A Hell Pit was what most called it after going in a room where those two had been.

And by the looks of it...that was about to happen once again.

"Ahh what brings you up here to us lowly human beings? Still working on those silly reports about how the Wraith cares about life and such?" Rodney asked when he noticed her.

I spun around to glare hatefully at McKay. "Those silly reports Rodney are actually worth my time and as a matter of fact Beckett and I are doing tests on three of the blood samples that I gathered from the Wraith that had been brung in here earlier. Did you know that by adding fire to their wounds they cannot fully heal themselves and are thus quicker to kill instead of wasting bullets all the time, hmmm?" I asked him crossing my arms and standing proudly before them all.

Rodney glared at her with daggers shooting from his eyes. "All living things are hurtful to fire; it's the way of life and **thus** proves my point of what you do is a waste of time."

I hissed at him and if it wasn't for Dr. Weir standing behind me I would of flung myself at him. I turned towards her office where we could talk without Rodney bothering me.

"Why do you do that Rodney? What has that woman ever done to you?" Radek asked before walking away in disgust by his behavior.

Rodney didn't care about the snipe remark; he only continued to smile in victory.

"You mustn't let him get you like this Reana, I know I can't really do much but you got to control your anger towards him."She told the young woman who was slowly ripping apart a tissue and probably imaging it was Rodney's head.

I turned my head and just looked at her with a 'yeah-right' look.

"Can't I just throw him out the window? He's not that important around here and nobody will miss him, well **I** won't at least." I told her truthfully through grated teeth.

Weir sighed and shook her head."No you may not throw him out the window. But you can go and get some rest because I know for a fact you haven't slept in six days for no longer then a half an hour."

It was my turn to sigh. "I need coffee!"

"No, no more coffee until you had a good-night's sleep and if I even see you wondering around the hallways **I'll** be the one tossing you out the window!"Dr. Weir declared, leveling with her. "Now go to your quarters and get some rest."

"Yes mom." I said, mocking Weir's order.

I walked to my quarters without anyone bothering me, which was a very good thing considering that if I saw Rodney I would've thrown him out the window no matter what. It took me twenty minutes to reach the level where my room was and almost half-way there I bumped into someone and landed butt first again on the floor.

Something about this day just kept getting worse!

"Oh damn...I'm sorry doc."

Rewind! It just got great!

I looked up into the cutest face in this whole galaxy, despite that he only came from Earth three months ago and I only knew him from the daily check-ups that Dr. Beckett did on him.

"Michael!" I breathed, shocked to see him and happy too.

Michael smiled at her, his boyish charm showing off his dimples. "I'm on my way to for my check-up, where you going?"

He pulled me up to standing position and I brushed my pant legs and looked up at him, sighing. "Dr. Weir has ordered me to go get some sleep for I haven't slept very much in the last six days."

Michael whistled at that. "Well little lady I think I need to take you to bed."

I stared at him with opened-eyed surprise and he looked like he wanted to sink into the floor. Patting him lightly on the shoulder I walked by him and headed towards my room.

"Wait! That's not what I meant!" He called out, running after her.

I turned around and waited for him to catch up. "I know what you meant Michael, just be careful with your words next time dear."

He nodded though he was still blushing. "But I'm still walking you to your room so even **I** will know you're getting some sleep."

Now it was my turn to blush, putting my hands behind my back I grinned at him. "You'll have to catch me first boy!" And I turned and ran.

"OH YOU'LL ON SWEETHEART!" He yelled running after her.

I ran straight for the lower levels, where the puddle jumpers were, he wouldn't be able to find me in one of the ships! I ran past guards and other doctors all wondering what the heck was going on.

"COME ON MICHAEL! ARE YA THAT SLOW?" I yelled behind me.

"I'M ONLY GETTING WARMED UP!" He yelled back.

I laughed and headed down the steps that lead into the puddle jumper bay.

Michael came into the launch bay and looked around, ten puddle jumpers, 30,000 ways to hide. Well...time to get started.

I was hiding in puddle jumper sixth, underneath the control panel, and trying very hard not to laugh as Michael kept calling out my name and kept bumping into things on the ships.

"I'm going to find you ya know, then I'm going to carry you off to your room and lock you in there like the bad little girl you are." Michael called out, going through puddle jumper two and finding nothing.

'Damn she's good at this.' He thought, going to another jumper.

The idea of Michael carrying me off to my room left me feeling warm all over, but that train of feeling quickly disappeared when I started hearing footsteps coming to the jumper.

"Oh shit!" I whispered, crawling carefully out from underneath the panel and heading towards the ramp, if I could sneak out and hide in another one that he already searched. He wouldn't be able to find me for a while!

The footsteps stopped, I waited for a moment then quietly snuck off the jumper and headed towards one across the room, going as fast and as quietly as I could. I got inside puddle jumper four when suddenly I was jumped.

"Got ya!" Michael called, running out of the ship and flying onto her. They fell to the ground and he immediately begun to tackle her, her arms to the floor and smile proudly at her defeat.

I pouted at being fooled like this, trying to buck him off my waist I sighed and glared at him in jealousy.

"Damn your silent feet! I wanted to win!" I whined, giving him my best I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass-later look but failed horribly.

Michael grinned widely, lowering his head he whispered. "Your suppose to be in bed little girl, not playing around."

"Ok, move your face before I decide to bonk it." I ordered him; his breath smelled like candies and made me want to do something I wasn't ready for.

"Yes Malady." He said his voice liquid smooth like black stone, getting up off of her and pulling her to her feet then spinning her around and leading her towards the exit.

I turned my head and stared at him in disbelief. "What are you? A mother hen?! Stop pushing!"

"Dr. Weir ordered you to go to bed and that's where I am taking you." He replied, still pulling her towards her room like a five year old.

"I know that and I am fully capable of doing such an order." I replied back, trying to free my hand from his grasp then bumped into his chest when he stopped and turned around.

"Really? Then why play this game we only finished a moment ago? If you are so capable of doing an order then you should've went right to your room." He pointed out, his hands on her shoulders and holding her to him.

I stared up into his face and into his brown eyes. "Why are you the voice of reason when it's **not** required?"

He grinned once more. "Just plain lucky."

I sighed and nodded at him. "Take me to my room if you must."

He let go of her shoulder and took her hand once more. "Gladly." And lead her down the hallway.

Sheppard walked around the cell of the Wraith named Fred and wondered what the thing was doing, cause for the past hour he has been sitting on the floor in crossed-leg position and kept whispering words he did not understand. If this was what Wraith called meditation he begun to understand theory just a tad.

If only a tad.

What John didn't know was that the Wraith was trying to locate someone on the base, the female who had early tended to him. He was letting his mind wander like a spirit and search through the halls of Atlantis to find the female, something about the human disturbed him in a way that wasn't comforting.

_He searched down the halls until he came upon two humans, a male and female, both talking. The female alone made him stop._

_"Here you go Doctor, and by my order I am commanding you to go in there and sleep." Spoke the male's voice._

_The female walked to the door, it opened, and she turned around and looked at him. "Thank you for some of your time today Michael, I know your always busy and today was actually the first time I get to somewhat know you."_

_The one named Michael smiled at her. "Well I only really get to see you in the infirmary and you always have your nose in papers, guess today was just lucky for me bumping into you."_

_The female smiled. "Lucky indeed, now go to Carson! He'll be wondering if you decided to go and play hooky on him."_

_The male named Michael took a hold of her hand and placed his lips on it. "Just get some rest." He said before turning away from her and leaving._

_The female stood there inside the door to her room and watched him leave, sighing she turned away and went in, the door closing behind her. He followed._

_The female was alone now in what must be her quarters, she didn't sense him, she begun to head towards another door on the other side of the room, it opened and she went in. He continued to follow._

I turned away from the door and begun to head for the bathroom that was within my room, I needed a shower before I decided to go to bed for I hadn't exactly washed in four days. The bathroom door closed behind me and I began to take off my clothing. I unbuttoned my black jeans and tossed them on the chair within the bathroom then I pulled my t-shirt off and took my watch off, the air in the bathroom was a little chilly so I stepped into the shower stall and turned the water on full blast, the hot water warmed me up and pushed back the chilly air.

The shower felt good on my skin and I just relaxed for a while by sitting on the floor and holding my legs to my chest, just letting the water pour on me. Though I had to make sure I kept my eyes opened otherwise I would've fallen asleep in the shower and wouldn't that be hard to explain if someone came in.

_He watched the female as she settled upon the floor, the water pouring on her like rain, her long black hair hid her arms and back, her face he could see clearly though the steam. Sliver-green eyes that mirrored what the humans called emotions and hers seem to be hidden beneath something he could not detect, this female was putting emotions, strange unknown feelings and thoughts into him that was unwraith like for his kind. He decided to study it further, he moved closer to the human._

My head snapped up, I looked around the shower stall my eyes trying to find the source of this odd feeling as though I wasn't alone, it was very unsettling and it felt as though something cold was trying to get inside me, something so cold that it could...

"AHHHHRUGGHHHH!" I screamed, the pain felt like nails and searing pricks all over my body, I tired to grab something, to pull myself up but I couldn't see behind the blackness that was forming behind my eyes.

My skull felt like it was getting beated to a pulp, my hands and feet were becoming numb and I couldn't see anything but dots, my skin felt like it was on fire and it was hurting so badly. I had to get out of the shower and get to my com, I forced my eyes to focus and pulled myself up off the floor by grabbing onto the railing and opening the door before falling out and smacking my knees on the rising and slamming my elbows on the floor. My com was still attached to my jeans all I had to do was get to it.

_The female was strong; her mind was filled with interesting thoughts, images and knowledge. Her will was even stronger and she fought against him as she tried to reach her com, he could hear her thoughts and feel her lips move as she tried to speak, the pain that ran through her body from him was pleasurable and he enjoyed it greatly._

I grabbed my jeans and ripped them from the chair, reaching out I took a hold of the com, pressing the button on it I screamed into it for I couldn't speak normally even if I could fight against the pain.

"Someone help me! Oh god someone..." I coughed up blood that was coming into my throat. "It's killing me! It's me...its Reana...help..." I tried to stay focus but the blood and pain overwhelmed me and I passed out from it.

The Wraith opened his eyes and looked around for a moment; he was still in the cell and with no one around him. He smiled for he had learned of what he wanted to know of the female and left her body before she could die.

"Such a pretty little female." He whispered, remembering her screams and how it brought great pleasure to him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2-Surprising Truths

The doors to Caterreana's quarters opened and his medical team rushed in, Carson ran to the bathroom and opened the door to see Caterreana on the floor, a puddle of blood around her head.

"Dear god." Carson whispered as he knelt down to gently touch her arm, her body looked like it had been seared by hot pokers and her face had large black spots around the cheeks and lips.

He turned to his team. "Get in here and start getting her to the infirmary now!" He ordered, grabbing a towel and placing it over her to cover her body up a bit.

John Sheppard stormed into the infirmary like a great gust of roaring wind. He stomped up to Carson and almost screamed at him.

"What the hell happened to her?!" He barked, glaring at Carson as though wanting him to blame him for what had happened.

"I don't know John; I've tried every test possible and it keeps saying the same thing, nothing. It's like this happened without anything affecting her; all I know is that when it happened she was in a lot of pain as you heard on the intercom." Beckett explained fearing the Colonel right about now.

"She was suppose to come to my quarters two hours ago about the little thing downstairs with the Wraith and when she didn't I went to find her then we all heard her on the com so you won't mind if I am a little pissed right now." John explained to him.

"What happened downstairs with the Wraith?" Dr. Weir asked.

Sheppard looked at her and wondered if he should've kept his mouth shut. "She was taking matters into her own hands and almost got herself killed."

Dr. Weir quirked a eyebrow. "By her report everything went fine, the Wraith tired to attack but she handled it and you, to put it simple, was pissed off that she wasn't doing it your way."

John just stared at her but kept his mouth shut.

Suddenly they were interrupted when they heard a voice speak. Carson pulled back the curtain and they saw Caterreana sitting up in bed, looking at her hands.

"Reana...are you ok?"Dr. Weir asked, surprised that she could even sit up with all the burn marks over her body.

I looked up to see Dr. Weir, Sheppard, and Carson all staring at me in shock. I stared again at my hands and body and I felt...nothing...there was no pain at all. I felt fine.

"Yeah, I feel fine." I responded, touching a welt on my baby finger. "I actually feel ok, despite that I look like some sort of fruit gone wrong but all in all I feel fine."

Dr. Weir and Sheppard both looked at Carson and he put his hands up. "I don't know! Don't look at me!"

I looked down at my scrubs then up at them. "Got any clothing for me? I don't feel like wearing this with what I got."

"We will send you up some, right now we got to find out exactly what had happened to you."Dr. Weir said to her. "John, come with me please."

John looked at Reana for a moment then left the room with Elizabeth. Carson walked up to her and begun taking his pen and touching different spots on her body to see if she had any pain.

I grabbed Carson's hand."I need to see the Wraith downstairs, now!" My voice a deadly whisper, my eyes burning.

He listened as the footsteps came into the room, echoing throughout like thunder, he heard the cell door open and he opened his eyes, got up off the floor and turned to see who his visitor was. He was surprised to find out it was **her**.

I stood there inside the door and glared at the bastard who had violated me; I stepped into the cell and ran up to him, slamming the bastard into the cell wall.

"You fucking bastard! How dare you go inside my body! My **mind**!" I hissed at him, my hand closing around his throat the other holding his body against the wall. "Did you enjoy yourself you sick prick!"

The Wraith laughed at her. "You seemed willing the first time."

My eyes widen at him. "I was trying to save your ass! If I didn't you be dead by Sheppard's hand right now."

"We Wraith rather die than live in this hellhole you have here, I won't tell you anything so you should've let the human kill me." He replied, his voice getting a little grated by her hand closing over his throat every time he spoke.

"If that's the thanks that I was going to get then I would've let him kill you, but you had no damn right to do what you did!" I said angrily. "I don't care if you feed upon us but when you are here you obey our laws! Not your own!" I let him go, hitting his face before I turned and begun to walk out of the cell.

The Wraith shook the slight pain off of him; he turned his head and looked over at her. "I read your mind, you call yourself a life aider, a protector of other beings, if that is so then why do you hate me so much? If you are supposed to protect beings like me why try and kill me?"

I stopped at his words. Turning around to regard him I looked at him. "Because I don't help those who dare violate others, what you did was beyond right and now I have to pay for it." Pointing to my face. "These wounds you left on me won't heal for a week."

He stood up and walked to her; I froze as he came closer but stood my ground. He lowered his head and leaned his face in close to mine. "You are an interesting female of your species, but remember little one. We shall always rule over you."

I spat in his face and ran out of the cell, closing the door and running as fast as I could upstairs. To hell with him! Sheppard can kill him all he wants. That's one Wraith I won't ever get a thank you from.

John sat in a chair in Elizabeth's office; she was looking at him with a bemused look from across the desk. He wasn't finding this funny!

"So let me get this straight...You hate Caterreana because you two were once dating for three years and when you asked her to marry you she said no." Elizabeth said, pointing out what he had told her.

John sighed. "Yes."

"Then when you asked why, she said because you enjoy following your own orders and breaking others and she didn't feel like marrying a man who might one day, break an order he shouldn't of and end up in jail for it." She said.

John nodded. "Yup!"

Elizabeth stared at the man who she had gotten to know over the past year, this explained why he hated Caterreana so much and when you look at it, it was very stupid.

"John, she was only doing what was right, all the orders that you have broken over the years and even here. I am amazed I don't throw you into a cell right now for them." She told him bluntly. "And by the looks of you two, I don't even think you two would've lasted very long together for you are so different."

John leaned his head back. "I loved her and got my ass dumped because of it."

"And now you have an ego the size of this galaxy who wants nothing better to do then belittle her, dear god John you are acting just like McKay!" She said in disbelief at the man.

Before John could say anymore there was a knock and both of them turned to see Caterreana standing there. John sat bolt right in his chair and wondered how long she had been standing there.

"Well, since you are both here." I begun to say, walking in and leaning against the window. "I know who cause this to me, it was the Wraith downstairs. He somehow took over my body like they did with Teyla."

Weir stood up in her chair and stared at her. "What?! Why would he do that?"

John piped in. "Maybe because she had tackled him to the ground and wanted, probably to know, how she could've down it."

I shook my head. "He wanted to know who I was and why I had been, in my words, kind to him. That was his way of finding out."

John stood up and flexed his arms."Well, you should've let me kill him when I had the chance but you and your ways..." He trailed off for she was glaring daggers at him.

"That's why I came up here! You can go ahead and kill him before he decides to do this to me again." I declared, pushing away from the window. "Now if you two don't mind I have some sleep to catch up on." I turned and left the room.

Weir and Sheppard looked at each other.

"Did she suddenly change in one second from loving other beings life to letting me kill one?" Sheppard asked Weir, wanting to know if he had been dreaming during that part.

Weir nodded. "Yes, and I for once agree, if that Wraith can do this to her, then he can do it to about anyone. So I am allowing you to get rid of him before anyone else gets hurt."

John nodded. "I would be glad too, see you in a little while."

Elizabeth smiled at John as he left then she sat down and went back to reading some files on Major. Lorne's latest mission report.

I tell you one thing; a bed is a beautiful thing! I crawled into my bed and wrapped myself in my giant purple quilt and closed my eyes to go to sleep. If anyone were to come in all they would see is a giant purple marshmallow curled up on the bed. In about one minute I was fast asleep.

Michael looked at Carson."What happened to her?" He asked out of the blue to the Doctor, knowing whom he meant.

"The Wraith had taken over her body, and when she tried to fight it he harmed her when trying to access her memory." Carson explained sitting down in front of him. "She is alright, expect with burn marks all over her body but, as she said, she is in no pain."

Michael titled his head to the left, his eyes down casted. "What does she call herself? Caterreana?"

"She is called a life aider, one who believes strongly in finding out more about a person." Carson explained.

"Yet she helps in ways to find and kill them." Michael pointed out.

"Yes, that's true. But if she is going to help kill them she would find a way, someway, to point out why we shouldn't. Even if we are enemies with that person or race." Carson continued to explain. "But what she did today...let's just say it was the hardest choice of her life so far."

Michael lifted his head up. "Why?"

Carson sighed and smiled at the young man's questions about Caterreana. "Caterreana has never taken a life, she refuses too. And to give the order to John Sheppard, to let him kill the Wraith even after what he had done to her, was very hard."

"But he hurt her! Almost freaking killed her!" Michael pointed out in angst. "If that were to happen to me I kill that bastard outright, I wouldn't even think about it because there wouldn't be anything to think about. If I got hurt by someone who got only sick pleasure out of it that prick would be dead."

Carson nodded his understanding, though he suddenly looked nervous about what Michael had said. "Yes I know it's hard to understand, but if you were in her shoes you would. She has seen her half-brother and father's life taken away from her because they were careless about it, she could never understand why they valued their life so little when they had so much to live for."

Michael shifted on the bed; crossing his legs he rested his chin on his hands. "What happened to them?"

Carson smiled sadly at Michael. "They died when she was very young, I don't know much about what had happened but if you ever get the chance you should ask her about them. If she will talk about her past at all."

"Does it still pain her?"

"Yes, that's why she tries to do what she does today, to make up for what had happened to them. Something to put their life to good meaning, to prove that they were good people and not the things others thought." Carson said, he sighed and looked at Michael. "That's all I know and all I can possible say, but if you ever want to know more just ask her. I'm sure she'll talk to you about it."

"I will, if I get the chance." Michael promised.

Carson nodded then got up off the stool. "Now, about you, you do realize that you don't have to keep coming here now lad. I told you that two months ago! You are in perfect health so please do me a favour! Stop worrying!" Carson begged the young man, taking a hold of his shoulders and wanting to shake the man who worried so much about what the doctor thought.

Michael grinned. "Well ya got to make sure, you never know I might have a flu or cancer or..."

"Enough! Get out you fool! Go do whatever you like, but please...no jumping out the windows. I would hate to put you back together." Carson joked, grinning.

Michael laughed. "Oh come on, I can fly! Don't you know that already? Can't you see my wings?"

Carson looked over Michael's back. "No, I think they were cut long ago lad. Now get! I have important things to do before Miss Russean gets back."

"Yes Sir!" Michael joked, getting up off the bed and walking out of the room, whistling as he did.

Something nudge me from my sleep, yawning I opened my eyes to see who or what it was, poking my head out from inside my quilt I saw a pair of eyes staring at me.

"Eeek!" I squeaked, hiding underneath the quilt again.

It poked her again.

I crawled underneath my quilt, trying to get away, moving the quilt with me I moved to the side of the bed, well what I thought was the side, and ended up falling onto the floor in one giant purple heap.

I felt something grab me by the legs, kicking I begun wiggling around trying to get somewhere. The thing still kept bothering me.

"Leave me alone!" I whined underneath the quilt. "I wanna sleep!"

"You slept for three hours." Said the voice above me.

"Three hours is not enough! I need twenty more hours!" I said, still whining and curling into a tight ball.

"Come on...I've bring you breakfast"

I poked my head out again. "Why are you even in my room?!" I asked.

Michael smiled, blushing. "I wanted to surprise you, after what had happened to you early I thought I might do something nice for you."

I perked one eyebrow up. "Really?"

He nodded, still a little red in the cheeks.

I crawled out of my quilt and stood up; kicking my quilt aside I looked over at Michael. "Why are you being nice all of a sudden?"

Michael blinked, not understanding.

"What I mean is, why are you around me all of a sudden, I mean yesterday was the first I actually got to be with you and find out what you're like and now you're in my room, giving me breakfast." I pointed out, my suspicion rising.

Michael wanted to fly away right about now. "I...I only came to check on you because...because Carson told me too...he said to see if you were...if you were still among the living. I just bring breakfast along just encase you were hungry."

I stared at him, surprised. "Carson thought I might have died from the lack of sleep? Well that was very sweet of him; I'll have to thank him for that."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that! I'll tell him myself when I go to report to him that your still among us living people." Michael quickly said, smiling brightly.

I smiled at him. "Thank you Michael, and sorry for thinking you were starting to fall head-over-heels for me. Guess I need to know a little more before I start questioning."

Michael nodded. "No problem. And I'll go now so you can enjoy your meal and some more sleep." He said, going towards the door.

I turned around and watched him leave. "Thanks though." I said before he left.

He stopped, turning his head. "You're welcome." Then left.

I watched the door closed then looked over at the tray of food that was sitting on the side table, my breakfast. I smiled a little more.

Michael leaned against the wall and took a deep breath; damnit that didn't go quite as well as he had planned. Thankfully he was able to cover it up with the lie before anymore harm could've been done. Though he now understood what Beckett had meant early when he said that she was in no pain. Her skinned looked badly scorched yet she seem to be in no discomfort about it.

"Maybe I should see Kate again; she'll know how to help." He whispered to himself, pushing away from the wall he walked down the hall.

_Twenty-nine hours later..._

"Think she still alive?"

"I don't know, never knew anyone who could've slept for almost thirty hours."

"Wish I could sleep that much."

"I bet you do John."

I stirred my from sleep from hearing people talking around me, poking my head once more from underneath my quilt I stare at the group of people who were surrounding my bed.

"You want something?" I asked, my mouth a little dry.

Elizabeth smiled at me. "We were wondering if you were still alive, you have been asleep for almost thirty hours. We thought maybe you went into a coma or something."

I yawned and sit up, shaking my messy hair out of my face. "Nope, still here and still wanting more sleep."

"My god! You slept for a day and a half!" Rodney cried. Looking at her like she had gone insane.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?! GET OUT!" I screamed, pulling my quilt up around my chest. "John get him the hell out of here!"

Everyone looked over at Rodney who looked very pissed off at being ordered around by **her**. John lead Rodney out of the room and the two of them stayed out. It was only Elizabeth and Beckett who now stood staring at her still.

I sighed, looking at them angrily. "Don't ever bring him in here again! And I will be getting up soon and going to work just as soon as I have a shower, ok?"

Elizabeth nodded."Ok, we will leave you alone Reana, Carson you coming?"

Carson nodded. "In a moment."

Weir smiled at him and Reana then left the room. Carson went and handed her a bottle of water, thanks to my great relief. I drink the water all down and handed him the empty bottle.

"Thank you, I needed that." I said smiling now that I could speak a little better, though I think I need to brush my teeth badly.

"So how do you feel?" He asked.

"Better after that long rest, but I need a shower and I think I need to brush my teeth too." I told him, crawling out of my bed and standing up, stretching my arms and legs a bit.

"Well Doctor, I expect you to be in the infirmary in one hour, no less." ordered her, smiling.

"Yes Carson." I said before walking by him and going to the bathroom.

"Boo!"

Michael almost jumped out of his skin when she came up from behind him, she laughed at the look on his face and he had a very hard time not to reach out, pick her up and carry her somewhere where no one would find her. But that feeling vanished quickly as it had come.

"Oh come on, lighten up boy!" I said teasing him. "I get back from a thirty hour sleep and this is how you greet me?"

"I didn't expect you to come and scare the living daylights out of me." He replied, his face still a little sour.

I giggled. "Sorry but you were such a perfect target!" I remarked, going up to him I lightly kissed his cheek.

Michael stared at her, reaching up he touched his cheek. "What was that for?"

My eyes rolled up towards the ceiling. "Nothing!" Was all I said before going to the infirmary before Carson sent a team out to find me.

"There you are!" Beckett cried, when he saw Reana enter the infirmary.

"Oh you weren't that worried were you Carson?" I asked him, a smirk coming upon my face.

"Yes I was, for one you still have to test those two vials of Wraith blood and said that she wants some results by tomorrow." He explained.

"I'll get to work on it right away." I told him, heading towards my desk.

"Oh and I put the vials out there on your desk so you can begin right away." He said going over and seeing some lab results that a nurse had given him.

I sighed; Carson was always rearing to go on anything. Sitting down on the stool I began my work of studying the vials.

It was about two hours later that we had a visitor enter the infirmary, it was Doctor Kate Heightmeyer and she walked up to and begun speaking to him in low voices about something. I didn't know what but decided not to bother with it anyway for what I had found out about the Wraith blood was interesting.

"Are you serious? He has asked her that?" Carson whispered.

"No, no, that's why I'm here. He asked me to ask her, I guess she doesn't know that he likes her and he doesn't know how to tell her really." Kate whispered, looking over to see Reana working at her desk.

"You do realize that she is one of the few scientist and doctors that don't know what he is right?" Carson asked her, keeping his voice low as possible.

"Yes and that's why I came to talk to you about it. I mean should we aloud a relationship happen between Michael and someone on Atlantis?" Kate asked him.

Carson looked over at Reana then back at Kate. "I think we should try at least, you said it yourself he has stopped having his nightmares of the Wraith and doesn't suspect us hiding anything anymore."

"Yes but that doesn't mean it won't happen again, you seen how Ronon looks at the man. Quite frankly I am amazed that man hasn't gone and killed him yet in the three months he has been here." Kate said, expressing her concern.

Carson thought about it for a moment. "Tell her and see what happens, I've talked to Michael and he has been asking questions about her for the past week and a half. And since he is probably one of the very few men in a Atlantis that she gets along with it would be nice to see her fall in love with someone and be able to let her mind at ease instead of always worrying about trying to find some proof on how the Wraith here have some sort of social code. Her life aider business always keeps her away from the things that should be important to her and not always worrying about what others think about her or trying to always prove that she is right about her theories."

Kate nodded. "I understand, but should I tell her or should I get Michael to tell her, if he can. Surprising thing is that he is always so willing to talk to Teyla and I about everything but he can't ask a young lady who he likes to dinner."

Carson smiled at that. "Yes, surprising indeed."

"So...Shall I?" She asked, pointing towards Caterreana.

Carson nodded. And Kate went off to speak to Reana, he prayed though that Reana, for once since he has known her for the past year and a half, find some comfort here or even love and quit trying to find out that the Wraith care about human life instead of always feeding on them. Carson knew that sooner or later that her research would lead her to something that would prove her wrong about everything she thought she believed in. And that would hurt her greatly and make damn Rodney so bloody smug for years to come.

'Or maybe she could be right; there is some Wraith who might just be good.' Thought the little voice inside his head.

"Hello Reana."

I looked up to see Kate standing in front of my desk. "Hello Kate, what can I do for you?" I liked Kate; she was a sweet woman and very kind to everyone here on Atlantis.

Kate was nervous about this and what the outcome would be. Taking another stool she sat down. "Reana, do you know Michael?"

I nodded."Yes, he has been here for three months and I have only ever really seen him in here and sometimes in the mess hall, two days ago I actually got to know him somewhat by playing a game of hide and seek in the puddle jumper bay."

Kate smiled. "Yes he told me that, he said you were very easy to find."

I gave a humph. "Yeah because stupid me left one of the puddle jumpers to try and hide in another one, but mark my words next time I am going to win!"

Kate laughed at that but calmed down and stared seriously at the woman. "Reana, Michael asked me to ask you something because he wasn't sure how you react."

I stopped what I was doing and folded my hands and stared at Kate. "What about?" I asked.

Kate took a deep breath and prepared for the outcome. "Michael wanted me to ask you if you would go out to dinner with him."

When those words hit me I felt like a thousand pound weight had fallen and crushed me flat. I stared at Kate with my mouth wide in shock and my eyes in surprise. For once in a long time I was...

Speechless!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3- Unexpected Dinner

I stared at Kate for a long time and the poor woman thought I must've turned to stone for she was looking over at Dr. Beckett with worry. And when I finally spoke my mouth felt like sand.

"Michael asked you that? Are...are you sure it's me he wants to go out with and not you?" I asked carefully.

Kate shook her head outright. "Oh no, it's you dear."

I looked away from her and down at the desk, a little stunned by this. Michael likes me? I only knew him a tiny bit, I know for a fact that ever since he got here I found him cute and very handsome but I never would of expect him to like me. He was a gentleman that was what he was, kind, sweet, charming, and despite Ronon not liking him, always friendly and I also knew that he is good friends with Teyla since he's been here.

The only reply I could say was. "I'm cooking!"

Kate and Carson both looked at her.

"What?" Kate asked, not understanding.

"If he's going out to dinner with me, I'm cooking, tell him to meet me in the mess hall at...eight-thirty tonight." I replied quickly, my brain wasn't even thinking right now, I was just saying words as they popped out of my mouth.

Kate was surprised at her response but nodded. "I shall tell him."

"Good..." I cleared my throat and stood up slowly. "Now it is...two-thirty and I have till six-thirty to get everything ready. Ok, got to get this done, and then do this and that." I mumbled to myself as I worked my way through the paperwork and files on my desk.

Kate stood up, nodded to Carson and walked out of the room. Carson watched Reana for a moment as she worked her way through files on her desk, one way to keep her mind off of things.

This is what Reana's brain was thinking for the next few hours. Michael, cook dinner, don't mess up, strange feeling in chest, what to do, who knows, etc:

I looked at my watch and saw that it was five o'clock, amazing how the time seems to fly by when you are worrying about something. Deciding to call it quits I cleared up my desk and put the vials of Wraith blood away and told Carson that I was going to my quarters, I needed some alone time.

Walking through the halls towards my quarters gave me some time to think on how I was reacting to this, my results after walking about twenty minutes to get to my room kind of told me what I already knew.

I liked him, surprising as that was, I was liking someone when I had first told myself, after I had taken on this mission of being here, that I would not allowed myself to fall in love with anyone just in case that person died here and I would have to deal with the loss of it. It was a logical choice but now I'm not so sure.

"Ten years! You think it would of taught me something!" I whispered to myself, remembering my long-ago relationship with Colonel Sheppard and how **that** had ended.

Rounding the corner I came, and finally, upon my room and to my utter surprise I had a visitor, who was pacing back and forth outside my door like a army ant. Talk about someone who couldn't put their mind at ease. All I could do was smile as I once again snuck up upon him.

In count down...5,4,3,2...1!

"BOO!"

"ARUGH!" Michael yelled, jumping ten feet into the air.

I couldn't help but laugh when that happened, any higher and he would've been a small human plane.

Michael spun around and glared angrily at the woman who, once again, scared him for no damn reason. Taking a few steps to her, he reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders. Enough was enough.

"Uhm...Michael..what are you doing?" I asked fearfully, the look in his eyes was starting to scare me. "It..it was just a joke, I promise I won't do it again." His grip wasn't loosening and I was beginning to regret what I just did.

"There is only so **much** a man can take! And I have two of those problems!" Michael grated his voice deep and threatening. "One is if you **ever** do that to me again, I will personally throw you out one of these windows and two..." He stopped, his breathing becoming harsh.

Reana gulped, trying to think of some way to calm him down so he wouldn't go and hurt her, if that was his plan.

"And two..." He began again. "...is this!"

My eyes flew wide open! I tried to speak but that only made it a little more unbelievable. Michael had kissed me and it wasn't a punishing kiss as I first thought it to be, well thought it for a second, but it something totally different. Soft, warm and oh he tasted like candies! My eyes slowly closed and I couldn't help but kiss his sweet lips back. Thank the heavens he was holding me up for my legs kinda gave out on me. I didn't know how long the kiss went or how I was able to put my arms around his shoulders, all I could say that I was in a daze.

He broke the kiss and we both breathed heavily, my vision was a little blurred as I stared up at his face.

"Where did you learn that from?" I whispered, my voice wasn't exactly working very well and I was amazed I could even speak.

Michael smiled. "I thought I would have to do that tonight, to surprise you, and guess my anger got the best of me."

"No really?" I asked, still dazed and wondering if that was meant to be a joke. "Wait...why were you going to do that?"

"Well when Kate told me your answer I was so happy that I could've jumped off a building, and when she told me you were cooking I was even more surprised! I wanted to do something but then I realized that maybe the reason you were only doing this was because you didn't feel the way I did and this was the only way to let me down easily. So I have been pacing your door for the last half a hour, wondering what to do." He explained; his arms letting her go.

I leaned against the wall and let my mind come at ease with what just happened, looking up at him I smiled. "Looks like I'm not the only one."

Michael looked at me.

"I also have been worrying about tonight somewhat, what I was going to say, what I'm going to cook and how am I suppose to act." I said, dropping my head and looking down at the floor. "It's been ten years since I've been with anyone and this is kinda shocking to say at least."

Michael stepped closer to her, tilting his head to the left. "And what have you come up with?"

I lifted my head and stared at him, a small smile upon my face. "That I might like you."

I think right then that Michael was thanking some god far, far away for he looked at me with a little more than relief, he looked like a little kid given everything at Christmas time and didn't want to tell. I pushed away from the wall and walked up to him, looking at the man who seemed to be more then meets the eye.

"What in god's name are you?" I asked right out of the blue. "You can't be from our species because you are too much of a gentleman for something like that."

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe I am a angel, sent down from heaven to find you." He said, his words meant for the heart.

I smiled, trying to hide the blush coming into my face I looked away and over at the wall. "Thank you." I whispered.

He raised his right hand and grasped her shoulder the other he turned her face towards him. "No thank you is needed Reana, just say that we are still on for dinner tonight."

"And if I say no?" I asked, his fingers felt so warm against my skin.

"Then...then all of this would've been a waste." He said; his hand waving to the side.

"Even when I look like I went to Hell and back? And that my face looks like I put it in black paint?" I asked, pointing out that my body was still suffering the burn marks and black spots that the Wraith had done to me.

"Even that, you still look beautiful to me." He said truthfully.

"Then I say yes, we are." I said, closing the few steps between us. I hugged him and it felt right.

Michael closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and waist, he didn't care if someone was watching them all he care about right now was the young woman in his arms. Resting his forehead against hers, I played with the hem of his shirt collar while we had our peaceful moment together. But I had a dinner to make and this wasn't helping it.

"I got to go." I said pushing away from him. "Besides, I'll see you tonight."

Michael nodded. "Yes and until then, good luck."

I laughed. "Yeah, I'm going to need it."

Michael grinned at her then he walked away down towards the right hall, lifting his hand up and waving good-bye. I smiled and went into my room and begun to search for something to bring to the dinner.

By the time I got to making dinner down at the mess hall it was seven o'clock and thankfully I had bring my MP3 Player on this trip to speed things up. My dish I was making tonight was mashed potatoes, cooked carrots and my favorite Mr. Noodles. I wasn't the greatest cook in the world but that didn't mean I couldn't dish something up that would make anyone hungry.

I cut up the carrots and started adding them to the boiling water, putting the cooker on medium I went to peeling the potatoes and thank god the mess hall kitchen was equipped with a peeler otherwise I would've been in trouble for I sucked at peeling potatoes without cutting my fingers at the same time. I peeled eight potatoes and washed them and got the pot ready, adding water I waited for it to boil and while I waited I went to getting the noodles ready.

"You got, your in, don't get so carried away!" I sang as I prepared the noodles and put the potatoes into the boiling pot of water. "You got, your in, don't always get so carried away and then you realize that your already so carried away." I prayed no one was in the mess hall to hear me singing to Shine down.

'Wait a sec...there's a cd player in here and I got my radio, hmmmm.' I thought, going outside the kitchen I found the cd player sitting in the corner near the door that marks the entrance to the mess hall. Picking it up, I connected my MP3 Player to it with the UBS cord and also connected my radio to it. It was time Atlantis got a taste of some music, **my** music. Using a hairclip I held down the button on the radio, keeping the player on pause I spoke into the radio.

"Hello Atlantis, this is Lady Russean speaking and tonight I am playing some tracks that have been given to me, this one song that I got goes out to Sir Ronon by Adema." I looked for the song Freaking Out by Adema, pressed play and it begun. This is going to be one hell of a night!

"Now back to cooking." I said rushing into the kitchen and finishing the dinner.

"What is going on?" asked Weir, the music that was being played was not exactly welcoming.

"I...I don't know, I can't shut it off! I don't know how Reana did it." Radek said bewildered.

Another song begun to play and it was by Alan Jackson. Weir looked up and silenced Radek from speaking by holding up her hand.

"On second thought...let it go." She said smiling, she turned around and went back to her office, abit of a dance in her step.

Radek quirked a eyebrow up and shook his head. Women can be so strange at times.

I mashed the potatoes and added some pepper to it and kept checking on the noodles to make sure they didn't overcook and I kept looking at my watch to see how much time I had left and with the music playing all over Atlantis I was surprise that no one didn't come storming in here demanding what the hell was going on.

Beep! Beep! Beep! The timer went off telling me that the carrots were done, walking over to the stove I picked up the small pot and went over to the sink, taking the strainer I drained it and put the carrots into a bowel and went back to mashing the potatoes.

Seven-thirty eight, still had another half a hour left.

Michael listened to the music that was being played and to him, it sounded like the most unusual sound he had ever heard and yet it was peaceful to him, in a loud and unruly way. He was combing his hair and trying to see if he looked alright for the night ahead.

"Of course you do so stop worrying!" He commanded himself, though that did little! Even though he had told her about his feelings he was still uneasy about something and the problem was he couldn't figure out what!

He dropped the comb onto the table and went to grab his shirt that he was wearing for the night; it was a pale blue color with a single star on the pocket. It had been a gift from Kate for him to wear especially for this night. He would thank her many times over if the night went well; at least he prayed it went well.

I laid out the plates and sliver wear onto one of the tables that I had pulled away to put near the kitchen, bringing out the food and drinks I hummed to myself as a song called Coming Undone by Korn played, everyone in Atlantis probably thought me crazy!

Eight o'clock, it was soon time and I was shaking like a leaf! Dear god my nerves were on edge! You think a simple dinner would be no problem but something always had to make you wonder! Oh!

I was so busy thinking that when someone said my name I almost jumped right out of Atlantis itself! Looking up to see who spoke my name my breath got stuck inside my chest. Michael stood inside the doorway and by the heavens did he ever look beautiful!

"Mi...Michael." I said surprised to see him here so early. Ok surprise didn't cut it, more like off-guard!

His hair was parted down the middle and reached his ears, he wore a pale blue shirt that seems to hug his chest just perfectly and he wore black jeans along with it to finish it off. He looked handsome and beautiful all at once and more of that mystery man then ever.

"So your the one who has been playing all this music all over the city." Michael accused.

"Yes, thought it might help me with cooking dinner a little better." I explained, praying that he wasn't one of the people who was going to be mad at me for disturbing the peace. "You're not mad at me are you?"

He shook his head. "No I kinda like the music to point out, it's interesting and new."

I beamed brightly. "Thanks me lord." I said bowing then stood up and ran to the cd player, I took the radio and disconnected the hairpin from the button and pull the MP3 Player's UBS cord off from it and the cd player and turned it off. I think for this dinner, Michael and I was going to need some quiet time.

I turned around and looked at him. "We don't need that blaring in our ears." I told him walking back over to the table, I wave my hand across for him to come and sit.

"Don't worry, I didn't spike anything." I joked to him, he just grinned and came away from the door and sat down at the table, I sat on the other side of him. "I hope you are hungry though, I didn't make a fancy dinner but to me I think I did well." I took the covers off the carrots and potatoes and took the cloth off the noodles.

Michael's eyes just widen when he saw them, I swear I could've seen the drool coming out of his mouth when he saw the potatoes. And it proved my point when he reached out and grabbed the bowel and dumped five big heaping spoonfuls onto his plate. I suddenly was very afraid for the potatoes right now.

"Easy boy! I might want some." I told him, taking the bowel away and adding some to my plate before he went and gobbled them all up.

"Got any butter?" He asked.

"Yup." I passed him it and I reached for the pepper for mine.

He thanked her and added a spoonful of butter to his mashed potatoes, and then his eyes drifted over to the carrots and reached for them also. I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing aloud, he looked like a little kid who just discovered that chocolate was the greatest thing in the world but for him it was carrots and potatoes.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked, laughter shining beyond my eyes.

Michael nodded through a mouthful of mashed carrots and potatoes, a little bit of the butter was coming down his chin and I couldn't help but wish I had my camera.

"If I knew you were this hungry I would've made more." I said reaching over the table with my hand and wiped the butter from his chin with a napkin.

Michael licked his lips as she wiped his chin. "Sorry but when I saw them I just broke, of all the foods in the worlds, carrots and mashed potatoes I am a sucker for."

"I can see, you have scared them to death now, I am amazed that the bowels haven't started moving off the table to get away from you." I pointed out, trying so very hard not to laugh.

Michael eyed the bowels. "Darn, you think if I gave them my best death glare they would."

I couldn't help it, I turned my head and laughed. "Oh boy! Th...This isn't what I would've expected." I giggled like crazy.

Michael smiled at her. "You should've put on your dinner list cheesecake, then you would've really seen me go awol."

"Thank the heavens I didn't." I said.

Michael took a drink of his glass of juice. "Yeah...otherwise **you** be the one carrying me to my room instead of the other way around."

I quirked a eyebrow up. "No I just leave you here."

"Oh come on...not even for my beautiful face?" He teased, grinning at her.

I thought for a moment. "Maybe, but still no."

Michael pouted and I fling a piece of carrot at him with my fork, he caught it with his mouth and I felt like smacking him! Damn the man! He **was** perfect!

For the rest of the meal we ate in silence, I was the only one that eat the noodles for Michael seem to be content with the carrots and potatoes. When we were finished I cleared the table of the plates and empty bowels and headed towards the kitchen where I laid them in the sink to be washed later by the kitchen crew, going back out to the table I had a napkin in my hand and something was inside it.

I walked around the table and stood behind him, he sat around and looked up at me. "I thought you might like these after you had something to eat." I opened up the napkin and inside it was two coffecrisp bars; and his eyes lit right up.

"Thanks." Michael said taking one.

I sat down beside him and unwrapped my chocolate bar and laid the napkin on the table. I rested my head against his arm and we sat there enjoying our treat. Though that ended shortly when his hand started to move up my back, damn myself for being ticklish!

"Stop!" I said, falling on my butt to the floor. "I'm ticklish there if you don't mind!"

Michael's eyebrows went up and a evil little smirk begun to play upon his lips, ok start fearing for my life now!

"Michael...?" I asked suspiciously for he was starting to move slowly towards me, that evil smirk still playing on his lips. "Michael what are you doing? MICHAEL!"

I squealed as he pounced upon me and had me pinned to the floor, his hands tickling my sides. I cried out with laughter and tired to push him off; but alas I wasn't strong enough.

"Had enough?" Michael asked grinning, moving his hands up to tickle her neck and she almost bite him because of it.

"Yes! YES!" I cried, trying to whack him away with my hands but he brushed them aside.

Michael stopped and leaned his face close to hers. "Good, because I have you where I want you now." He whispered.

"Oh no you don't." I said now grinning evilly, he was sitting on my legs and where my legs were; well they had a perfect target.

**WHACK!**

Michael gasped at the sudden pain and fell over on his side, he did **not** expect that to happen! Looking over at her as she stood up he growled his pain out and promised in his mind revenge on her for that.

"Told ya." I said smiling in victory. "Now let me help you up."

"So you can do that again?"

"No, so you can stand up." I told him shaking my head. Taking his outstretched hand I pulled him to his feet and stepped back, just in case he decided to tackle me again.

Michael looked at her with a bemused look all of a sudden. "You are one difficult woman to understand and yet I can't help but be drawn to you."

I smiled. "Well it's nice to know that someone is drawn to me." I walked up to him again, taking a hold of his hands I placed one on my waist and held the other.

Michael looked at her puzzled. "What are you doing?"

I looked at him confused. "Don't tell me you don't know how to dance?"

"I am afraid I am going to have to say I don't." He replied, looking at what she was doing.

I stepped closer to him. "Then let me lead you." Moving my feet I dance us into a circle and kept doing that, making sure that I didn't step on his feet or he mine.

"Got the hang of it?" I asked him, stopping and letting my hands drop to his waist.

He nodded. Taking a hold of her waist he lead the dance and she rested her head against his shoulder, her arms went underneath his armpits, hooking behind his back. I closed my eyes and listened to the gentle beat of his heart, his body was warm and his shirt felt so soft against my cheek that I could almost fell asleep, but I doubt that would've went well. Michael rested his cheek against the top of her head; lifting his right hand away from her waist he rested it on the back of her neck. They danced like that for nearly twenty minutes in silence, with only the soft ticking of Reana's watch, just dancing and enjoying the comfort of each other. I opened my eyes slowly, lifting my head up I looked up at Michael, into his light brown eyes.

"Would you stay with me tonight?" I asked quietly, staring at his eyes. For once in a long time I didn't want to be alone.

He looked surprised at the question. "Do you want me too?" He asked a little unsure.

I nodded to him then leaned my face up to his and kissed his lips, gentle and soft, my hand went up to the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Michael deepened the kiss and held her by the waist.

"On one condition..." He whispered against her lips.

"What is that?" I whispered, staring into his eyes once more.

"If I can sleep with the giant purple blanket that you have on your bed." He said grinning now.

I had to hold back my laugh when he said that. "Yes you may, but your sharing it!" I told him, pointing my finger at his nose.

"Good then..." He said leaning his face close to hers again. "I like sharing."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4- A New Day

He slowly woke from deep sleep; his eyes drifting open. Raising his hands he rubbed at his face and yawned, turning over on his right side he saw her looking at him, a smirk gracing her lips.

"What?" Michael asked, wondering what could be so funny.

"You snore." I said still smirking.

"What?" He asked again now sitting up, the quilt moved down to settle around his waist.

"You snore when you sleep; quite frankly I am amazed that all of Atlantis doesn't hear it." I told him also sitting up and the quilt moving down to settle beneath my breasts.

"I do not snore when I sleep." Michael informed her.

"Ahhh yea you do! I can hear you all the way down the hall." I said pointing towards the door. "And that's pretty loud I tell ya."

Michael huffed at her, reaching over he pulled her into his arms and started messing her hair up, much to her distress.

"Watch it buddy-boy!" I warned him after he messed my hair up so much it looked like I put my finger in a light socket. "I can easily throw you off this bed! And wouldn't that be funny explaining to why you got a lump on your head."

"I tell him we were playing rough in four play." Michael said his eyes glowing with mischief.

My jaw dropped open. "Oh my god! You do have a sick mind!" I said gawked, reaching over I grabbed my pillow and whacked him with it.

Michael put his arms up to protect his face. "You're making it worse deary!" He pointed out.

I growled at him and put the pillow down, climbing over I pushed him down onto the bed and straddle his waist. He wanted mischief; I'll give him it!

Michael looked up at her and smiled. "Are you going to teach me a lesson Malady?" he asked for she had pinned his arms above his head.

"Maybe, we don't have to go to our posts for another couple of hours." I told him leaning my face close and brushing my nose against his. "Have any ideas what we could do for those next couple of hours?"

A swarm of thoughts spinned through Michael's mind when she asked that, his eyes going dusky he captured her mouth with his in a searing kiss, freeing his arms from her grasp he laced his fingers through her hair.

"I have a couple." He whispered against her mouth, his voice husky.

A warm tingling feeling went down my spine, pulling my head away I took a hold of his arms and pinned them above his head again.

"A few rules must be made first." I told him.

Michael perked his eyebrows up.

"Rule number one: No messing up hair, rule number two: No tickling or I'll throw you out that window right behind us." I said nodding my head towards the window. "And rule three..."

Michael waited for her to say what rule three was but when she didn't speak he had to ask. "What's rule three?"

I leaned my face close to his. "There is none, I just decided to make that up." I said before kissing him but stopped when I smelled his breath. "Phew! I think someone needs to brush his teeth." Pulling my face away I waved my hand in front of my nose.

"I seem to taste fine." He said grinning at her and sitting up.

"No way buddy-boy, you brush your teeth before you decide to kiss me again." I told him, pointing my finger to the bathroom door. "Go and brush up, now!"

Michael sighed and dropped his head for a moment then looked up at her, an smile on his lips. "Yes dear." He said before climbing out of the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

I watched him head towards the bathroom, he wasn't wearing his shirt but thankfully he had boxers on otherwise when we were sleeping thereof might have been a problem. He had muscle on him that would make any woman sigh, he wasn't buff nor was he skinny, and he was perfect to point it out. His arms showed that he worked out daily and could do even the most difficult jobs even if others thought he couldn't, I knew for a fact he wasn't able to take on Ronon for he ended up in the infirmary one time about a month after he got here and he wasn't hot-headed like Ronon. He trained a lot though with Teyla and was on Sheppard's team, much to the disappointment and anger to Ronon and Rodney McKay. I would probably never know why they hated Michael so much.

Getting up off the bed I decided to get dress, going over to the dresser I took my nightgown off and looked for a t-shirt.

John Sheppard came into the training room and found Teyla practicing her fighting skills with her long sticks, she turned when she felt someone behind her.

"John, what are you doing here so early this morning?" Teyla asked, knowing for a fact that the Colonel never came here so early unless something was on his mind.

"Have you seen Michael?" John asked her, his arms crossed.

Teyla lowered her sticks and turned to look at him. "No I haven't John, not since yesterday afternoon."

"Do you know where he might've gone too yesterday?" He asked walking up to her.

"No I don't...What is this about John?" She asked looking at him suspiciously.

Sheppard sighed and lowered his arms. "Michael hasn't been seen by anyone since yesterday afternoon and some of us are beginning to wonder what is going on." He told her. "You know what could happen if he starts getting his nightmares back right?"

"Yes I do John but I doubt he has gone missing because of that, why don't you go and see Carson? He usually knows where Michael is." Teyla said hoping John would leave and not continue asking her questions, otherwise she might reveal something she didn't want too.

"Yeah I think I just might, he usually goes and sees him about his shots anyway." John pointed out, turning around he left the room without saying another word.

Teyla sighed in relief.

Carson came running into Elizabeth office like the Nine Hells had been chasing him, he crashed into her desk so fast that she sprung up from her chair and raced around to help him back up.

"Carson what is wrong?" Elizabeth asked worried at the look on his face.

"It's Caterreana. She hasn't reported in to the infirmary yet and she is always in there at seven-thirty sharp! I have never known her to be late and if she is she usually calls and tells me." Carson said in a rush, stopping to catch his breath.

"Well maybe she is sleeping in?" Elizabeth put in before Carson went on another wave.

"No, no, no, I've tried getting a hold of her but she isn't answering her radio!" Carson spat out, looking at Elizabeth frantically.

Elizabeth suddenly realized what he meant; going over to her radio she spoke into it.

"Colonel Sheppard?" She asked into the radio.

"Here, whatca want ? And to put in have you seen Carson?" Sheppard asked on the other end.

"Carson is here John but the reason I've called is because Caterreana hasn't reported to the infirmary yet and Carson has tried to get a hold of her but there has been no response." Elizabeth told him.

"What!"

"I want you to meet me and Carson outside Caterreana's door but **don't** go in, until we get there." Elizabeth told him, clicking off the radio she turned to Carson and nodded to him, they both headed out of the room.

Michael looked at his face in the mirror, rubbing his hand over his chin he felt the stubble that was coming up. Looking around he wondered if possible he could use one of her razors to shave his face.

I came in to the bathroom and tilted my head to the side when I saw Michael looking at himself in the mirror. "Seeing something you like?"

Michael pulled back from the mirror. "Something I don't like." He said turning his head he looked at her. "Can I use one of your razors to shave my face please?"

I nodded. "Sure, in the little table right there and the shaving cream is in the shower." I said pointing to where each item was. "Just don't cut yourself; it's hard trying to cure shaving cuts."

Michael nodded and went to work. I put my dirty clothes from yesterday into the hamper and left the bathroom. I was only wearing a bra, underwear and jogging pants at the moment so I didn't have a top on quite yet and my hair was still down and messy, thanks to someone I shall not name, and I didn't feel like getting dressed all that quickly either. Walking over to my dresser I picked up my brush and combed my hair.

John, Carson and Elizabeth all came to Caterreana's room, John looked over when he heard footsteps and saw the two coming up to meet him.

"Hello Carson, Elizabeth." John said casually.

"Are you sure we should be going into her room? I mean what if she **is** asleep and she wants to kill us for waking her up?" Carson asked a little fear in his voice, he hated getting on Reana's bad side, it was just plain scary!

"Then that's the chance we have to take, Carson." Elizabeth said, nodding to John.

"Yeah Carson, besides aren't you the one who said she never wakes up late?" John put in.

"Yeah but...I still feel uneasy walking into her room!" Carson whimpered, afraid.

John tried very hard not to laugh at that as he turned and opened the door and all three of them entered Reana's room at once, though Carson wanted to jump right back out. Though when they entered they stopped dead in their tracks with what they saw.

I turned around when I heard the door open and I froze when I saw who it was, standing there stone still for about three seconds I screamed.

"ARUGH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING IN HERE?!" I screamed, yanking the shirt that I was holding up to cover my chest.

And to make matters even worse...Michael came running out of the bathroom, dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"What's goin...Oh...Hi Colonel!" Michael said happily, a little too happily! As he saw John, Elizabeth and Carson all standing near the door looking between him and Reana.

John looked between the almost-naked Michael and Reana who was trying to hide her chest, his look becoming even more questionable with every passing second. Carson though was trying very hard not to laugh and smile at the same time though all the while trying to look surprise too. Elizabeth though had her eyebrows up so high it was amazing that they didn't fly off.

'God just shoot me now!' I begged silently.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on in here?" John demanded quite nicely, though right then he felt like smacking somebody.

"Well...let's see...he fell asleep here?" I said sweetly, though I just realized that I had made matters only worse.

"And explain **'just fell asleep here'**, Reana." John Sheppard asked stepping forward a few steps, his hands clenched into fists.

Michael looked over at Reana and she over at him, deciding that it was best that he wasn't in this conversation he took a step back.

"I think I'll go and finish up in the bathroom." Michael said turning around on his heels and walking very fast to the bathroom.

I watched him go then turned my head back to the group, mostly my eyes were on John, who had looked ready to kill Michael at any second if he didn't leave.

Knowing that I needed to explain myself quickly before there was bloodshed, I turned around and put the shirt on that I was holding then spoke as I did it.

"Michael and I had dinner last night in the mess hall and instead of him having to go up two levels to go to his room I offered him to stay the night here." I explained to John before he went and decided to throttle Michael in the bathroom.

"And what happened after you invited him to stay the night here?" Elizabeth asked her, her eyebrows still up.

"Nothing really, we both went to bed and woke-up late that's all." I said.

"But you never wake-up late..." John put in.

"I beg your pardon! I do too! And if you are looking for someone to blame or something you won't find it here." I told him glaring at him. "Nothing happened between me and Michael last night in here, I assure you."

"But you had dinner with him..." Elizabeth asked, her eyes now narrowing.

"Yes I did, Michael wanted to get to know me a little better so we had dinner last night; that's all that happened." I assured her, despite that I was lying at the same time for I didn't want them knowing who had set the dinner up in the first place.

Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you Reana, that's all we wanted to know."

John turned his head and stared at her. "Elizabeth..."

"There is nothing wrong here John." She said, her words warning him.

John looked at her for a moment longer, huffed his anger out in a long slow breath; he then walked out with her and Carson leaving Reana alone.

I sighed in relief when they left and locked the door to make sure they couldn't get in a second time. I decided to check in on Michael to make sure he was alright and hadn't flown out the window. Though the moment I opened the door I wished I hadn't!

"Michael...are you ok?" I asked entering the room and freezing where I stood.

Michael was just getting out of the shower and reaching for a towel when he heard her voice and his head snapped up so fast he got whiplash! Though not before diving back into the shower and trying to hide himself.

"Oh god...I didn't know you...so, so sorry..." I stammered as I tried to get out of the bathroom as quick as my legs would aloud it; though they decided to plant themselves into the floor it seems.

Michael poked his head out from behind the shower door. "No harm done! Just...just pass me that towel please!" He said his voice a little high-pitched.

I walked towards the small table and picked up the towel, turning my head the other way I handed it to him then turned fully around and walked out the door and took a deep breath when I got to my bed and fell down on it. I still needed to change my shirt and here I was thanking god for giving me sight! Forcing myself up off the bed I went back to my dresser and found a light green t-shirt, taking the dress shirt that I had on off and tossing it back into the dresser I put the green one on and started brushing my hair. By the time that I finished and had my hair pushed back from my forehead with a headband, Michael had come out of the bathroom, dressed in the jeans he wore last night and a black t-shirt with a star on its left shoulder that I had given him.

"You ok?" Michael asked her, worry in his eyes.

I turned my head and looked at him. "Yes I'm fine, don't worry, it was bound to happen sooner or later." I told him smiling.

"That's not the point!" Michael said, crossing his arms.

I grinned as I went over to a chair near the bed and picked up my lab coat. "At least there is nothing wrong with you."

Michael gaped at her. "You do realize what we're talking about right?" He asked still gaping.

I giggled and went over to the doors and unlocked them. "Yes I know what we're talking about, but we have to get to work before they send out another search party."

"Yeah but if they do, this time I'll be wearing clothes and not a towel." Michael informed her, grinning.

Before I walked out the door I turned and looked over at him. "Weren't you supposed to take your pills that gave you for your nightmares last night and this morning?"

Michael shrugged. "I'll be alright; not taking two pills isn't going to kill me."

I perked my left eyebrow up and stared at him with pursed lips. "You better know that for sure, because if you end up in the infirmary at all today because of it, I'm not saving your pretty little bee-hind."

Michael nodded. "I'm sure Milady."

I tilted my head a bit to the right and still stared at him with my perked eyebrow, seeing that he wasn't going to say anything else I walked out the door and Michael ran after me.

Michael caught up to her and walked along side her as they headed towards the infirmary. He decided to ask her what had happened early with and Colonel Sheppard.

"What did they want?" He asked. "Besides Sheppard wanting to kill me that is."

I smiled at that comment. "They were just worried about me because I didn't sign in for work at seven-thirty like I usually do, they thought something might've happened to me and that's why they were there. Though with you being there it didn't help matters."

"I noticed." He said. "Though I have to ask, what is with Sheppard and you anyway?"

"The Colonel and I were together once long ago and I ended it because I couldn't live with him because of his unending act to always disobey orders all the time, and I didn't want to live with the thought of him being in jail because of it." I told him.

"So you told him it was over and he hates you for it?" Michael asked wondering if that's why the Colonel was so angry at seeing him there, because she was with someone else.

"Mostly that's the reason, the other is because we are working together and I don't take orders from him." I explained, walking up a couple of steps and turning a left corner.

We had reached the infirmary and Michael stopped me from going in by grabbing my arm.

"I just want to point out to all those who would be looking." He whispered; taking a hold of her shoulder and making her face him. "You never know where a camera might be..."

I tilted my head upwards and looked into his face. "What point would that be? Cause there is Wraith blood samples in there that are calling out my name to study them."

Michael smiled and leaned his face close. "They can wait a few seconds..." He whispered kissing her.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist. If no one could see this then they were pretty blind sighted for there was indeed a camera right outside the infirmary and we were being broadcasted live throughout Atlantis and not caring who saw it either.

My lips parted from his and I smiled against his cheek. "You do realize you're going to be having Sheppard coming after you with a giant axe right?"

Michael smiled against her ear. "I can handle him."

"You better! for I plan on being with you for a long time to come." I told him still smiling.

He let her go and just stood back and looked her over. "I'll be holding you to that Doctor."

I grinned at him, turning back towards the infirmary doors I entered and went to the fridge that held my Wraith blood samples and once at my desk I went right to work with checking what I saw yesterday. If I am right with what I saw then this could be the most amazing discovery for all medical kind.

During all of the morning Caterreana study the Wraith blood sample, she added different chemicals to each drop of blood that she laid on a glass sheet and study them to see what was most harmful to the Wraith, besides salt water. She also added different blood cells and DNA to it and saw some surprising results.

When a person has cancer their white blood cell count is down and can't fight it off and so they need chemo to cure the body and get rid of it. And since Wraith's could heal themselves...she went and added a blood sample of someone's from Earth that had cancer, the Wraith cells attacked it instanteously and begun to heal the damaged cells within it and thus the cancer was gone. If it could do that to cancer it could cure almost any infection known to man on Earth and probably more. Reana had to tell Carson this, but after she tested it on something else.

Herself.

She took a needle and poked it into her arm and took one vial of her blood. Cleaning up her arm she went and added a few drops of Wraith blood to a small dish then added her own, the Wraith cells attack it like a swarm of ants going in for the kill. After a few seconds of looking through the microscope the cells seem to look normal and stopped attacking and with that she understood what her mind had already come up with. Wraith blood could cure any infection, cancer or man-made bacteria that the person was born with or had gotten during their lifespan.

"Carson needs to know this." I whispered; getting up off the stool I went in search of him.

When Reana realized that Carson wasn't in the infirmary she had raced down to the mess hall, thinking he might be there because it was lunch time, not slowing down and almost bumping into everyone she met. Once there she found him talking to Rodney and Teyla, putting up the nerve to go there she marched right over and yanked Carson out of his seat and into the hallway, everyone in the mess hall had been watching and wondering what the poor doctor had done to be dragged out of there like a little kid. Now here she was, trying very hard not to act like a kid, and tell Carson of her discovery.

"Whoa! Whoa! Reana calm down love!" Carson asked respectfully, placing his hands on her shoulders to calm her. "Now begin again love."

"It heals cancer; it cures it from all of the body and brings the white blood cell count back up to normal." I explained, still rushing in speech.

"What does?" Carson asked her, his eyebrows going up a bit in wonder at her excitement.

"I tested the Wraith blood on human DNA that has been sickened with cancer and other diseases and the Wraith cells killed it all and cured the blood back to its original state." I explained to him in a calmer voice. "I even used my own blood and it cured the eczema that I have had since I was born. Well the eczema cells that were in my blood that is."

Carson stared at her goggled-eyed. "Are you crazy? Do you have any idea what the effects that could do to you?"

I held my hands up. "It's alright Carson I am fine, all I did was take a blood sample of mine and use it, that's all."

Carson thought about her words for a moment, his fingers curled around his chin. "I shall have a look at it when I return back to the infirmary, until then I suggest you get something to eat for you have been at that all morning."

I nodded. "Yes boss, right away." I loved mocking people when they gave me orders and the look on Carson's face was priceless, thank the gods I had fast legs otherwise Carson would've whacked my behind to hell and back.

After about a hour of having something to eat and drinking the famous coffee of Atlantis that I had stored away in my backpack, I went back to the infirmary and Carson was there to greet me. It seems we were both going to work together on my discovery and the reason, Carson was becoming a little giddy now that he realized what this could mean to the medical history files. Already I could see the name **Sir Carson Beckett The First **printed somewhere.

For the next couple of hours Reana and Carson worked beyond hard at seeing and finding what the Wraith blood could do by adding it to other parts of the human body; skin, hair, teeth, eyes and even voice. The eyes and voice part Reana offered to do, considering that Carson had already used his hair sample and skin sample as a test subject and the tooth part they might need to get from someone else.

By mixing the Wraith blood to a small vial of eye drops then adding some to Reana's eyes and then adding some of the blood to a drinkable liquid and letting her sallow it, Carson waited to see what would happen, the result was a little shocking.

"Carson...? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked after a couple of minutes, Carson was looking at me like I had something gross on my face and it was disturbing me.

"Your eyes...they become silted!" Carson said shocked, his fingers pointing to her eyes.

I looked at him with confused expression, reaching over to pick up the hand mirror that laid on my desk, I looked at myself in it. My shocked expression matched Carson's.

"My god!" I squeaked, staring at my silted eyes that now swirled sliver-green instead of blending. Then I stared at myself a little longer and an smile graced my face.

"What is it?" Carson asked concern now that he was seeing her smiling.

I looked up from the mirror just a grinning. "I look hot!" I proclaimed happily.

"Oh god no!" Carson whimpered, slapping his forehead.

"I like these! Can I keep them?" I asked still staring in the mirror.

"No you may not, I only gave you enough drops to last about a hour." Carson said still wondering if he did the right thing.

"Oooo, I was hoping to keep them; they make me look dangerous!" I giggled, wonder how Michael would react upon seeing these.

"Now onto other things, hows your voice?" Carson asked going up and taking the mirror from her.

"Fine, nothing has happened in that department yet." I said gloomily now that he went and took my mirror, I was enjoying looking at my new eyes.

Carson looked at her with an expression of seriousness. "I know what you are thinking; and the answer is no."

I pouted. "Oh come on Carson, just for little ol' me? You are always ranting on me about how I don't have any fun and this is fun to me."

"Yes, dangerous fun, which I am not going to get in trouble for." He said ignoring her pouting.

Of course Carson's wish never seemed to last very long for someone totally unexpected entered the infirmary and made Caterreana's new enhancements just shine with total mischief. And of course payback too.

Doctor Rodney McKay.

"**Reana**..." Warned Carson, he noticed that look even if her eyes were different.

"Oh don't worry Carson..." She begun to say, getting up off the stool. "...I won't hurt him much."

"." Reana said, getting his attention for he seemed to be looking for something, or someone.

Rodney turned around to see who spoke his name and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw who it was.

"Rodney, I have a confession to make to you." I begun to say, getting closer to him.

"Oh god!" Rodney whispered, crossing his arms. "What is it?"

"You have always been right about me Rodney, I have been totally jealous of you since we got here and I have tried in every way to undermine you but nothing has ever worked." I confessed. "I also have to confess that I have feelings for you and every time we fight the passion for you just keeps on growing. Oh Rodney McKay! I love you!" I couldn't even believe that I was saying those words, and to be honest, that was the shortest and quickest confession I have ever made.

Rodney looked like he just got hit with a book in the face and poor Carson looked ready to faint at any moment. Though that was barely the beginning of the plan for Caterreana flung her arms around Rodney's shoulders and kissed him full on the mouth.

That did it, Carson fainted.

Rodney stood there in complete dumbfounders of the kiss the whole time and when she ended it he still was like that though it didn't help the matters when he noticed her smiling very sweetly at him. The department of Wraith voice box was now working.

"I also have another confession Rodney..." I said moving my hips against his and leaning in close to his ear, causing him to gulp. "...I am also a Wraith and you have been on my list for some time now." My voice deepened and became a growl as I tried to purr, pulling back I gave him a clear view of my eyes.

"Oh crap!" Rodney whispered seeing her eyes now and also noticing her voice changing. "You..you...you...how...what...when?" Rodney stammered as he fell away from her and fainted onto the floor.

I stood there looking down at him a very big, happy smile finding its way onto my lips. Lying never had felt so good when you wanted payback! Looking over to smile at Carson I now noticed him on the floor too, passed out like Rodney. Two birds knocked out with one stone.

"Well at least I know the Wraith enhancements are working." I said to myself, I walked back to my desk to see what time it was, the mini-clock read six-twenty-eight and I was shocked to see how fast the day went. Deciding that it was best that I clean up the lab before either Carson or Rodney woke to come after me with giant axes.

I went and pulled Rodney's and Carson's bodies towards two infirmaries beds and laid them on each, thankfully I was somewhat strong for Rodney and Carson were heavy! I pulled the blankets up to their chins and let them sleep. I cleaned up the tables and placed the vials back in the fridge along with the eye drops that I marked **'do not use'** on it so no one else would be going around the base with Wraith eyes. Once everything that we had used today was put away safely I went over and picked up Carson's green notebook that he was using to write everything down in that we were doing with the Wraith vials and went over to his desk to lay it within the second drawer.

Carson's desk was a mess; well it always was when he was researching like mad to find everything about everyone. Opening the second drawer I laid the notebook on a set of rulers and before I closed it I noticed a cd holder with his name on it, being noisy a little I took the cd case out and opened it just halfway, there were about sixteen cds in there and most of them had a name on it but I didn't see it unless opened all the way.

"Carson won't mind if I listen to his music." I said zipping the cd case closed again and pushing the drawer closed, I went over and clicked the lights off in the lab and left to go to my quarters.

Rodney and Carson both woke up two minutes later and were both yelling Caterreana's name to the hells. Well mostly Rodney because now he had a very sore ego that just got whacked by a hot black haired chick that he hated with a passion!

Once in my quarters I laid my lab coat and cd case on the bed and went to have a shower. Once in the bathroom I turned on my cd player that I had stuck to the wall near the mirror and listened to some tunes while I had my relaxing shower with lavender soap and vanilla shampoo. My two favourite scents with me in the shower, it was indeed heaven!

An half an hour later I emerged from the bathroom wrapped in my bathrobe and drying my hair with a fluffy towel. I went over to my desk and took my laptop off of it and went over to the bed where I laid it down and finished drying my hair. When I was happy with dry and ruffled hair, I sat down and was about to open the laptop when I thought of something.

"I don't need to look at it now; I can wait a couple of hours." I said thinking now, picking it up and I laid it on the bedside table along with the cd case. "I'll have a nap for a while."

I turned off the laptop and shut it then I reached up and turned off the lamp, crawling underneath the covers I wrapped my bathrobe a little tighter around me and closed my eyes to go to sleep.

Michael walked down the hallway towards Caterreana's room at seven-forty-eight and came to a stop outside her door, reaching out his hand he knocked on the door a couple of times to alert her she had company, when no one answered he pressed the button on the panel and entered. Looking around the room he found her in bed, sleeping soundly.

'Just like her to go to bed earlier.' He thought smiling as he walked over to the bed and stared down at the sleeping beauty. 'And she fell asleep in her bathrobe, typical.'

Michael turned on the lamp and waited to see if she woke up because of it, all she did was turn over onto her right side in her sleep, he smiled and his eyes caught her laptop that was sitting on the side table with a cd case that had name on it.

'What she doing with that?' He thought picking up the case and unzipping it. 'Enough cds in here though.' He looked through the cds to see if there was anything he might be interested in. His fingers stopped on one cd that had a name on it that caught his eye..

_Project: 004026 Day One_

"Project?" He whispered taking the cd out and looking at it in his hand. "What project was he working on?" He searched the cd case again and found ten more like the one he had in his hand but they had different days on each of them. He took her laptop and the case and went and sat down in a chair that was across from the bed and turned it on, he placed the cd into the drive and an program window popped up and he clicked yes, the video screen came up and he clicked play to watch.

My mind started drifting my body awake after I was having a wonderful dream of ice cream and something to do with the ocean. I opened my eyes to pitch blackness and had to take a few moments to realize that I was in my room and in bed, and that it was night time so no need to panic! Rolling onto my back I sat up in my bed and took a look around, the only light that was coming in was from outside the window from the city and from my tiny nightlight on my clock.

It took a moment to realize why I had woken up and why I suddenly felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end.

Something or someone was in my room and I couldn't see where. Reaching over to turn the lamp on my hand was stopped.

"Leave it off."

I recognize the voice that spoke. Turning my head around I tried to see him in the dark but with no luck.

"Michael...? What are you doing in here?" I asked, fear crawling into my voice a little. When a person is in a dark room and not letting the other person know what he/she is doing that usually makes for panic.

"I came in here earlier but you were asleep." Michael explained; there were sounds of shuffling as he moved from wherever he was in the room.

"You could've woke me up." I said looking over at my clock and seeing that it was ten-nineteen.

"I thought it was best that you didn't." He said, the bed slumping down a bit as he sat down near her.

I felt him near me so I reached out with my hand and touched what felt like his arm then moved it up to feel the t-shirt that he was wearing, feeling the shape of the star on the sleeve I realized it was the same shirt I let him borrow this morning, moving my hand a little more I felt the pulse of his throat then the outline of his jawbone.

"At least I can still feel you." I whispered smiling in the dark, moving out from underneath the covers I sat next to him and rested my head against his chest. His arm came around my shoulders.

"Reana...we need to talk about something." Michael said his voice sounding dark for some reason.

I clasped his hand with my own. "What about?"

Michael's grip on her shoulder tightens. "I've found something out about myself..."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5-Human No More

"What do you mean?" I asked sitting up and removing his hand from my shoulder, his voice sounded angry for some reason and I so wished I could turn on the light to see why. I would also love to know what was going on that Michael sounded so distressed. It was starting to worry me a little.

Michael turned his face towards her and his eyes seem to glow almost in the darkened room, before I could ask him again of what he meant his mouth was crushed against mine and I felt my breath leave my lungs. Closing my eyes and holding onto his shoulders I tried to gain control of what was happening here, Michael's mouth was burning me and sending fires through my veins and I felt like I was slowly being burned to death, but in a good way!

His mouth left hers and they took a moment to catch their breath before either one of them spoke. His hands now cupped her face and he rested his forehead against hers for support of some kind.

"What was that for?" I asked softly as I regain the use of my mouth and voice for after that kiss I was left numb everywhere.

"You love me right?" Michael asked her.

I blinked my eyes at the question. "Yes, considering that we only have just started seeing each other fully now."

"But do you care about me enough to see yourself sending your life with me?" Michael asked her his voice shaking.

I reached my hands up and grabbed his wrists and ran my fingers along the inside of his palms. "I can see that happening, though we have to get to know each other a little more."

"Yes but even if that, what if I wasn't what you thought? Like the angel you think I am." Michael whispered sadness creeping into his voice.

"You are an angel! My angel! Of all the ladies you could've fallen for you fell for me, despite that I am still trying to find out why that is, but even if you are not a angel you are still the Michael that fell in love with me and won me over with your innocent charms." I told him, kissing his cheeks lightly.

"I may not be as innocent as I care to be." Michael whispered his hands falling away from her face.

I rubbed the back of my hand against his cheek. "Where is this coming from Michael? What's going on that has made you worry about something like this?"

Michael sighed at her question. "Earlier when I had come in here to see you and found you asleep, I saw your laptop and a cd case with Dr.Beckett name on it, so I decided to take a look at it and found a cd in there that was called **Project: 004026**. There was a number of cds with the same name but with different days on it and the one I found was day one so I took your laptop and went and watched the video to see what it was about." He explained.

I tilted my head to the left. "And what happened as you watched it?" I asked.

"I found something out that disturbs me." He said. "I can't explain it but all I know is that you must watch the video then you will understand what I mean." He pulled away from her and stood up off the bed, he walked towards the door.

"Michael...?" I called, standing up.

Michael stopped as the doors opened; he turned his head towards her. "Watch the video and you'll know what I mean." He went through the doors before she could say another word.

I stood there in the dark after he left, listening to the words that rang through my mind. I moved to the left and turned the lamp on and begun looking around for my laptop. I saw it on the chair that was in front of the bed, walking over I picked it up and opened it. Windows Media Player was still on but the video had been stopped, I sat down in the chair and saw the cd case on the floor near its legs, facing the screen once more I clicked the play button and watched as the video bar moved along.

_The video played with Ronon and John holding someone down onto a bed while the person struggled to get up, Carson was putting a needle into a IV while John and Ronon held the person down._

_"Your going to need a name how's Mike sound?" John asked the person._

_The camera angled itself and showed who the person was that was struggling against John and Ronon's holdings. And who it was sent Reana reeling with a horrified feeling in her gut._

_It was a Wraith. A Wraith that was fighting against John and Ronon's attempt to hold him down._

I fast-forward the video and watched as the Wraith was being tested with a chemical that Carson injected him with and it was slowly changing him into something and by the wording at the bottom of the screen it was Day Ten, Michael must've left the last cd in the driver for me to see. By the end of the tenth day on the video I found out what the Wraith was changing into.

_A human, the same human that had been in here only moments ago. A human by the name of Michael Kenmore._

I sat in the chair with a horrible sickening feeling running through my whole body, the laptop remained opened and the video paused on Michael's face as he slept, I stared at that face that I had come to see in the last three months and had come to know really well in the last couple of days. I got up off the bed and raced towards the bathroom where I puked my guts up for the next five minutes.

After cleaning myself up and getting into a clean pair of clothing I went over to the laptop and turned it off, I sat it on the bedside table and just laid there in my bed, thinking of what I had just seen in the last twenty minutes. Thinking it only made me run to the bathroom once more.

Michael Kenmore was a Wraith, a Wraith! And to make matters worse, I was in love with him!

"I'm in love with a Wraith." I said to myself as I laid my head down onto the pillow.

A Wraith that was in love with her of all people!

He looked out the window at the city of Atlantis, the city he had called home now for three months only to find out it was actually his prison. His home away from his original home, the Hive Ships, his Hive.

Amazing how you think you know someone and it turns out to be completely different then what you thought. That's how he felt right about now, confused and completely dumbfounded. Was everything here that he gotten use to just a lie covered up by them? Was what he was feeling right now a lie and just some side effects from the drug they put in him? Did he even know anyone here or was that all a lie too? He just felt so lost that he doubt he could ever be pulled out from the void he now placed himself in.

That was...until the door opened.

She walked into his room very quietly, her footsteps barely making a sound on the marbled floor. He saw her through the window's reflection and had to smile at her courage at being here, even if she now knew the truth of who he was.

"Michael...?" She asked softly.

"What are you doing here Caterreana?" He asked, not turning around to speak at her.

"I saw the video..." I started to say but trailed off when I felt my eyes sting.

"So what are you doing here then? Why not go tell Dr.Beckett and Dr.Wier of what you know?" He asked his eyes burning into the window as though wanting to transfer his anger into it. "Why come down here and see me at all?"

"Because I am not that heartless to just go and turn my back on you." I told him a little anger rising into my voice. "I can't leave you like this! I won't let them go and throw you into some cell because of what you are."

"And what am I?" He asked her questionly, his hands clenching into fists.

I breathed a deep breath before speaking my next words. "You're a human that was once a Wraith that has been given another chance at life, away from the killing."

"I'm not a human; I'm a Wraith. No matter what you do to my appearance I will always be labeled as a Wraith." He said clearly to her.

"Not to me, you'll always be the human who I fell in love with." I said truthfully, my eyes were stinging but I wouldn't let the tears fall.

"Love? What you feel for me is a lie! How can you love me if you don't even know who or what I am." Michael snapped angrily at her.

"It isn't a lie! I do love you! I trust you, I feel safe around you, I've seen you in the infirmary for the past three months always coming in for a check-up and I've always wonder who you were and why I never met someone who was sweet and kind and a perfect gentlemen before. For the past couple of days now I have gotten to know you and even have feelings towards that I haven't felt in years! You **are** my Knight in Shining Armor! And that isn't going to change just because you are not who you thought you were." I proclaimed to him, I was speaking the truth from my heart and I prayed he understood!

Michael's eyes looked through the window at her reflection and saw the sadden emotion crossing her features. "You still think I am your angel? Even if I am not what I look to be?" He asked questionly, a tiny flare of hope rising within his heart.

I smiled sadly at his question, for I felt like if I answered wrong he would wish me gone. "Yes I do, even if you don't."

Michael turned away from the window and turned around and faced her. "You don't hate me?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head. "No." My tears falling now.

He took a baby step towards her. "You don't wish me gone from here?"

I shook my head again. "No." I whispered, my cheeks wet.

He took another step, then another, until he stood in front of her. "Will you stay with me?" He whispered his eyes showing hope.

I nodded, my eyes blurred and my throat hurting from trying not to cry.

Michael stared at her for another few moments before wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into a tight hug, she leaned against him in utter surprise and relief, her arms dangled at their sides for she didn't have the strength to lift them. He rested his chin on her shoulder; his eyes closed tightly, he mumbled something underneath his breath that she couldn't hear.

"Hmmmm?" I said my eyes closed, enjoying the warmth and smell of him.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

My arms got their strength back and I wrapped them around his waist. "Your welcome." I whispered leaning my head back and staring up into his light blue eyes. "Even though I still have burn marks all over my body you still come near me."

He raised his hand and touched her cheek. "Your face has healed though so no one can really tell unless they look at your arms." He said smiling as he rubbed his thumb along her jaw line.

"Yeah about that, no opening up the bathrobe; this is the only clothing I got on." I told him, my skin along my jaw was tingling from where he was rubbing it with his thumb.

Michael's eyebrows went up a little and his eyes darted towards the opening on the bathrobe, I pulled my hand away from his waist and reached up to touch his chin, lifting it up I stared at his face.

"Up here buddy-boy." I said smiling, leaning up I closed the few spaces between us and kissed his lips softly.

He deepened the kiss and pulled her harder against him, his right arm around her shoulders and his left around her back. He let go of her lips after a few moments and kissed her cheeks lightly then hugged her once more.

"The problem now is: What do we do next?" He whispered in her ear, concern in his voice.

"I think we should tell them before they go and find out the hard way, just incase something bad happened, otherwise they might just go and throw you into some cell just for knowing who you are now." I explained, moving my head and resting it against his shoulder.

"How do you know they just won't throw me into a cell just for being a Wraith?" Michael asked her, a little anger coming into his voice.

I smiled. "Because, you'll have me by your side."

Michael smiled and tilted his head down. "And I'm the luckiest man alive to have you." He kissed her nose and grinned when she scrunched up her face at him.

Then Michael became all serious, his eyes burned with some unknown emotion as he pulled her away from him and held her at arm's length. When he spoke his voice sounded strange.

"When shall we tell them?" He asked burning her with his eyes.

I thought for a moment then looked at him. "In the morning, when I go to the infirmary come with me and we will tell Carson of what we know."

"And when we do what then?"

"I don't know, hopefully something good." I said sounding doubtful.

He let go of her and turned towards his bed where he sat down and rested his head in his hands. "Tomorrow...great."

I walked over to him and sat down on the bed beside him, wrapping my arm around his shoulders I rested my head on them. "I'll be with you so don't worry." I said hoping that those words comfort him a little.

"Hmmmm." Was all he said. Typical.

"Come on." I said, getting up off the bed and standing in front of him. "Time to get you to bed." I took his hands and proceeded to pull him up.

"What?" He asked blinking dumbfounded at her, she had pulled him up off the bed and was now trying to take his shirt off!

"I am putting you to bed, you need to get your rest and I am making sure you get it." I told him pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor.

Michael held up his hands. "Whoa! If I am going to bed then your coming with me!"

I shook my head. "No I can't, I got no clothes here and as I told you early I am not wearing anything underneath of this robe so I am going to go to my own room where I can get some. Then I am going to bed there."

"I can lend you some..." Michael said shrugging his shoulders a bit and smiling.

"No I'm sorry, besides I have to bring those cds back in the morning to show Carson of what we know and I don't feel like making ten million trips back and forth around here." I told him pulling the covers down a bit from the bed and pointing for him to get in.

"Your some bossy you know that." Michael told her sulking climbing underneath his bed covers

"One of the reasons why you need me around." I said smiling. "If I didn't boss you around lord knows how much trouble you get in."

"Me get in trouble? Hello I'm the bad guy here." Michael pointed out.

"Only if you need be." I said leaning down and kissing his forehead. "Go to bed and I'll see you in the morning."

Michael just tilted his head and smirked at her, his eyes showing what he was thinking. You-got-to-be-kidding-me look always seem to fit him just right. But he laid down and pulled the covers up over him and decided to go to sleep like she said.

I smiled at him, turning around I walked towards the door and shut the lights off and left. I headed towards my quarters.

When morning came Reana was at Michael's door around seven-thirty with Carson's cd case in hand, Michael got ready while Reana waited then they left at seven-forty and headed towards the Gate Room where Reana said it was better that all of them who had worked on the project were to know instead of just Carson. Easier that way and safer for then Michael wouldn't be alone incase someone approached him and sent him flying to a cell.

"Are you sure about this?" Michael asked once they were in the Gate Room and saw the Colonel and Dr.Weir talking near the steps.

Reana nodded. "I'm always sure about everything."

"That's a lie if I ever heard one." Michael whispered in her ear, he had a hold of her arm and was walking very closely to her as they headed towards Sheppard and Dr.Weir.

Sheppard turned his head and his eyebrows went up when he saw Reana and Michael coming to them; Dr.Weir saw his face and turned to see what he was looking at and was also stunned with surprise when she saw Michael and Reana right by the steps looking up at them.

"Reana, what are you doing here?" She asked the look of surprise still showing.

"Dr.Weir, Sheppard, We need to talk." Reana said sternly.

"About what?" Sheppard asked.

Michael looked at the Colonel and something seemed to glitter in his eyes that suddenly made both him and Dr.Weir look a little uneasy. "It's about **Project:004026**." He said a smile that seemed more animal then human shown about his lips.

John Sheppard and Elizabeth Wier froze where they stood when Michael uttered his words, both of them stared at Reana with fear in their eyes and in their faces.

"Alright then." Weir said softly, turning around she went up the steps and into the Control Room.

Sheppard stared at Reana and Michael for a couple of moments while Elizabeth's voice rang out through Atlantis. Reana only glared at John while they walked up the steps, Michael holding her arm, and they both went into the Meeting Room.

Reana stood at the front near the computer screen while Michael stood beside her, his arms behind his back, they waited until everyone that Dr.Weir had called on the intercom had come and when the last person entered did Reana begin.

Michael stepped aside from the screen while Reana connected her laptop to the computer and played the video that Michael had shown her. Everyone in the room turned white when the saw what the video was and as it played people got even whiter. Everyone saw the Wraith, saw Colonel Sheppard and Ronon hold him down and they saw what the Wraith had become. Michael Kenmore, who now looked at them all with seething hatred.

Reana turned around and looked everyone over with her piercing sliver-green eyes. "Care to explain what the hell you people were doing?" She asked, her voice dripping with venom.

Elizabeth, John, Teyla, Ronon and Carson all looked at each other along with the others in the room. None of them wanted to tell her but they knew they had no choice.

"We were experimenting with what is called the retrovirus; it turns the living tissue of a Wraith back to its human form, separating it from the Iratus Bug that made the Wraith in the beginning. When Michael succeeded in becoming the first Wraith ever to become human we decided to keep it that way. The treatment, when taken, erases all the memories that he had as a Wraith and since we didn't want him remembering because now he had a new life ahead of him we just let it be." Dr.Weir told her.

Michael stepped forwards and slammed his fist down onto the table, making everyone jump. "You had no right to lie to me! I don't give a shit if I was a Wraith once but you still could've told me the damn truth."

With that little outburst Ronon had jumped right from his seat and had his gun pointing right at Michael, Reana cried out and jumped in front of him. Everyone had now gotten out of their seat and John was yelling at Ronon to drop the weapon and Teyla was trying to take it out of his hand. Reana turned her head towards Michael to see if he was ok and noticed something different about him, something odd in his appearance.

"Michael...? Are you ok?" She asked turning around to face him.

Michael watched the little fight scene with disgust at Ronon. Turning his head when Reana spoke he looked at her.

"I'm fine, just disgusted that's all." He said.

Reana nodded and turned back to the crew, standing up straight she took a deep breath and Michael knew almost at once what she was going to do and back away a little.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I screamed.

Everyone turned around and stared at her, glaring at them they took their seats again along with Ronon who had finally lowered his gun away from Michael and sat down with a thump.

"Now what I want to know is there any side effects of this drug that you used?" I asked looking over at Carson.

"Yes, if he keeps using the pills that I gave him then he will stay as a human; otherwise he reverts back to being a Wraith." Carson explained nodding his head towards Michael.

I turned my head towards Michael. 'He hasn't taken his pills for three days now.' My mind thought, looking harder at his appearance.

"Are you going to throw him into a cell?" I asked Sheppard questionly.

Sheppard looked over at Michael. "If he doesn't decide to go AWOL on us then no."

I stood up straight. "Good, because I have no intention of seeing Michael locked in a cell because of who and what he is." I looked directly at Ronon when I spoke.

Ronon glared at her and the tension in the room suddenly went eighty percent higher.

"Alright kids no need to wring each others necks now." Sheppard said leaning forward in his chair and looking at both Reana and Ronon. "Michael shall not be harmed by any of us; unless he decides to go Jason X on us then we might have too."

Michael turned his head towards Reana, confused.

"It's a character off of a movie that we know back on Earth." I whispered to him, he nodded then looked back at the crew.

"But so long as you take the pills that Dr.Carson has given you, Michael, then everything will be ok and you will still be allowed to live here on Atlantis like you have been for the last few months." Dr.Weir told him, a fake smile upon her face.

Michael nodded his head to her then looked back at Reana, I nodded and tossed Carson his cd case back then took Michael's hand and he lead me towards the doors.

"Where are you going?" John asked standing up, suspicion and concern rising in his voice.

"We are going to Reana quarters." Michael said turning his head towards Sheppard and locking his eyes with his own.

"Why?" Dr.Weir asked standing up also.

"I want to talk to Michael alone." Reana said, looking over at Dr.Weir. "Please don't try to follow us." Michael lead her out of the room and they headed towards her quarters.

Once they had gotten to Reana's quarters, she locked the door and spun around to face Michael.

"Those pills he gave you for your nightmares are the same pills that help you stay human; which you haven't taken in three days!" I retorted at him.

Michael glared at her. "Why should I stay human when I am not even welcomed as it!"

"Hello! I welcome it!" I cried, placing my hand on my chest and pointing to myself.

"Yes but for how long?" He asked standing in front of her, his face twisted in anger.

"For a very long time, even if you became a Wraith again I would still be with you." I exclaimed placing my hands on his forearms.

He looked down at them then back up at her, reaching his hands up he cupped her face and kissed her, hard. She lightened the kiss with her lips, making it not so painful. His arms came up around her shoulders and he pulled her closer to him.

"You would sacrifice everything you have here; just to be with me?" Michael asked her, his lips inches away from hers.

"Yes I would." I whispered. "I have even found a way for me to become like you."

That made Michael pull her away from him and stare her down. "What? How?"

I blinked for a moment then spoke. "By injecting the retrovirus into a human, since the human has no Wraith cells or the Iratus Bug cells it won't do anything but inject Wraith DNA into the human and the retrovirus will be confused like hell and start attacking the human white and red blood cells. But of course when you do that you have to first inject Wraith stem cells then add the blood, since the Wraith have a naturally healing abilities, once the human DNA is gone it will take over and start creating new cells for its new body."

"In what way?" Michael asked.

"By reviving the being, who is now dead because of his/her own DNA being wiped out, the Wraith cells will multiply and start shaping and creating new organs and bio systems and then change the person altogether. Though it would probably take about eighteen hours for that to work and hopefully during that time people won't go and bury the poor thing into a grave." I explained, sitting down in a chair near the door.

Michael stared at her in complete awe, he walked up and got down on his knees and for a split second Reana thought he was going to ask her to marry him. He took her hands and kissed them, a smile as big as Mars graced his lips.

"You are truly one of a kind." He said still smiling.

"And you are truly scaring me!" She said, removing her hands from his. "For a moment there I swear I thought you were going to ask me to marry you."

Michael laughed at that notion. "No, no, we aren't there quite yet." He grinned at her.

I slapped him gently across the head, standing up I went over to the bed and laid down and took my quilt and covered myself up. Michael smirked at that and went over to the bed and pulled the quilt off of her, boy did she ever get mad at that!

"You are about to become a Wraith again and yet you still find time to play games with me, now give that back!" I demanded.

Michael smiled evilly at her. "No matter who I am I will always have time to be with you." He reached down and pulled her up off the bed, wrapping them both in her quilt he smiled at her as his arms came around her waist.

I looked up at him. "They don't trust you."

Michael's eyes darkened at that statement. "I know, I also know I can't stay here much longer, otherwise they'll do the treatment all over again; and you won't be able to stop them."

"I can try." She said strongly.-

He smiled sadly. "No, you can't." He reached his hands up and cupped her face, she looked up into his eyes and he into hers, his hands slowly went down to her neck. "Just remember that I always will care for you, no matter if I am a Wraith or not, the feelings I feel will not change."

"I know, but I will try and protect you no matter what." She told him, smiling softly.

He sighed for a moment. "You said early that if a human is injected with the retrovirus then injected with Wraith stem cells along with Wraith blood; than the retrovirus would kill off all human cells then convert it all into Wraith cells."

She nodded. "Yes, but when that happens the person will have died from not having any oxygen in any of its veins, the blood would rust and stop the heart in about twenty minutes, the Wraith DNA would revive it by curing it and recreating new cells in the body."

"And would you become a Wraith just to stay with me?" He asked.

Reana nodded. "I would, I won't stand by while they blindly kill you for who you are, and I would even go with you if you had to flee this place. You never know when you might need a helping hand in something that only I can do."

Michael nodded at her. "Then you must get the retrovirus and the Wraith DNA from the infirmary before Dr.Weir and Sheppard decide to send a raiding party to find me."

"But Michael..." She begun.

"Trust me on this Reana, get the retrovirus and the DNA and bring it back here, we will discuss this further when you get back." Michael said, letting go of her and stepping away to the window.

"Yes Michael." She said, turning away she walked to the doors and left the room but not before looking back at Michael for a second, worry within her eyes.

Michael stared out the window at the mid-morning sky, his mind whirling around his thoughts.

"Everything is going so wrong..." He whispered, leaning his head against the window. "...We have to get out of here."

It was about a hour later that Reana came running into the room, a medical bag in her hands, she dropped the bag on the bed and ran right back to the door and locked it. She fell to the room and rested her back against the door, breathing heavily.

"What happened?" Michael asked running up to her and kneeling down.

"Nothing, just wanted to get here before anyone suspected anything." I said gulping air into my lungs.

Michael shook his head. "You worry my at times I tell ya."

"I do that a lot." I replied smiling.

"Were you able to get the medicine?" He asked.

"Yes, now can you tell me what we are going to do with it?" I asked him standing up now.

"First we are getting out of here." He said picking up the bag from the bed and heading towards the door.

"Where to?" I asked running after me, man my legs are going to be like bricks after this is all over.

"To the armory first, then to the Gate Room." Michael explained, leaning around a corner and making sure no one was there.

"Your going back aren't you?" I asked quietly.

Michael turned his head and looked at her. "We both are."

"You do realize that we have a very slim chance in surviving this?" I told him.

"Yes." Was his reply.

We snuck as quietly and quickly as possible to the armory, without being caught or seen by any of the guards. To me this all felt like a ancient castle and we were both thieves sneaking in to grab the gold. Of course the hardest part would be sneaking out and not getting shot to death.

"I have to tell you that this whole plan that you're doing is insane, unrational, crazy, stupid…" I begun to say once we were in the armory and Michael was grabbing a pistol and a vest along with a few other things.

"…And this could possible lead us both to our deaths not to mention being degraded by Sheppard…." I continued to say.

Michael zipped up his rest and grabbed his gun, than he walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her hard.

He let go of her lips and stared hard at her with glittering light blue eyes. "Now shut up and do as I say." He ordered.

I nodded nimbly and watched as he tied my hands with a white plastic tie behind my back, he then put on my lab coat that he had bring with us and I now understood why.

"Am I to be your prisoner in all this?" I asked looking up at his face after he put on my lab coat to hide my hands.

"Yes, for we both know they are not going to let me go unless they have something to lose in all this." Michael said grabbing his weapons and placing them in the loops on the vest. "They care about you and if you're harmed in any way they will no doubt let me leave here without any complaints."

"So basically I am bait in all of this?" I asked a little angry.

"Yes you are." He said looking at me with his eyes, eyes that swirled like murky water. "You will tell them that I wish for them to put in the address for one of the Alpha Sites so we can leave through there."

"I don't know any of the Alpha Sites; I barely ever go off-world, how..." I suddenly felt myself go stiff and just stared straight ahead at him.

"You will obey me, tell them what I want, that I be let through the gate otherwise there will be consequences, like your death upon their hands." He said, his voice echoing through her mind like water rippling upon a pond.

"Yes." She said, her eyes blank as she stared ahead at nothing, he pushed her along and dragged her out the door. They headed down the hall with his arm around her shoulders; they went towards the Gate Room.

When Michael and Reana entered the Gate Room, basically everyone turned and stared at the two in front of the gate, though most were staring at Michael and the gear that he was wearing. He lead Reana up the steps to the Control Room and she stood at the top of the steps, staring at everyone.

"Reana?" Dr.Weir asked, getting up off the chair and looking at her.

Michael pushed Reana forward a bit and she look at Dr.Weir but not fully at her.

"Michael wishes for you to dial in the address to one of the Alpha Sites, we are leaving Atlantis before there is any more trouble." Reana said her voice emotionless.

"Reana are you crazy? We don't want you to leave us, you both are welcomed here." Dr.Weir explained her hands out in front of her.

"That's not true at all, you plan on putting me in a cell if I prove dangerous or you don't think its worth having me here anymore." Michael said stepping forward and glaring hatefully at Elizabeth. "Reana knows this though too, but she can't tell you for she is under my control."

"You what?! How could you do that to her?!" Elizabeth gasped.

"You can't go back on your word if something you care about greatly is harmed." He said smirking.

"Let's talk about this first before we jump to conclusions now. You don't want to hurt her and we don't want to hurt you." Elizabeth said stepping forward to him but stopped when he pulled out his gun and grabbed Reana and pointed it at her chest.

"Don't come any closer! You dial that damn address now or her death will be on your hands! And I don't think you want to wash that blood off for the rest of your life." Michael inquired, his eyes sparkling with danger.

Elizabeth stood still, everyone in the Control Room also stood frozen to where they were. Elizabeth looked at Michael for a couple of moments before turning to the Sergeant at the control dial for the gate.

"Dial in the address to Alpha Site D, and please do it quickly." She said calmly, though she was shaking.

The Sergeant nodded morosely and dials the gate; Elizabeth turned around and stared at Michael, pain in her eyes.

"I thought you loved Reana." She stated.

"I do but during hard times like these you have to make decisions that are not always right if you want to survive." He said stepping back and going down the steps to the gate.

"Don't hurt her Michael! Please don't! She has done nothing wrong to you." Elizabeth pleaded to him.

Michael stood in front of the gate, still holding Reana to him at gun point; he turned his head back up at the balcony and stared at Elizabeth.

"That's one thing I don't think I could do." He said strongly. "Harming her would be harming me." He turned his head back towards the gate and went through.

It shut down behind him and Elizabeth stood there staring at the empty space, she turned towards the Sergeant.

"Call Sheppard and tell him to meet me in my office, he needs to know about this." She ordered, turning around she headed towards her office, tears falling down her


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6-Wraith-To-Be

I looked up from where I was and had to strain my eyes to see where the hell I was, my hands were still bound and I was still wearing my lab coat so at least I wasn't dreaming that last part. I looked around me and saw Michael at the DHD dialing in an address; by the looks of his face he was trying to remember it from somewhere.

"You bastard!"

Michael spun his head around and stared at her, his eyes blazing. Walking over to her he grabbed her by the shoulders and hauled her up off her knees; he glared angrily into her eyes and put a lot of pressure on her forearms.

"Call me that one more time and I will kill you where you stand." He growled out through his teeth.

"Well you deserve it! How dare you use me like a damn toy!" I spat out, trying to pull free of his grasp.

"You damn well know what would of happen if you weren't! They would have never of let me through if you were saying it out of the goodness of you heart." Michael said keeping her still. "They had to believe that one of their comrades was in danger and I made sure they believe it."

"Well next you ever do a stunt like that again I will personally hang you by your entrails!" I spat pulling myself away finally, only to have fallen to the ground.

He picked her up again and held her hard against him; his breath blew heavily on her face and I forced my eyes to look up at his face. His hands went behind her back and grasped her wrists, hard.

"We need to get out of here and I don't have time to argue with you about every little thing that I do, so either shut up about it or pout to someone else that gives a damn." He grated, pushing her away and going back to dialing the gate.

"Yes boss." I whispered, fighting out of my restraints, thankfully I always keep a mini jackknife with me and I was able to get at it in my back pocket. I wasn't going to be his prisoner in all this, no way in hell!

The gate opened and Michael walked over and grabbed me by the arm and we ran towards the gate, once through I knew for a instant that where we were wasn't a friendly little place. And it didn't help any when he started dragging me along the whole time towards somewhere.

"Can you please untie me? It isn't like I am going to run away you know." I told him.

He spun me around and I was pushed up against his chest, looking up at his face I glared at him angrily. This was becoming a difficult situation.

"I am not your enemy Michael; get that through your head." I told him.

He leaned his face close to mine and I was almost hopping that he would kiss me to show me he knew that. He didn't.

"I am having a hard time trying to understand that. There feels like there is two of me inside one body, one wants to believe you so much! But the other just wants to…to hurt you and I can't do that." He whispered weakly, resting his forehead against hers.

"Michael…" I whispered, brushing my lips against his cheek. "You can trust me, you know that."

His hands went slowly around her waist and clasped her wrists, he felt the knife in her hands and took it and cut the ties himself. He pulled off her lab coat and brings her arms around in front of her, the whole time he done this, his eyes never left her face and neither did hers, he leaned his face close to hers and whispers to her.

"I would never harm you, for if I did it would hurt too much." He whispered before kissing her and closing his arms around her waist.

My eyes closed and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him back, never was I so happy to hear those words. My fingers ran through his hair and down the back of his neck, his own hands were against my skin, underneath my t-shirt, warm fingers that sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Michael…."I breathed against his lips.

His hands stopped just above her jeans and he let his lips linger against her own. Staring at her eyes he tried to calm his breathing down.

"We can't do this, we don't have time." I whispered huskily, moving my hands down his chest.

"We have all the time in the world." He said trying to kiss her again but she turned her head away.

"Michael…." I whispered, instead of kissing me like he wanted to his lips trailed a line along my shoulder.

"We have all the time together; no one shall bother us for a long while." He whispered in her ear, nibbling on it gently.

He pushed her up against the cliff wall that surrounded the place, his hands undoing the button on her jeans. His lips were breathing fire down her mouth and throat and her hands were going up his shoulders.

I pulled my mouth away from his and dropped my hands to his waist.

"Oh the Hell with everything!" I grated out, grabbing the ends of his t-shirt I pulled it off and over his head.

It was a few hours later that Michael and Reana laid side by side on a mat of their clothing and were both looking up at the evening sky, the sun was starting to go down in the distance and it was leaving a sky of purple and orange everywhere. Michael's fingers were running up and down her left arm as he nuzzled his nose in her soft hair.

"Those nails of yours are starting to get a tad long don't ya think?" I asked watching his hand.

"Yeah I know, part of the changing." He replied kissing her cheek.

"Where's that medical bag at?" I asked turning my head to try and find it.

Michael turned over and found it near a pile of his clothing, grabbing it he pulled it over and handed it to her.

"Thank you, now look away." I said shooing him.

His eyebrows went up, what was left of them. "I already seen them my dear."

"Yes but its a little embarrassing when you are trying to inject yourself with something while your butt naked for the world to see!" I ranted out, trying to hide a little bit of myself while I found a vein in my arm.

"Here let me help you." He reached over and took a hold of her left arm, taking the needle away from her he begun finding the vein that she had been trying to look for early.

"Ouch!" I whimpered as he poked the needle into my skin, turning my head I reached inside the bag and pulled the retrovirus vial out and handed it to him.

"This takes about an hour to work right?" He asked injecting the vial into her.

"Yes, have any ideas of what we could do?" I asked as the vial emptied and he tossed it away.

He looked up at her, his cat-eyes dark with desire. "I have one." He whispered leaning forward and catching her lips in a searing kiss.

_An hour later….._

I sat up and looked around for my clothing, removing Michael's arm off of my waist, despite that he tried to hold onto me a little longer, I got up and begun searching for my clothes and getting them back on me.

"You do realize that when you inject the stem cells and DNA that within about ten minutes you'll be dead right?" Michael inquired.

"Yes I know, but hopefully by the time I wake-up we will be far from here and on a Wraith Hive Ship, unless you plan on leaving me here?" I asked zipping up my jeans.

"If I was planning on doing that I wouldn't have done what we did early." He remarked smiling.

I thought about that for a moment. "Yeah that would explain it."

"Explain what?" He asked getting up and searching for his clothing too.

"That you make an excellent lover." I replied grinning at him.

He smirked at that.

Once I was dressed I watched him, his body was changing back to the Wraith, though different, his skin was becoming a pale green and his eyes had become cat like, swirling brown whirlpool colors more like it. His nails had become longer and changed to a dark brownish-yellow color and his palms had started getting the slits appearing on them and on his face along the nose and cheeks. His hair wasn't a blondish-brown color anymore; it was changing to a frost white and spiking a bit.

"Enjoying what you see?"

I looked up at his eyes and realized that I had been staring at him for the past seven minutes. Looking away I reached over to the medical bag and took out two vials that contain the stem cells and blood DNA.

"Care to do the honors?" I asked, holding out the vials to him.

He tilted his head to the side. "You ready then?"

"Yes." I said handing him the vials.

I scooted over to him and leaned my back against his chest, holding out my left arm he took it and wrapped the elastic around my arm and begun finding the vein once more. I rested my head against his shoulder.

"If you fall asleep during this I am going to kick you." Michael warned, he found the vein and pushed the needle into her skin and popped the stem cell vial into the needle.

"Well it doesn't matter really; I am going to be asleep for the next sixteen hours anyway." I remarked closing my eyes.

He pulled out the emptied vial and replaced it with the Wraith blood, after a few seconds Reana begun sweating from her forehead and breathing heavily.

"Looks like its working." I breathed harshly, trying to speak through the clogging in my throat.

"Just hold on." Michael whispered, grasping her hand as he injected the last of the Wraith blood into her.

"That's not a problem." I replied lightly, smiling then coughing up slime.

Michael threw the needle away and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her hard against him, he knew for the next ten minutes this was going to be painful for Reana.

"Its funny….after spending….five hours together….you think the fun part still be here." I rasped out, forcing my words to come out clear, it had only been two minutes and already I felt like I was being torn apart.

"Just remember," He whispered his voice sounding multi-toned. "We will be together for a very long time after this, you'll never die and you'll be able to see life go on for a very long time, with me and maybe, our children."

"If I end up pregnant after what we did, I am so suing your ass!" I said coughing and laughing at the same time.

"Oh nice, try to kill me while your carrying our child, won't that be nice to explain to the little ones." He kidded. "Mommy what ever happened to daddy? I killed him."

"Shut up." I said pinching his arm lightly.

"Yes dear." He mocked.

During the ten minutes Reana went through so much pain that she was biting down on a piece of cloth that Michael had given her so hard it hurt her teeth.

"Take the pain Reana." Michael whispered in her ear, holding her hand tightly.

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one whose body is ripping apart!" I cried, tears pouring down my eyes. I held his hand tighter and tried to curl myself into a ball to get rid of the pain.

Suddenly Reana gasped, her eyes freezing into place at Michael's face, blood bubbled from her lips and her fingers let go off his hand. Her eyes slowly closed and her head tilted to the left, her heart had stopped.

"Reana…?" Michael whispered brushing her cheek with his hand. "…Hang in there my Reana."

"MICHAEL!"

Michael's head swung around and his eyes widen when he saw who it was, then they narrowed and he bared his teeth at the two men.

John Sheppard and Ronon Dex.

John came running up to Michael, his gun in his hand. He stopped at a few feet away from Michael and stared down at the lifeless form of Reana in his arms.

"What the hell did you do?" Sheppard demanded, holding his gun at Michael's head.

Ronon run up to John and also stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Reana lyng there, dead in Michael's arms. He turned his head towards John and was surprised to see the anger showing in his face.

"I had no choice." Michael said still brushing his fingers across her cheek.

"You son of a bitch!" Sheppard ground out, clicking his gun.

Before Sheppard could even fire his weapon he was almost soot in the chest by a Wraith stun gun. Ronon snapped his head around and saw a Wraith brigade coming through the trees, firing at them.

"SHEPPARD! RUN!" Ronon screamed shooting at them.

Sheppard stared at Reana's lifeless face, his eyes couldn't and didn't want to turn away but he was grabbed by Ronon and hauled away, shooting as they went.

"We have to save her!" John said trying to free himself away from Ronon's grip.

"Sheppard! She's dead! There's nothing we can do!" Ronon reasoned gripping Sheppard by the shoulders and hauling him away back to the gate.

Michael lifted his head up as the Wraith surrounded him, he hand pulling away from Reana's face and resting upon her chest. He looked around them, showing his face to know who he was. They came and hauled him to his feet, two Wraith soldiers holding him by the shoulders, but before they could leave he stopped them and pointed to Reana.

"She comes with me, she belongs to me." Michael said to the Commander.

The Wraith Commander looked down at the human then back at Michael.

"She is dead." He said.

"She comes with us." He said again, his eyes boring into the Commanders.

The Wraith Commander nodded to the other two soldiers and they went and picked Reana up and carried her back to the ship.

Michael turned his head back towards the woods, his eyes catching two humans who watched them through the trees.

Sheppard and Ronon both held their breath when they saw Michael turn his head towards them, he didn't reveal their location and walked on with the two Wraith soldiers by his side.

"Why did they take Reana's body with them?" Ronon asked Sheppard.

Sheppard shook his head in confusion. "I don't know."

They laid the body on a table and watched as the Wraith they had picked up walked around it, his fingers touching her hair and face carefully. The cold flesh that he felt was so familiar yet so strange, familiar because of the person he was touching he knew.

"Why is this human so important to you?" Asked the Wraith Commander to Michael.

"Because this human was the only one who helped me escape my captors, and in that I owe her a debt." Michael explained, brushing his fingers lightly through her hair.

"By killing her?" He asked smirking.

"By saving her." He replied, looking up at him.

The Commander looked confused.

"She killed herself so she could become us." He said.

"What do you mean?" Asked another Wraith.

"The retrovirus that made me human she countered so it could make her Wraith, by injecting herself with it then injecting Wraith stem cells and DNA." Michael explained to them. "The retrovirus killed her when I injected the stem cells and DNA; it got confused and started attacking her own cells, by now the Wraith DNA is recreating her body, organs and cells. In sixteen hours she will be a Wraith, and alive."

The Commander and the other Wraith stared at Michael; he leaned down towards Reana and kissed her forehead.

"What exactly does this retrovirus do to the Wraith?"

Everyone within the room turned their heads and bowed them in respect as the Hive Queen came in, she looked at Michael with piercing brown eyes but a lot different from his own.

"My Queen." Michael said bowing his head in respect to her.

"What is this human doing here?" She asked looking at the girl lying on the table.

Michael looked over at Reana. "This is Caterreana; she is the human that saved my life from the Alterans and for that I owe her a debt."

"Yet she is dead and supposedly will become a Wraith." The Queen said staring intently at him. "Why would you even aloud such a transformation to even begin on one that isn't a worshipper?" She inquired.

"Because she is my mate; and I love her." Michael answered.

That made everyone in the room look shockley at Michael, even the Queen seemed to be stunned by that answer. And to Wraith, that was very limited.

"You would take a human as your mate!" The Queen questioned disgustly, pointing at the human on the table.

"Yes I would!" He declared, stepping forward, the other Wraith had their weapons out and pointing them at him.

"You are indeed different." The Queen said, shaking her head. She then held out her hand to Michael. "Tell me more of this retrovirus and of the Alterans."

Michael looked at her then at the hand presented to him. His own reached out shakily and took it.

"Yes my Queen." Michael said softly.

The Queen took Michael by the arm and led him out of the room; she turned her back towards the Commander.

"Inform me when our visitor awakes." She ordered before leaving.

Darkness crept out of her eyes and she forced her mind to awake. The fresh smell of rot and decay was everywhere it seems; where ever here was.

Her whole body ached like a stone had flatten her then blew her up, moving her fingers and toes she opened her eyes and saw nothing but dim lights here and there, for a moment she thought she was still dreaming but when she moved her mouth she found something entirely different.

She had a few more teeth in her mouth then she should. And it took about twenty seconds for her to realize what happened.

I bolted up and looked around frantically; I was in a room that was dark and smelled horriblely of cobwebs and musk. I got up off the table and searched for a light switch, I found one by accident by touching a funky panel and the lights came on.

"Ok, good start." I said looking around clearly now. I looked down at myself and saw my body for the first time since I woke up.

"Well, this is interesting. MICHAEL!"

She was screaming in agony, thrashing and scratching anything that came near her, she was still unaware of everything expect the pain she was going through.

"Hold her down!" Ordered the Wraith Commander as he got a dark green bottle and stuck a needle into it.

"ARRRUGHH!" She screamed biting one of the Wraith soldiers on the arm and ripping the flesh right off.

"ROAAUGH!" The solder roared pulling his arm away from the crazed female.

The Wraith Commander came over and grabbed Reana by the neck and jabbed the needle into her arm. In a few seconds she was limp and fell asleep again.

"Go and get the Queen, tell her that the visitor is awake." The Commander ordered the soldiers.

They nodded and left the room.

He sighed heavily. "This one is going to be difficult."

Michael and the Queen entered the room an hour later, the Commander looked up from his sitting spot and stood up. Michael went over to Reana and stared down at her, the transformation was complete. She was a full Wraith.

And she awoke the moment he touched her face.

"Hssss!" She hissed at him, pushing his hand away roughly. "Get the hell away from me!"

Michael stepped back in shock from that reaction. She sat up on the table and got up off of it. Her teeth bore at Michael.

"Calm her Michael!" The Queen ordered.

"Caterreana, it's me Michael. Don't you know who I am?" He asked her, holding his hands out for her to take.

Reana stared at him for a moment before her eyes went over to the Commander, she stared at him for about a second before leaping over to him.

"AHHHHUGH!" The Commander screamed as the life was sucked out of him by Reana, she held her hand on his throat and the other on his chest, right above his heart.

In moments the Commander was nothing but bones and flimsy flesh. Caterreana stood up and shrugged off the feeling of numbness in her body and let the feeling of rejuvenating strength and power overwhelm her. She turned her head to the left and stared at Michael with sliver-swirled eyes.

"If you stopped talking it might've been you that I feed upon." She remarked smirking.

Michael's eyes widen at that remark but he was glad to see her. Walking up to her he hugged her tightly.

The Queen though wasn't too happy about her leading Commander being feed upon by a novice, mostly by one that was once food to begin with.

I smiled at Michael. "It's so good to see you, for a while I thought I was never going to wake-up. Luckily you were there to guide me."

Michael tilted his head and smiled at her also. "Welcome to your new home, and ours."

I looked around the room and nodded. "Yes, our new home indeed. Though the smell of cobwebs I will have to get use to."

Michael grinned at that comment.

The Queen stepped towards them and looked at Caterreana with a fierce stare. "Welcome Caterreana to our Hive, we have much to talk about."

The moment I stared into the Queen's eyes, I knew that instinct that she didn't want me here at all. She only wanted Michael and the information he knew.

I was nothing but a consort to Michael, his mate.

"Thank you, I shall enjoy the new life that has been given to me, and my new home." I said smiling behind fake happiness.

The Wraith soldiers took the Commanders body away and the Queen lead Michael and Caterreana around their new home. Michael had his arm around Caterreana's waist during the whole tour, the sign to all Wraith males that she was taken.

Being on a Hive Ship was the most amazing experience I ever had and I loved it all, the feel of living inside an organic ship was astounding and even mind-blowing. The only bad part of this whole thing was having to feed upon humans, though if that meant feeding on those that deserve it then that was a whole different story.

"These shall be your quarters, if you need anything let feel free to roam." She said smiling at them. "I shall be expecting you two in my chambers within the two hours, we have a lot to talk about."

Michael nodded. "Yes my Queen."

She turned her head away from him and walked down the hallway, Caterreana pulled herself away from Michael and entered their room.

"Whoa!" I whispered when I entered. "This...This is amazing."

Everything in the room looked like it had been molded right into the ship, as though the ship itself are created this way in a instant. I walked over to the port window and looked out to see a planet we were orbiting and stars everywhere. Michael came in and walked over to his bed, or our bed.

"Everything about this place amazes me." I said to him touching the walls, they felt warm and soft to the touch.

Michael looked over at her and smiled. "I am glad you like it Reana."

I smiled over at him. "Thanks, I wasn't hoping that my first visit would be a terrible one."

Michael undid his clothing and begun putting on his armored outfit; it was made out of brown leather and stilted at the waist to reveal a long flowing dress part. It had silted shoulder pieces and buckled around the chest with a long strap and a belt at the waist. He wore leggings underneath the outfit and padded bracers. To Reana's point of view he looked beautiful and handsome.

"Anything I can wear? Besides the scraps I got on." I said smiling as I walked over to him.

Michael picked up something that laid folded in paper, he raised the outfit up and I was surprised to see it was a three-piece dress and by the looks of it, it was for me.

"Who made it?" I asked taking it gently into my hands, the material was soft as fluff.

"One of the Caretakers made it, it was for a pervious female Wraith but it seemed she was killed by her former lover." Michael explained handing her the rest of the outfit.

"How nice, I'm wearing a dead woman's grown." I said smirking at him.

Michael laughed at that comment and suddenly watched intently as she undressed and revealed her new Wraith body; he suddenly felt warm in places he shouldn't.

I took the first piece of the outfit, a sleeveless top that had a buckle to button it up in the front. The next piece was a long, silted flowing skirt that reached her ankles, the silts were at both sides and, to her guess, were made that way incase of fighting. It tied with strings on either side of the waist and also had buckles on the sides of both legs. She put on the third piece and it was a long, dark purple leather jacket that reached all the way down to her knees. Her tied in the front around the waist and had three long strings on both sleeves; Michael helped her tie those up. There was also bracers and leggings along with knee high boots to go with it. When she was fully dress and her hair pulled back on the sides with leather ties she stood before Michael and twirled around to show him.

"How do I look?" I asked him, the skirt twirled around my legs and created somewhat of a flower opening.

"You look beautiful. Even for wearing a dead woman's grown." He said teasing a bit.

I stopped and put my hands on my hips. "Oh thanks! Can I kick your ass now?"

"No you may not! Besides we have to get going anyway, before the Queen gets worried." He said taking her arm and leading her out the door.

"Though later on I have to do something and it requires you." He said, whispering in her ear.

"Oh? What is it?" I asked smiling.

"Somewhat a surprise and my gift to you." He answered leading her towards the Queen's quarters.

"Can't wait." She said.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7-News

A month almost went by for Reana and Michael, their time on the Hive was not all as easy as Reana had hoped it would be. The routines the Wraith went through on the Hive were extremely hard and it took Reana about a week to learn them. She also found out that there was near seven thousand Wraiths onboard this Hive and about five quarters of it didn't like her or Michael. Talk about being on edge. The Queen though still didn't trust her but since she belonged to Michael she had to live with it. Though the Queen seem to be keeping Michael at her side a little too closely, even for female stranded. But there was one problem in that whole flaw that made sure no female could have Michael.

He was marked, and by her.

The first night that she spent in the Hive Michael had taken her to their quarters after the meeting in the Queen's Chambers. He said that he had something to give her and that it was a surprise.

Once they were in their quarters Michael had placed a lock on the door, so they could be alone. He then took a hold of her and almost ripped off her leather coat with his hands. She almost at first thought he was going to rape her because of his forcefulness against her; she ended up slamming him into the nearest wall and almost knocked him out.

_Flashback._

"_What the hell do you think your doing?" I growled at him, grabbing him by the cuff of his collar._

_He hissed back. "Making sure no male takes you from me!" His eyes were blazing almost and I had to wonder what the hell happened while we were talking to the Queen._

"_What?!" I asked letting him go._

"_Sometimes a male will mark a female that he desires to make sure no other male will take her away from him. Unless he fights for her." Michael explained, standing up and stepping towards her._

_I stepped back from him. "So basically you're laying claim to me?" I asked. 'That's new.' Was what I was thinking._

_Michael stopped and stared at her hard. "Yes, to make sure the others know who you belong too."_

"_Remember Michael, I am no ones property." I told him stepping forward._

"_Your not property to me, your someone that I care deeply about and I don't feel like losing you to someone else." He said also stepping forward till he stood in front of her and looked down at her face._

_I looked up at him, my eyes staring at his. "Do it." I whispered parting my leather jacket to show my left shoulder._

_Michael raised his hands and removed her jacket off of her. Her top covered her breasts and the buckle held it together. He lowered his head to a spot above her left breast and bites her, hard._

_The pain that rushed through my body was enough to make me fall down, thankfully Michael held me up with his arms around my waist. It felt like I was being bitten by a vampire and I was about to become his queen._

_Michael licked the blood that came from the wound, when the last drop was gone from the wound he lifted his head away and held her to him, her head resting against his chest._

_With what was left of my strength I raised my hands to his face and lifted my head up to look at him, my eyes half closed. I decided to thank him for that, in the same way._

_I began undoing his armor, removing the strap and unzipping the front of it, parting it till it revealed his neck and shoulders. I reached up and kissed his lips and moved my hands up along his neck. Letting go I kissed the juncture where the neck and shoulder meets. And that's where I bit him, where the skin was most tender._

_It was Michael's turn to be surprised; he gripped her shoulders as he felt her teeth sink into his skin, his eyes closed tightly. _

_I removed my mouth and licked the blood that came from his wound, until there was no more. Pulling myself away from him I stood there in front of him, his blood still on my lips._

"_Now no one can take you from me. Unless they fight me for you." I said smirking now._

"_You are sneaky!" He remarked rubbing his shoulder now._

"_Yes, isn't lovely?" I said smiling, licking the blood off my lips._

_Michael only smiled._

_Flashback ended._

After that incident, Michael and Reana spent very little time together, for he was always with the Queen and her Generals and Reana was busy trying to learn the lifestyles onboard the Hive while trying not to get killed by anyone. During her studies she found out that there were only six females that lived on the Hive: The Queen, two Caretakers for the Wraith children and two medical doctors and a teacher for the worshippers. The rest was overruled by males. The reason for such low population of females for there wasn't any competition in fighting for the role as Queen of the Hive and usually the daughters of the males or Queen were trained in other roles onboard the Hive, sometimes taken as mates to some of the males who wanted companship. But as Reana found out all of the children that were born were taken to the Caretakers and raised by them until they became the age of five and were able to be taught the ways of the Wraith.

During her stay onboard the Hive, Reana was also appointed as medical assistant to one of the Queen's leading Scientist. Helping them with their study of the retrovirus and how to make it convert humans into Wraiths, if only for decoy purposes.

It was during the third week that Reana begun experiencing some odd pains in her stomach, at first she thought that they were minstrel cramps and thought that the female Wraith get those too but the pain wasn't that at all and so she decided to see one of the medical doctors.

Explaining her problem was hard, for she knew very little of Wraith physiology, but what she had described of the pain seem to be known to the female and so she was sitted into a chair while the doctor laid two strange devices on her stomach and looked at something on the console next to the chair.

"You are pregnant as it seems…" She begun saying still looking at the console.

The first thoughts that ran through Reana's head. "I am so going to kill Michael…."

"And by the looks of it, it is a hybrid of Wraith." She finished looking over at Reana.

"Hybrid?" She asked confused.

"Mixtures of Wraith and Human sperm cells, children such as those do not live very long. They are unable to handle our abilities that are given to them." She explained, her voice almost sounded like she prayed that Reana's baby didn't make it.

Reana got up off the chair, fixing her attire she turned and stared at the female.

"Mine will, I know that for a fact." I said.

She came up towards me, her eyes boring into mine. "Lets get one thing straight here Caterreana; you are only here because you prove to be useful. If that usefulness is gone, you are gone. Michael included." Her breath burned my face and I had to take a step back.

"Now get out of my infirmary." She ordered, her eyes glaring dangerously.

I stared at her a moment longer then turned and left the room, my left hand resting on my stomach. I decided to head towards my quarters.

He found her sitting on the bed, staring at something in her hands. It was near midnight that Michael had returned to their quarters, it had been a busy day arguing with the Queen about the mission that they were taking along with why they were going there, he was hoping to tell Caterreana about it but the moment he entered their quarters he realized then that something was wrong.

"Reana...? Whats wrong?" Michael asked her as he walked over to the bed.

I was staring at a sliver chain that had been given to me by my half-brother Buddy, it was a necklace piece that I always kept with me and staring at it reminded me of him and my home.I guess I had been staring at it so much that I didn't notice Michael come in till he touched my hands and I looked up into his face.

"Whats wrong?" He had asked, and I still stared at his face, a bemused and sad smile on my lips.

"You remember what I had told when we were together on that planet, that I whack your butt if I ever got pregnant? Well I think I may just keep that promise." I said to him, stilling smiling sadly.

Michael blinked at her for a couple of seconds before taking her hands and kissing them both, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, a small smile gracing his lips.

"That is wonderful Reana, though can you please consider sending me to hell another time?" He asked joking a bit.

I sighed and got up off the bed and walked over to the port-window, staring out it sadly.

"Whats wrong? I thought you would be happy about something like this?" He asked walking up to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I am, but this child may not live through it." I said sadly, looking down at the floor.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The Wraith who confirmed this told me it was a hybrid and that usually children born of both Wraith and human don't live long because they are unable to handle the abilities that their Wraith parents gave them." I explained, resting my hands on my stomach.

Michael stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Our child will live, I promise you that."

"Promises mean nothing when you are dealing with fate." I whispered, staring ahead.

"We were dealing in fate when you accepted my invitation to dinner." He whispered, kissing her cheek lightly.

"And look how that turned out! I swear I thought John was going to kill you when you came running out of the bathroom in your towel." I said grinning at that moment.

"Well you didn't help either when you walked in on me." He remarked, grinning also and kissing her cheek again.

"**That** was not my fault! You should of warned me!" I said jibbing him in the ribs with my elbow.

"Oh yes, blame it on the little guy...women!" He said the last part in a whisper, and got another jib from her.

"Well it was your fault when you decided to have your way with me back on the planet, I never knew you could scream like that." I replied smirking.

"Hey! Would you **not** talk about what happened down there in here! Hell knows who could be listening in on this! And besides, your the one who switched positions, so it was your fault in the end." Michael exclaimed, poking her lightly in the stomach.

"Honey, kicked daddy for me would you." I asked the baby sweetly, Michael pulled his hand away and once again muttered how women can be so demanding.

"You belong to this woman so watch what you say, otherwise I'll throw you out the nearest airlock." I proclaimed, smirking.

"Yes dear." He joked, grinning into her neck.

I smiled and leaned against him, our hands both resting on my stomach, I sighed and closed my eyes and just relaxed into his warmth. Michael smiled and rested his chin on her head and we both just stood there, relaxing in what could be our last time together.

"I love you.." He whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"I love you too, Michael." She whispered back softly.

_It would be a month later that both of their worlds would be turned upside down. News would be traveling to Atlantis that a Hive Ship was coming towards them, in fast pursuit._

_**A short and sweet chapter, hope you enjoyed. :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight- The Enemy Within (Part One)

_"You have to run!" Demanded the male voice; who held the female Wraith at bay._

_"I won't leave you! Not to them! Please, let me help you!" She begged, grasping his arm._

_He grabbed her by the shoulders. "I won't lose you or our child to them! I command you to go on the dart and leave, leave while you can. I'll come and find you, I promise!" He pushed her away and ran towards the fighting._

_"MICHAEL!" __Caterreana screamed._

I awoke in a sweat, my heart pounding and my baby was crying out for his mother. Trying to calm my beating heart, I slowly got out of bed and walked over to my crying son.

"Shhh Anomen, mommy's here, don't cry." I soothed him, holding him in my arms; I walked over to the rocking chair and sat down, rocking my child gently to sleep.

It has been a ten months since I was forced to leave Michael, leave the Wraith ship that I had been on with him and take refugee on a inhabited planet, with my two month old child still yet to be born. The Wraith had joined a alliance with Atlantis, I chose to stay out of sight of them until the alliance was over, but they had been betrayed by the Hive Queen and attacked the Atlantis people, after a long struggle with them and another Hive Ship that joined in the fight to attack my friends, Atlantis had won, but not before I had decided to **repay** the Hive Queen for betraying the alliance. I killed her, and Michael had found me with the dead queen, and that was when I was forced to leave the ship, by orders from him, to save our child.

It has been a ten months since I last saw him, I had stayed on the planet for seven months before contacting Atlantis, I was only a few days before I was due and I needed a place to stay that was safe for my baby.

_"Unscheduled stargate activation!"_

_"Whose dialling in at this time?" Dr. Weir asked, coming into the gate room._

_"Don't know, but we are getting a video feed though." Said the gate dialler._

_"Video feed?" Sheppard asked, also coming in._

_A video appeared on the screen; a forest with the glare of the portal shined in the background, a hand appeared in front of the camera, hiding the forest and whoever it was from view._

_"Atlantis can you hear me?" Asked a female voice._

_"Yeah." Sheppard said, coming closer to screen._

_"Who is this?" Dr. Weir asked._

_"If I show you who I am, do you promise not to think of me as something else?" She asked._

_"Uhm...maybe..." Sheppard said a little confused at the question._

_"I was once a member of the Atlantis team over nine months ago, I left with someone you all might've known as Michael." She said._

_The entire gate room went quiet; no-one dared speaked._

_"I was on the Hive that joined Atlantis in an alliance, when they betrayed Atlantis and you were attacking the two Hives, I had killed the Queen of the first Hive for her betrayal, Michael found me and ordered me to leave to protect me and..." She stopped there._

_"Go on." Dr. Weir asked, though a lump had formed in her throat._

_"To protect me and our child. I've been living on this planet for seven months now and I am due to have my child, I need a place to stay that is safe and that is why I contacted you." She said, she removed her hand from the camera and revealed herself to them._

_Sheppard, McKay, and Ronan, all wore shocked expressions when they saw Caterreana's face. She smiled at them, her Wraith features mixed in with her human features gave her a certain kind of beauty that was terrifying to them. _

_"Hi Johnny." She said, smiling, mostly at Sheppard._

_"Reana?! What the hell did he do to you?!" Sheppard demanded._

_She laughed at the demanding question. "I chose this John, Michael only helped, I became this for him so I could be with him, and it has saved me from many horrors the Wraith Queen we were with wanted to do to me. And so I am now here, asking for your help so I can have my baby, where it will be safe."_

_"How far long are you due?" Dr. Weir asked._

_"About three days, maybe even less." She answered._

_"Three days?!" McKay asked, his eyes nearly popping out of his head, he was stunned during the entire conversation._

_"Yes, It has been nine months now and Wraith psychologically is different from us humans, but because I am a mixed breed, I can give child birth normally, or what you would call normal." She explained, brushing her hair out of her face. "So are you going to let me in or what? I'm not a risk you know."_

_Dr. Weir took Sheppard aside and out of view of the screen to talk to him. "Can we trust her?"_

_"God yes! I know her, you know her, we all do and we all went through hell when we thought she was dead. To see her now, alive and well, let her through the freaking gate!" Sheppard said, demanding the last part as he stared at Elizabeth_.

_Dr. Weir looked over at the screen, it had been months since Caterreana had left them with Michael, months of trying to forget the young girl she had started to adore like a daughter. Now, everyone was chatting with her as though she had never left them._

_"Alright, let her through." __Elizabeth__ said, still staring at Sheppard._

_Reana smiled. "Thanks." The video was shut off._

When they had let me through, I was nervous that they might end up shooting me for leaving them and going with Michael. But, instead of being shot, I was swarmed with people coming to hug, hold, talk, and welcome me back into the city. Though I was shocked when Rodney came over, said hello, than hugged me.

_"Welcome back Reana." Rodney said, stepping back and smiling._

_"Thanks Rodney." I said, still shocked but happy all the same._

_"Let's get you to the infirmary." Doctor Keller said, the one who replaced Carson after his death I found out._

_"I can walk so don't be rushing me Doc." I told her, smiling. "Though if you happen to know where Michael is, can you give him a good kick in the arse from me? This is his damn fault!" Pointing to my stomach._

_Both Sheppard and Ronan. "I suddenly feel sorry for Michael." Thought the same thing._

_"Damn idiot told me to get off the ship before you guys came on, said he would "Come find me." Pff! I lived on that planet for seven months by myself, no rescue! When I find him, __**he's**__ going to be the one need rescuing, from my foot!" I said, cursing Michael's name to Hell, I was still angry at him for not trying hard enough to find me._

_Ronan was having a very hard time not trying to laugh at this, along with John, but it just didn't work. Both of them brusted out laughing! The thought: Reana chasing Michael with a giant army boot._

_"I see those two are still acting like kids." I remarked, pointing at the new idiots._

_"You have no idea!" Elizabeth told her, rolling her eyes at John and Ronan, she followed Reana to the infirmary._

My first day back there had been one of the most enjoyable in the last five months, while they checked me in the infirmary, I found out during one of the scans that I was having a baby boy; I ended up crying after that moment.

_"Reana? What's wrong?" Doctor Keller asked, stopping the scan and resting her hands on Reana's right shoulder._

_"I'm going to be a mother, a mother! Who would've thought when I came here that this would happen? And his father doesn't even know." I cried, the tears spilling down my cheeks. "Wraith don't cry, and yet, here I am, unable to stop."_

_"Oh Kitten, don't cry, you got us." Keller said, smiling._

_"Kitten?" I asked, surprised, I looked up at her._

_"I heard it's what Carson use to call you." She said, a little nervous. "Thought it might help you calm down."_

_I looked away from her. "Carson..." To think he had died only a month ago. "If I had been here I might've stopped it."_

_"None of them knew what was going to happen; I don't think you could've changed the outcome." She said, patting my shoulder. _

_I only nodded, but a part of me wished I had been here; at least then I could've told Carson that I had loved him._

_"I suggest you get as much rest as possible, by the looks of the scan, you are going to be giving birth in about a day. So, rest up and take it easy." Keller informed me, smiling at me than leaving._

_I looked down at my stomach, gently rubbed it. "You hear that, little one? Your going to be coming into this world any day now." I leaned my head back on the pillow._

_"Michael..."_

My pregnancy hadn't been an easy one, nine long months, seven of those on a planet by myself, keeping hidden from everyone and everything, and when I did give birth, it was three long hours of cursing, pain, and breaking poor Ronan and John's hands, though I think that was the fun part.

After the birth of my son, a lot of people started warming up to me again, even John and Ronan had started acting like father figures to Anomen, they always took turns in caring for him when I needed a break, even though it has only been three months now since his birth, it just felt like everyone had become one, big, happy family again. Though I believe Ronan and John have already regretted changing Anomen's diapers for the first time during the first month, Ronan nearly fainted from the smell, which had me laughing my head off at him.

As I look down at my son right now, as I rock him to sleep, I know his future will be hard along with my own. But I have hope, hope for him and me, that I will find Michael and we will be together again. Just me, him, and our beloved son.

Though fate has a funny way of changing that.

--

Sheppard and his team were getting ready to go off-world to find out why they had lost contact with the Taranian's. Dr. Weir was worried that they might have been culled by the Wraith, while Ronan believed they had moved and didn't bother telling them, in his point, they shouldn't be bothered by it.

They were already to go when a voiced yelled at them to stop, turning around they saw Caterreana dashing down the hallway, up the stairs, and skidding to a stop before barreling right into Ronan.

"What are you doing?" John asked, taking a hold of her by the arm.

"What does it look like? I'm going with you." She said, smiling quite happily.

"Ahh no you not! You have a baby to take care of, and no way am I letting you go off just after you got back." John explained, turning her around and trying tp push her away.

"Radek is taking care of him, and I am weather you like it or not." She spun around, pushed him and ran towards the gate. "See you on the other side, honey!" She jumped through.

"CATERREANA!" John roared, running after her.

Ronan, Rodney, and Teyla all looked at each other. "Marriage." They all said at once before going after the two married kids.

On the other side, they saw John yelling and running after Caterreana as she run off towards the settlement, laughing as she went.

"Those two are going to get each other killed one of these days." Rodney said, sighing.

"If they don't kill us in the process." Teyla also said.

"Or each other." Ronan also said, making each of them look at each other, they all sighed.

When they all had reached the settlement, they found none of the Taranian's around, no-one in the homes or beyond. It was like they all had disappeared.

"Where did they all go?" Reana asked John.

"I have no idea, but something just isn't right about how this all looks." He said, still looking around the area.

"I'm detecting one life sign, beneath us." Rodney said, looking at his scanner.

"Beneath us?" John asked, coming over and looking at the scanner.

"Yeah, there's some sort of tunnel system underneath us." Rodney explained. "There's an opening over here, guess a stairway that leads down to it." He pointed to the northwest of the settlement.

Reana was about to go till she suddenly sensed something, a strange tickle, like an oncoming headache, but the problem wasn't the sensation she felt, it was the familiarity of the sensation.

"John! I'm feeling something odd about this place." She informed him, heading towards the building where they found the staircase.

"Like what?" He asked, walking down the stairs.

"I don't know, but it's odd, how long did you say you been out of contact with these people?" She asked, walking behind him.

"Two months, they haven't contacted us and every time we tried to contact them, there wasn't any answer, so we thought it was time to check it out." John explained, keeping his gun at the ready. "But whatever reason they left, I have a feeling we might've been too late."

"Maybe we should split up? I'm able to handle myself, and you four can work into two teams, we would be able to cover more ground in these tunnels." She offered.

"She has a point there." Ronon said, agreeing with her.

Sheppard turned around and looked at her. "You just had a baby and already you want to go into battle? Are you feeling alright?"

Reana laughed at him. "Being on a Wraith Hive ship with Wraith has changed my views and styles quite a bit John, so don't be put off if I actually want a little action." She smirked at him.

John sighed. "Alright, but if you start complaining one bit, I'm going to be tossing you out the nearest window!" He pointed his finger at her.

"Yes boss!" She said, mocking him.

All five of them splited up and searched the tunnels to find out what happened to the Taranian's. Reana on the other hand, was trying to find the source of the sensation that she felt above ground, it was like a feeling that was drawing her to it, a pulling feeling, and whatever was on the end of it, would lead to the truth of the situation.

The other's though; had already found out what happened to them. The Taranian's had all been killed, by some sort of bug bite on their necks, and whatever killed them was running around in the tunnels with them.

Reana was unable to be radio of what had happened to the Taranian's, she had gone into a part of the tunnels that was blocked by some sort of shield, as Rodney had found out while trying to track her.

"We got to find her! Whatever creature had killed them could be after us too." Rodney told them, scared by what had happened to the Taranian's.

"Agreed!" John said, and they both ran off where Reana had last been.

--

Reana was searching the rooms that the tunnels had; she found nothing till she came to one that held a lab with a bed and many jars of undead things, they look to be bugs.

"What the hell?" I whispered, staring at the jars.

Charge.

I froze when I heard the sound of a stunner being charged behind me.

"I suggest you don't move, if you want to live, for the moment." Said a male's voice from behind her.

'_Shit!_' I thought, I decided to do something brave. '_Hell save me.'_

"But if I don't move, how can I see the face of the one who is trying to kill me?" I asked, turning around, than I froze when I saw who it was. "Holy shit!"

It was Michael, and he was just as stunned as she was the moment they saw each other's faces.

"Michael!" I cried, not even thinking of the situation I was in, I ran up to him and hugged him.

Michael was caught off guard by the hug. Hell, he was caught off guard by the fact that she was here!

"I finally found you." I whispered, burying my face in the right side of his neck. My tears started to fall.

Michael was completely speechless!

When he didn't say anything I pulled back a little and looked at him. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Michael just looked at her; he stepped back and tried to regain his composure before speaking. "How are you able to be here?"

"Well, if you don't mind hearing it, I've come with Sheppard and them." I informed him, clasping my hands behind my back.

"Sheppard?!" Michael growled, his eyes burning with hatred, he raised his gun back at her.

"Whoa there trigger boy! Don't shoot the messenger!" I gasped at him, holding my hands in front of myself now. "And don't be pointing a gun at the mother of your kid buddy-boy!"

That made Michael freeze in his place. "Kid?" His gun lowered a bit.

"Yes, if you haven't noticed, I'm not as big as a watermelon now." I told him, pointing to my stomach. "I gave birth over three months ago now; you have a son, Anomen." I couldn't help but smile at him.

Michael lowered his gun fully now, he looked away and thought of what she was telling him, he looked back at her, walked up, and hugged her. This time she was the one caught off guard.

"Michael..." I whispered, wrapping my arms across his back.

"What's he like?" He asked, softly.

"Well, for three months old, he isn't a quiet sleeper, just like his father." I said, jokingly.

Michael pulled away at arm's length, and just laughed at that comment. "Are you making fun of my sleeping habits again?"

"Ahhh yeah! You snore like a train for heaven's sake!" I exclaimed, pointing at his chest. "I still remember the first night you slept in my bed; I'm amazed all of Atlantis wasn't woken by your snoring!"

Michael did something childish after that comment. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh nice comeback, real mature Michael." I said, shaking my head at him, all I could do was smirk.

He smirked right back at her. "Be glad he isn't old enough to be whooping your pretty, little butt like I've done in the past."

"Excuse me? I think it was the other way around buddy-boy! I'm not the one who ran out of the bathroom with nothing but a **towel** on! Right in front of Sheppard!" I pointed out. "Though that was quite funny but very hard to explain afterwards."

Michael laughed at that. "It's interesting how we are able to meet again in such a place, I was hoping it be somewhere nice, but I guess fate chose other wards."

"It doesn't really matter what kind of place it is, Michael. So long as I've got you, I'm fine." I told him, smiling, my hand reaching up and gently caressing his cheek.

"That's kinda cliché." He remarked.

"Oh shut up!" I said in mock anger, poking his right shoulder. "Just kiss me already ok?"

Michael smiled. "Gladly." He pulled her a little closer to him, arms around her waist, and kissed her.

--

Meanwhile, Sheppard and the team were closing about a locked area, the last place where Reana had last been spotted before disappearing.

"The doors locked." Sheppard said, trying to push it open.

"Got anymore C4 on ya?" Ronon asked him.

Sheppard and Ronon both looked at each other. A smirk both gracing their lips. Rodney and Teyla didn't like the look at all.

"Oh no..." They both said.

Damn trigger happy men!

--


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine- The Evil Within (Part Two)

Sheppard rigged the door to explode, thus causing an alarm to go off, deep within the shielded part of the settlement. The intimate moment between Michael and Caterreana ended when Michael saw the alarm light go off.

"Your friends are coming for you." He informed her, the kiss ending.

"Damnit! I'm going to kick John's ass when I see him!" I groaned, disappointed at being interrupted.

"I would love to see that." Michael said, giving a suggestion to her.

"I'm sure you would." I said, grinning; I gently kissed his mouth, my fingers were playing with the straps that went around his chest.

Michael stopped the kiss and looked down. "What are you doing?"

I grinned. "What does it look like?" I undid one strap and was busy with the other one.

"I don't think we have time for that." He said; though his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"You could always put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door and lock it." I inquired, smiling innocently at him.

"I can see that going over well with Sheppard." Michael remarked, kissing her right cheek. "The door be having more bruises then I would."

"Very true." I agreed. "But then you could just stun him and we could continue." Offering my suggestion.

"Sometimes I wonder about you." He said, shaking his head and smirking.

It was her turn to be childish; she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real mature Reana." He said; mocking her like she did him early.

I giggled, of course my laughter didn't last very long when we both heard gun shots coming from down the hallway.

"Sheppard!" I gasped, turning to Michael. "What are they shooting at?!"

Michael looked at her seriously now. "You came here to find the Taranian's, correct?"

I nodded.

"They are all dead. I needed them for my experiments, they were useful in creating the creatures that Sheppard and his team are trying to kill." He explained, smiling sickeningly now.

For once, I was afraid; fear plagued me as I listened to what he said. "Michael, what did you do?!"

"I did what I needed to do to survive! I've created the perfect animal to do my bidding, to kill all those who oppose me!" He explained, becoming angry at her for excusing him. "Wraith, or human."

"You murdered those people Michael! That doesn't justify anything of what you've done!" I cried fearfully at him, never have I felt so sick before, so many lives have been killed, all for some experiment.

"Why are you acting so surprise? This is my nature, you should know that." He said, titling his head, an sick grin on his lips. "The nature to survive."

It was my turn to glare. "And you know my nature too; that all life needs to be protected."

Michael glared at her hatefully at that remark; he reached out for her arm and pulled her out of the room. Once out in the hallway I froze, Sheppard and the team were shooting at horrid creatures that looked like the Iratus Bug, but with human aspects. Michael had killed the Taranian's to create these **monsters**.

"JOHN!" I screamed; Michael's right arm came around my shoulders; pinning me against him.

"Michael, what are you doing?!" I asked, unable to move or pull away.

"They won't attack me with you in front of me." He whispered in my ear; he was using me as a shield.

"I'm not your damn bargain chip!" I hissed at him.

"I know you don't like this; but this is how it must be, for the time being." He whispered in my ear, his voice gentle.

"Rewrite that: I'm kicking both yours and John's asses to the moon!" I hissed angrily.

John spun around when he heard someone call his name; he saw Reana, held captive by Michael.

"Michael!" John growled, pointing his gun at him. "Let her the fuck go **NOW**!"

My eyes widen when I heard the fury of emotion pour from John's lips, the look in his eyes was pure hatred for Michael and, for her, fierce love.

"John….." I whispered, stunned. _'John…you still love me?'_

Michael looked between Reana and John, he saw the connection between the two, and his jealousy rose within him.

"Colonel Sheppard, I'm afraid that you can't have her, she belongs to me after all." He said, smiling evilly at John, the back of his hand rose up and brushed her left cheek.

I felt something come over me, and before I could realize it; I felt nothing.

John watched as Reana's eyes became blank as she stared at him, then at nothing.

"Mind control…." Teyla whispered, horrified that Michael would do something like that to Caterreana.

"I thought you loved her!" John grated out, resisting the urge to shoot him, his anger boiling over.

"I do Sheppard, but I have to protect what is mine, and myself, from filth like you." Michael explained, his hand still brushing her cheek. Reana was completely under his control.

"Reana has been worried sick about you Michael! And this is how you repay her?! You don't deserve her or her love!" Teyla told him, disgusted.

"She will forgive me for this; she always does." He said, smiling at them, he was certain of his words.

"You take her; you'll never see your son! And that's a fucking fact!" John said, his words dripping with venom.

That made Michael consider his actions right off the bat. Michael released Reana from his mind control.

I took a huge breath and was able to see again, it had felt like I had been dragged into a bottomless pit, nothing but blackness. I realized what had happened to me and I couldn't hold the anger that bubbled within me.

John and the other's didn't need to do anything after Michael freed her; they watched as she spun around in his arms and punched him in the face, sending him flying halfway down the hall.

"Holy Shit!" McKay cried, completely taken back by that outcome.

"Girl got strength!" Ronon said, also surprised.

"You goddamn son of bitch!" I yelled at Michael. "I'm not your fucking bargaining chip!"

"I can see this relationship going down the drain." John said to his team, he was also taken back by what Reana did.

I turned back to look at John. "John, those creatures that your fighting, it is the Iratus Bug. Michael allowed it to gouge on human DNA it seems, that's why the Taranian's are all dead."

Michael picked himself up off the floor, wiping his bloodied lips. "Correct as usual Reana. I allowed the bug to feed as much as it wanted, though the feeding had to be precise before it laid its next eggs. Thus, allowing me to manipulate the eggs to create the animal that you see here. There were several mistakes and adjustments, till I found the perfect balance between strength, agility, and resilience."

"Its super aliens all over again." John joked, smirking.

Michael wiped his lips again, he looked over at Reana. "You hit pretty well." He licked his lips to rid of any excess blood.

I huffed out my angry. "I don't like being mind blanked."

"Are we always going to start our conversations like this?" He asked, titling his head, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"If you continue to act like that; then yes." I told him truthfully.

I wasn't mentioning the fact that my hand was hurting like fucking hell when I did that.

Michael smirked at me. "You're acting like Wraith more and more since we've been together. It's keeping me entertain."

"I became this for you! Don't make me regret my decision; because you know what the outcome will be." I told him, outlining the seriousness of my words.

John, Teyla, Ronon, and McKay, all looked at each other. They knew what the outcome would be.

Michael stared at her in shock, then looked over at Sheppard than back at her. "You would choose him over me?!" He angrily shouted at her; and that was when he raised his gun at John.

Reana looked at Michael in horror, then spun around and started to run towards Sheppard.

"**JOHN!**" I screamed, dashing in line with Michael's gun.

Charge. Click. Stun.

Reana froze in mid-run, and everything seemed to slow-down than.

Michael stood in frozen horror over what just happened, John rushed towards Reana before she fell and cracked her head open on the pipes that lined the walls, Ronon started charging towards Michael, while Michael ran off down towards the other end of the hallway.

"Reana? Come on Reana, wake-up." John asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"John! Reana is a hybrid, we don't know what that stunner could've done to her, her nervous system isn't like ours anymore." Rodney told him, getting down on the floor and helping John in getting her up.

"I'm going to kill him!" Ronon growled out like a beast.

"Ronon! Calm down." Teyla ordered him.

"Hey!" Ronon suddenly said, he walked over to where Michael had been, something white was on the floor, he picked it up and turned to them. "Look what I found!"

"The DHD crystal!" Rodney exclaimed, going over and plucking it from Ronon's hands.

"Let's get out of here." John said, picking Reana up in his arms, he lead the way out of the dungeon.

-----------------------------

When they had gotten back to Atlantis, after fleeing from Michael's horrid experiments, John got Reana to the infirmary as quick as he could. Not even bothering to allow anyone else to carry her.

"What happened?" Doctor Keller asked, transferring Reana to a bed from John's arms. She was surprised to see John holding Reana the way he was right now.

"Michael was going to shoot me and Reana jumped in and took the shot herself. She has woken up since." John explained.

"Oh god." Keller whispered; she suddenly started rushing around the room for needles and IV bags. "Reana knows that her nervous system isn't like ours anymore!

"John, you're going to have to move away." Keller warned him, lifting up a huge needle.

"What are you doing?!" John cried, trying to grab the needle away from Keller's hands.

"Caterreana's nervous system isn't going to respond immediately to any treatments that I give her, so I'm giving her a shot of adrenaline to speed up the process." Keller explained.

Keller positions the needle over Reana's chest, and slammed the needle downward. In thirty seconds Reana awoke, grasping for breath. Keller pulled the needle out and allowed Reana to sit up.

"What…what happened?" I asked breathlessly.

"You were shot by a stunner, been unconscious since John brung you back, and I just shoved a shot of adrenaline into that would wake-up an elephant and have him booting for his life." Keller explained to her, placing the needle down on the table tray.

"Urgh! I feel like I've gotten ran over by an 18-wheeler." I said; explaining how she felt about her condition, as she rubbed her temples.

"I think that would feel better then getting stunned by one of those guns." John said, adding a joke to cheer Reana up. She smacked him in the arm instead.

"It's all your fault! Had you guys not intervene, everything would've been alright and my son would've had his father back with him by now." I accused him, glaring daggers at John.

"Like I would leave you alone with him!" He snapped back at her, glaring daggers at her too.

Keller looked between the two, and decided to leave their company by backing out slowly. There was about to be explosion within a couple of minutes and she didn't feel like being a part of it.

"Those two so need counselloring!' Keller whispered, shaking her head.

"Like he wouldn't just go up and kill you once he had his son back. Reana, that isn't the Michael that you knew all those months ago. That's just an revenge-wanting-psychopath!" John exclaimed. "He hates all of us so he doesn't say he hates you too."

"Because, god-damn-it, John. I still love him and he still feels the same way. He may be cruel in some of his ways but he would never hurt me or our child." I said, my voice thick with sadden and loved emotion. I desperately stared at him, pleading him to believe me.

"He'll never be what you want him Caterreana. It's time you realized that." John said; his tone icy. He started to leave the infirmary.

My eyes widen at his statement, I threw the covers off me and jumped from the bed, rushing up to him to stop him from leaving. I flung my arms around him and held him tight. The adrenaline that was rushing through me had my heart pounding a million miles an hour.

"John, you've been there for me for a very long time, even though we've hated each other after our break-up. I'm asking you one favor out of a million. Please, help me through this. I want Michael to be with me, and our son, even if you hate him, I don't. So please, just stand by me in this decision. My son needs his father." I asked him, sincerely.

John looked down at the arms that were around him. He hated the fact that Reana was in love with the man he hated most, more so the fact that she was in love with the enemy too. He wanted nothing more than to just walk away, but, their past always kept coming up in his mind whenever she was involved. He couldn't ignore her request no matter how hard he tried; she was like a disease to him and by saying "yes", he was able to cure it.

"Alright." He said, softly.

I let go of him but never looked at him. "Thank you….John."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: A Friend Within The Enemy

After their encounter with Michael over a month ago, Reana had decided to leave Atlantis in search of him, this time she would be prepared. Sheppard wasn't please about the idea but agreed to it anyway; at least he knew where she would be heading. Of course that was at first, until she asked him the most oddest of questions.

"The Wraith that you worked with to help you escape from the Genii. Do you ever wonder what happened to him?" I asked John during their lunch together, this was a week before she was to leave.

"Why do you need to know about him?" He asked her, stuffing a mouth full of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"I'm going to try and find him; it will be nice to have an ally in my search for Michael." I explained, handing him a napkin to wipe his mouth.

Sheppard nearly choked on his food when he heard that. "And how the hell do you plan on finding him?!"

"I can communicate telepathically John. Remember, I have all of the Wraith's abilities, just not their weaknesses." I informed him, smiling.

"You do realize how dangerous this mission of yours is going to be right?" He asked her, questioning her state of mind.

"Yes John, I realize that. You got to remember that I and my son are both Wraith, well, he is part Wraith, but the point is we can survive in harsh conditions and this mission will test both him and me as we search for Michael." I said, calming his questionly mind.

"Just...be careful Reana, I don't know what I would do if I lost you." John said, his words guarded but his voice worried.

I tilted my head at him; she leaned over the table and kissed his cheek. "Nothing is going to happen to me, Johnny-boy."

"I hope your right." John said, staring at her.

Those were the last words she said to him before she left Atlantis with her son in her arms.

------------

_Running, running, running, that's all there was to it. Just keep on running. Keep running. Get to the gate. Keep going. Run to the gate. Dial out, run faster, head to someplace else. Gotta keep running, just got to keep going._

When Caterreana had left Atlantis, she went to one of the worlds that they knew so she could start off fresh and begun her search by asking villagers if they seen or heard of Michael, or a Wraith that at least matched his description. She dressed herself up as a simple commoner, hiding her Wraith markings as best as she could, always keeping her child with in front of her so people would know that she was just a simple mother passing through.

Of course nothing was ever so simple.

------------

When I had first gotten use to communicating with my mind, I would imagine an image of the Wraith that I wanted to see, so, no matter what Wraith saw it, they knew who I was looking for. And hopefully, that was a big hope, that the Wraith I wanted to see would come and find me.

Though during my time searching for Michael and the other Wraith, I realized that, even though I could eat normal food, I had to feed once in a while, even if I didn't want too. It was one of the great flaws of my experiment that I regretted not being able to change.

Though I was always stubborn when it came to needing something, I refuse to give into my hunger, or anything else, to the point that it became dangerous, very dangerous. I had stayed in the third village I had found for too long, the Wraith had come, probably to find out who has been sending them wonderful picture mails for the past month. They started to cull the planet in search of the person, or persons if they believed that, who has been interrupting their thoughts constantly in that month.

Me and my stubbornness.

-----------------

I was running, running as fast as I could to the gate, my child held tightly in my arms, Wraith Soldiers were about, catching anyone they saw in their path for questioning, and none of the Wraith that I saw was the one I was looking for. So, I ran, heading towards the gate as fast as I could before I was caught, and if I was surrounded I would have a way out before being captured.

'_And here I said I wouldn't get into trouble. Sheppard is going to murder me when he finds out what I've all been doing to find Michael.'_ I thought, turning my head back to see if I was being followed, I wasn't so I stopped to take a breather.

"Anomen, you are some lucky you don't have to deal with this yet." I told my son, who giggled at me. For being only six months old, he sure could handle a lot of things, I was amazed that all the running I was doing wasn't making him scream like a banshee.

"Over here!" Someone yelled to another.

"Well, looks like break time is over." I said, taking off running again.

My luck decided to run out on me then and there. And just when I was only twenty-two feet away from the gate. Someone had decided to station themselves at the gate, with a couple of guards to boot.

"Oh fuck a duck!" I groaned, hiding into the bushes. "Anomen, looks like mommy got more then she bargained for." Looking down at my son, I laid him down on the grass and re-wrapped the blankets around him while I watched the Wraith that stood at the gate, one of them caught my attention as he turned around and started heading towards the tree line.

"It's him!" I whispered, picking my son up after I was done re-wrapping his blankets, I slowly snuck towards him, keeping low in the bushes as I watched him head towards east of me.

It was the Wraith that John had described to me; the star-burst symbol around his left eye gave me the confirmation that I needed, why he was walking towards the tree line all by himself was surprising to me. Could he sense me and he was trying to find me? No. I was good at hiding, even when I was little I could hide for hours without anyone ever finding me. I would even hide on Carson when we worked together, scaring him nearly to death when he found me. I was usually able to hide inside the bottom cupboards in the infirmary because of my small size and shape. It was always funny seeing poor Carson's face when he opened one of them up.

I decided to stop my trip down memory line for a moment and continue to sneak over to the star-burst symbol Wraith; I was only two feet away from him when I caught up to him, concealed by the foliage I was able to get a good look at him while I hid.

The Wraith, who I guess was a Commander, for usually all those born not of faceless soldiers, turn out to be Commanders, Lieutenant, Generals and so forth. This one had to be a Commander because of him being stuck to guard the gate. Usually it was the higher rankers that lead the culling parties. I looked him over, he was taller then Sheppard, maybe even the same height as Ronon, he was definitely skinner then Ronon, as far as I could tell, the trench coat kinda hid the muscles. He had pink circles around his eyes, highlighting the yellow of his eyes; his skin color was a pale-greenish, and his hair was a dirty-white color that framed around his face in different lengths. To me, he was handsome, even more so then Michael, which gave me an odd fuzzy feeling inside. I stopped my train of thought there and mentally whacked myself in the head.

"For someone who is well hid, you sure don't guard your mind very well." Said an amused voice in front of me. The Wraith had turned my way and was looking right where I was hiding. "The element of hiding is to remain silent in all forms of concisions."

"You know, reading someone's mind is called an invasion of privacy!" I said, my voice sounding annoyed that I was so careless as to not hide that part of me.

The Wraith chuckled at that.

I pulled my cowl over my face before I introduce myself to him. Stepping from my hiding place, I walked up to him till I was about two meters from him. I held Anomen closer to my chest and kept my head bowed so I was looking at him and not the Wraith.

"So you are the one that has been sending messages out to all Wraiths these past few weeks, and from what we have conceived, you were looking for me. Now I don't like to be fussy, but I would like to know who exactly you are and what purpose you have in contacting me, though I think I have a fairly good idea from what you want from the "handsome" comment you were thinking." He said, amused by that fact.

My face flushed red from that. Damn my cursed mind for thinking that! I cleared my throat before I spoke the reason for finding him.

"My name is Caterreana; I've contacted you for I need your help in finding someone, another Wraith, one who has been outcasted by his kind, I've chosen you for you seem to be the only Wraith that can be trusted to agree to work with someone like me." I explained, keeping my voice steady for I suddenly felt excited, no idea why.

"Exactly what do you mean by that?" He asked, curious now, for this woman seemed to be of the lesser Wraith females, as far as he could tell. Of course, he didn't know her true identity.

"You were once captured by the Genii and you were able to escape with the help of another prisoner by the name of Colonel John Sheppard. You worked together, even though he was human, with your combined strengths you were able to make it out of the facility alive and well." I said, informing him what I knew of what John had told me.

The Wraith now stared at the female, interested at how she knew all this and what the reason was behind it. His eyes kept going to the child in her arms every once in a while.

"What is it you want exactly? There must be a reason behind your words for why you sought me out, other then what you've told me so far." He said, stepping forward, he reached out and touch the child's forehead, he saw that the child was not a full Wraith, only half. Meaning…

"You're not Wraith!" He declared, grabbing the cowl of her hood and swinging it back, revealing her face.

I stepped back from the Wraith, my eyes widen as I was revealed before I had a chance to fully explain myself. I shielded my baby from him, protecting him with my life. I wasn't allowing him to kill me or my child. I had to speak quickly before this turned bloody.

"I asked John about you! He told me what you looked like and thus I've been trying to find you!" I said quickly, holding my left hand up to warn him off. "I'm original human who created an experiment to turn myself into a Wraith, I'm looking for the Wraith named Michael because he is the father of my son, and he is my mate."

The Wraith was completely surprised by that revealing truth. He had heard of this woman but never knew her name, now that he was standing in front of her, seeing her for what she was, he was amused and surprised by her will of strength and protectiveness of her child.

"You were in the Hive that had joined the Lanteans in an Alliance over a year ago were you not?" He asked.

I nodded my answer.

"Interesting. And how is the Colonel these days?" He asked, curious.

"I've haven't seen him for a month and a half now, but he is doing fine." I told him.

The Wraith touched my son's forehead again. "This child is a product of your relationship with the Wraith called Michael, am I correct?"

I nodded again.

He tilted his head, considering her words, he hooked one of his fingers through the child's left hand, smiling at the tight grip the young boy had.

"I will agree to help you find your mate, but in return, you will agree to my demands when they rise up." He told her, looking her straight in the eyes. "Consider it a favor." He smiled wickedly at her as he said it.

"Fine, I agree." I told him, nodding my head.

"Remember, when you are within my Hive, you are not the Queen, so be careful." He warned her, touching her chin. "Your past actions have not gone unnoticed."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Her betrayal knew no bounds; she was nothing but filth upon the land." I told him, acid running through my words.

He smirked at her, he liked her already. Turning away from her, he headed back towards the gate, with her walking behind him.

----------------------------------

Anomen giggled as I played with his toes, he clapped his little hands and kicked his little feet, I was playing "This little piggy" game with his toes while cooing at him. We were in the room that I was given on the Hive Ship, I sat on the bed playing with my son's toes, he had been in a cranky fit for a while cause it was soon nearing his nap time, so I was trying to cheer him up before I laid him down to sleep. Otherwise, if I allowed him to go to sleep while he was cranky, when he wakes up he'll still be cranky.

"You made quite the racket when we came onboard Anomen. I thought buddy-boy was going to bang his head against the nearest wall." I told him, grinning at him. "I don't think he ever heard a baby cry before."

Anomen gurgled at me, drool coming out of his mouth. I groaned, taking a handkerchief from my pocket I wiped his mouth. "You drool worse than John does." He only giggled, clapping his baby hands.

"I take it you know the Colonel personally then?" Asked a husky male's voice.

I turned my head towards the voice, seeing the familiar Wraith from early, he stood by the door looking at me intently.

"Yes, John and I have known each other for a very long time now, during my time at Atlantis with my son; John has been the father figure for Anomen." I told him, picking Anomen up; I cradle him as I prepared for him to go to sleep.

"How long have you've been in Atlantis?" He asked me, coming into the room.

"Only four months, I left a month ago in search of you, and this be the sixth month now." I said, cradling Anomen to sleep, his eyes were slowly drooping as he fought to stay awake. "Six months is how old my son is now." I smiled at my son when I said it.

"You seem very protective of your child, more so then any female I've ever known." He told me, standing in front of me now, he raised his right hand and gently touched Anomen's forehead.

"He is all I have left of the man that I love." I said, quietly, looping one of my fingers through Anomen's hands.

It seemed as though time had stopped in that room for them both, Caterreana held her son as she cradle him to sleep, one of her fingers on her right hand was gripped tightly in Anomen's hand, the Wraith had his right hand gently touching Anomen's forehead; to someone that didn't know Caterreana's past or the Wraith Commander's, they looked like two perfect, loving, parents. The Wraith smiled at the young boy, who yawned as he wiggled in his mother's arms as he started to fall asleep.

"You are unique; most Wraith mothers don't have the patience to care for their children like you do, the male you are searching for should be honored to have you as his mate." He spoke after the two minutes of blissful silence between them as they both stared at the young boy, it was a compliment I'd never heard any Wraith say before. "Any **male** would be honored to have you as his mate."

Those words made me look up at him, startled by them. He was staring at me again, intently; his face was showing emotions that Wraith don't usually show very often, at least of all to another Wraith, even if I was only half of one.

"Thank you." I said, nodding my head at his compliment he had given.

He decided to take his leave at that moment. "I'll come by again later on; a servant should be coming soon to bring you some food." He bowed his head and left the room.

I stared at where he had stood for over ten minutes, repeating the words he had said to me over and over again within my mind, Anomen was asleep in my arms and by the time I had figure out what those words meant to me, my arms had fallen asleep as well. I laid Anomen down in the crib that had been placed in my room for him, walked over to the window and stared out it into space.

"I need a name for him." I suddenly said out loud, realizing that this Wraith need a name to go by cause I highly doubt I could pronounce his real one at all. I begin to think of a good name that could go with him, mostly of past people that I had once known, anyone that matched him in structure and personality; I finally found a name that would make even Sheppard laugh.

"Todd, Todd the Wraith, perfect." I announced, smiling proudly at myself.

------------------------------

When he next came back to visit me, I told him the news. I was trying very hard not to giggle myself to death at the look on his face, it looked like he wanted to go and bang his head against the wall again. If John was here, he'd be laughing his head off at the sight.

"Explain to me why you have chosen to call me by this?" He asked, so very carefully, I think he was trying very hard not to slap himself for the torture I was about to bring him.

"Because I doubt I could say your real name, and you remind me of someone John once knew as his roommate, he was very pale looking so you kinda fit the bill." I told him, smiling proudly at myself.

He groaned in annoyance, and left the room. I waited patiently for him to return, though the sudden deafening roar that I heard outside my room made me jump about a foot into the air. And woke-up Anomen from his nap. Greeaaat!

"Did you really have to yell?!" I called out to Todd, knowing for a fact that it was him. "I have a kid here who was freaking sleeping before you went and screamed like a banshee!" Anomen though, was wailing louder than he had.

Todd came into the room; he looked ready to strangle the woman for naming him such a ridiculous name. She only been here for a day and already she was getting on his nerves, the child didn't make matters any better either.

"What is taking you so long to quiet that runt?!" He demanded, getting aggravated.

"He isn't a runt! And if you hadn't hollered your head off like a bloody banshee out there, he would still be sleeping!" I snapped at him, spinning around and glaring daggers at him.

"You are the most irritating woman I've ever met in my life!" He growled, walking up to her so he stood in front of her now, his breathing heavy.

I just glared at him. "It's called being a mother, you try it sometimes then you might understand it better!" Anomen was still wailing, I tried to rock him back to sleep but mine and Todd's auguring wasn't helping the situation.

"A mother is supposed to keep her child quiet at all times!" He hissed, angrily at her.

"A child is allowed to express himself, he isn't some mindless tool that can be shut on and off whenever you feel like it!" I said angrily back at him.

We both huffed out our anger in one heavy breath, glaring at each other with daggers in our eyes; I wanted to slap him while he looked like he wanted to toss me out the nearest airlock. It was only after a few minutes of nothing but heavy breathing that we realized Anomen had stopped crying. I looked down at my arms and saw Anomen staring up at me with wide multi-colored eyes as he nibbled on his shirt.

"Oh my god…" I said, surprised and happy that he had stopped crying.

Anomen reached his baby hand up and grabbed a hold of one of the long strands of hair that fell across Todd's shoulders; he gave it a hard tug and giggled.

Todd groaned as his hair was pulled on by the child. He looked at Reana with a pained expression on his face. "Get your son to let go of my hair, please."

I took a hold of Anomen's hand and gently uncurled it from Todd's strand of hair. I walked over to the bed, sitting down; I gently rocked Anomen to sleep. Todd came over and sat down beside me, his expression one of confusion and regret.

"I believe you should apologize for what you said early." I told him, not looking at him.

"I…I am not use to this kind of behavior, Wraith mother's are different from human mothers, they don't give much thought when it comes to dealing with upset children, they usually allow someone else to take care of the child so they don't have to deal with it." Todd informed me with as much forgiveness as he could muster.

"So, yelling at me like that was your way of expressing the situation?" I asked him, quietly.

"Basically, yes." He answered, a hint of sadness in his voice.

I looked at him now, I felt sorry for him, Wraith lives, even as children, were completely different from ours.

"You don't have any children of your own do you?" I asked him, shifting on the bed so my legs were tucked under me.

"No." He said.

"Would you like to hold Anomen then?" I asked him, smiling at him. "He won't bite if that is what you're worried about."

Todd was surprised by my request; he stared at Anomen for a moment, as if wondering if it was alright to do such a thing, after a moment of considering her request, he held out his arms for him.

"Just be careful of his head, keep your arm underneath it." I told him, softly, gently placing Anomen in his arms. I could only smile as I watch him hold Anomen, the look of pride on his face made me feel so happy inside.

"He truly is amazing, to be able to have both human and Wraith DNA within him and not have a single medical condition, it is astounding." Todd said, wonder filling his voice.

"There is much about humans that you don't understand, Todd. We're all filled with surprises, even our children." I said to him, sitting crossed-legged so I could sit comfortably as I watched them.

He turned his head to look at her after she said those words. "I've only known you for day, and already I'm taken by your courage and love for your son."

I couldn't help but blush at that, getting a compliment from a Wraith was a rare thing. He handed me back my son and got up to leave.

"Thank you for understanding." I told him before he left.

Todd stopped at the doorway, turned his head slightly to look at me from the corner of his eye, he only nodded at me then left. I looked down at my son, cradling him in my arms.

"I wonder what Michael would say about him?" I asked to no-one in practically, thinking about Michael ended up making me sad, even though Anomen had no idea what Michael looked like, or who he even was, I still felt obliged to save him and bring our family together, no matter what others say about him.

Of course, minds are meant to be changed, and I wasn't prepared to have mine changed during the time I spent on the Hive ship with Todd. You can never truly prepare yourself when something like that happens. Especially when your son starts taking a liking to the Wraith that is helping you finding his father.

------------------------------------------------

I was on the Hive ship for two months with Todd and his crew, his Queen didn't mind me being there, but I kept away from her anyway, my pervious dealings with another Hive Queen didn't work out so well last time. Some of the Wraith worshippers that were on the Hive that was in charge of taking care of me and my son, took a liking to him, my guess was that they had never seen a child that was born from a human parent and Wraith parent, well, not one that actually survive that is. One of the worshippers, a woman, named Nelreila, was one of the kindest of the three that looked after me, the others a man and another woman, were harsher and stricter when dealing with me, almost as if they hated the idea of someone like me having to be taken care of.

Of course, those two would never go against Todd's orders as it were, being one of the Commanders was one of them, and being the woman that Todd was helping was another.

During the fourth day of the third month of my staying on the Hive, Nelreila came to my quarters with my dinner tray, and a handmade toy for Anomen. She was always bringing something for me or him.

"Greetings Milady." Nelreila said when she entered, bowing her head in my direction, she sat the tray on the table that was placed on the other side of the room, my bed was near the port window along with Anomen's crib on the left side of the room.

Nelreila walked over to where I was standing near the port window, Anomen was in my arms as he chewed on a small stuff animal toy that she had given him. She waited for me to acknowledge her before speaking, I sighed in irritation at that.

"How many times have I told you Reila, you don't have to wait for my word to speak when with me." I told her, again, turning around to face her. "While you're with me you can act however you want, so long as it doesn't involve hitting or cursing at me."

Nelreila bowed her head again. "Sorry Milady, I'm just not use to being able to speak when I want to. It is difficult when I'm around you considering the other Commanders and the Queen would flay me if I so much as squeaked." She explained to me, keeping her head bowed as she spoke.

"Yes well, I'm not like those other Commanders or the Queen, so you can speak whenever and however you like Nelreila." I told her, smiling, keep a firm hold on Anomen, I used my other hand to lift her head up towards me. "And please, look at me when you speak, I hate having to look at a pile of hair whilst someone speaks, I prefer to see the persons face."

Nelreila gave me one of her rare smiles again and nodded at my request. Nelreila was only in her mid-twenties and whilst being on the Hive ship, she was schooled by the other worshippers on how to act when dealing with the Wraith; it was a bit of a conflict with her whenever she was around me for I didn't like all the attention and the lordly offerings that they always do, I just preferred to be dealt with like any **normal** person and nothing else.

"Do you have a meeting today with Commander Todd?" She asked, when she had first heard me say the name I had given him a month ago, she was very surprised to see that he didn't mind the name nor did he hate being called it by her. And so, I told her to call him that whenever asking about him, just saying "The Commander" was quite confusing when there was other Commanders onboard the ship whose names I didn't know.

"Yes I do." I told her, handing Anomen to her whilst I got my papers out that I always took with me whenever Todd and I had our meetings; he talked while I wrote everything down. When I signed up for this I hadn't realized that it would take so long in searching for Michael and that so much work had to be done while doing it.

"And how is it progressing?" She asked, giving me one of her sneaky little grins.

I always hated when she gave me one of those looks. Nelreila had put this idea together that Todd and I were going to "Hook-Up" as she called it. Even though I told her, so many, many times, that I already had a mate, thus Anomen's appearance, and I didn't need someone else taking his place.

"Nelreila please. I have no interest in Todd whatsoever! I've got Michael and that is the only man I need." I told her, huffing out the urge to scream at the top of my lungs that I had no feelings for Todd at all. But for some reason it never happened.

"Awww." She said, going into one of her cooing tones. "But you two look so sweet together; it would be so nice if you two were together. And it would make a lot of the female worshippers who seem to have a crush on Todd shut-up for once."

I sighed turning to look at her again. "Never going to happen, ok?! Good." I got all my papers together and headed towards the door, I stopped to look at her before I left. "If there are any problems, come get me immediately!"

"There won't be." She reassured me, smiling her rare smile again.

I left the room and headed down the hallway towards one of the gathering rooms where Todd was waiting for me. Time to spend another three hours going over past data on where Michael could be.

----------------------------

Todd and I's meeting hadn't started when I got there, instead I saw the Queen of the Hive leaving the room and Todd standing by one of the computer consoles, not even turning around to look at me when I came in. I had the disturbing feeling that something bad had just happened. I hated disturbing feelings.

"What was that about?" I asked after a few minutes of silence after I had come into the room, I was standing next to him, waiting for him to respond.

"It would seem we have a situation on our hands, one that has to be dealt with as quickly as possible." He explained his voice sounded like it was breaking from some powerful emotion.

"What is it?" I asked, walking around so I stood in front of him.

"Some of our feeding grounds have been visited lately; the reports have come back from those who went there. The humans that had populated these planets have been annihilated, no traces of them anywhere, and it wasn't just ours, but other worlds, many others." He explained; his expression one of pure anger. "They are destroying our food source!" The last part came out as a growl.

I suddenly felt an overwhelming dread fill me. Human populations being completely destroyed? Who could posses such technology that could do that besides the Wraith? I felt sick to my stomach as I thought of the children that were killed, not even knowing what was happening till it was too late. The papers I had been holding fell to the floor as I gripped the console that he stood by, I didn't see him move before I felt his hands holding me up by my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern lacing his voice, keeping a hold of her so she could stand.

"No, I'm not alright. Another group, besides the Wraith, is killing off human populations! How the fuck do you think I feel?!" I told him angrily, shoving him away from me. What I felt right now was feelings that usually Ronon or John would feel. I adore life no matter which species it was, but what I felt right now, I wanted to scream, shout, pound something until there was nothing left, and while these emotions went through my mind; the last words he had said kept repeating inside my ears.

"_They are destroying our food source!"_

Todd was completely taken back by what just happened, the female had strength and the anger that was emitting off of her was enough to make a Queen cower. Todd didn't know her all that well, but he knew that this was the first she had ever been truly angry. He needed her to be calm before he could tell her of their plan, though, calming any woman down took a certain measure of skill, do it the wrong way and you could find yourself flying on the other side of the Hive. He took a small step towards her, holding his hands out so she knew he meant her no harm, once he stood directly in front of her, he rested his hands upon her shoulders.

"Be calm Caterreana." He spoke the words to her as softly as he could.

I felt my anger wash out of me the moment he spoke those words, exhaling through my nose I looked up at him, never before had I ever done anything so aggressively in my life, I felt ashamed for what I just done to him. Had John seen me, he would've had me thrown in the brig for the sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to accuse you in such a way and I didn't mean to hurt you either." I told him, placing my right hand up to the spot on his shoulder where I had shoved him; I could feel beneath his jacket a bruise was starting to appear.

Todd stared at where her hand was, feeling a welcoming warmth coming from it. He turned his head back to look at her. "It would seem that some of John Sheppard's characteristics are rubbing off on you."

I couldn't help but laugh at that one. "Maybe, but I think it's more likely Ronon's characteristics then Sheppard's." I said smiling. I pulled away from him and turned around to pick up my papers that had fallen on the floor. Once I had them all piled up and back in my hands I turned around to face him again, he was still standing in the same spot, looking at me with intense eyes.

"I didn't realize I had offended you with my words. " He suddenly said, bowing his head at me. "I don't consider all humans as a food source, like yourself and John Sheppard, I consider you more as….friends." He waved his right hand out in front of him, indicating herself as his friend.

"I didn't think the Wraith understood what friends were." I implied.

"Some do and some don't. Ever since meeting you, I've had to reconsider some of my perspectives of human and Wraith relationships." He said, a toothy smile coming to his lips.

"I see." Was all I could say to him. It felt strange knowing that I had changed his views on Wraith and human relationships. I suddenly heard Nelreila's teasing voice inside my head and squished the annoying thought away.

Todd turned back to the computer console; touching buttons and showing maps of different parts of the galaxy that were appearing on another screen. I walked over to the other screen and stared at the map, wondering what part of the galaxy that I was looking at.

"What am I looking at?" I asked him, turning my head to look at him over my left shoulder.

"It is a map to a planet that has been recently culled by another Hive. I believe the planet's gate address is in Atlantis database. I am going to try to make contact with the villagers there to see if they can relay a message to the Lanteans." Todd explained, pressing another button and zooming into the map, showing the exact coordinates of the planets location and its stargate address.

"It will take approximately three days to reach the planet; during that time our meetings together will not continue for I've pressing matter to conduct before I leave for the planet." Todd announced to me, walking over to me.

I turned around to face him; my mind set on the words that I spoke. "I'm coming with you."

"No. You will remain here until I send for you." He ordered me, shocking me.

"Send for me? What am I, your pet?!" I asked him, shocked that he would **dare** order me to stay on the Hive when it was **my** people that he was contacting. "I'm coming with you whether you like it or not buddy! And there is no way in freaking **Hell** that I'm staying on this Hive while you're down there!" I pointed my finger right at his face when I said that.

Right now Todd wanted nothing more than to take a hold of her, drag her screaming down the hallway, and toss her into her room. With the door locked and him gone.

Of course that was one of two ideas that had popped into his head; he decided not to think upon the other even if it was a **good** idea.

When Todd hadn't said anything to me for over a minute, I became worried that I had insulted him in some way and he was remaining silent because of it. Stepping back from him and bowing my head so I wasn't looking at him I apologize to him.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to get out of line with that. I shall wait here till you send word then." I said, apologizing to him despite that my pride didn't want to.

Todd snapped out of his ravine and turned his attention back to her; he had heard what she said and was a little surprise to see her give in so easily to his orders. Titling his head at her, he smirked.

"I didn't think you were so obedient; you don't strike me as the sorts to listen to orders." He put in, still smirking.

My head snapped up at that comment and I saw the smirk that graced his lips; narrowing my eyes at him I smacked his arm. "Don't do that to me! I don't like be mislead."

Todd laughed at her. "It should be I saying that! For I've never met such an interesting and fearless female in my long life." He smiled at her while he laughed.

I shook my head at him. "How is it that we always end up in the most oddest of conversations?" I asked him, my own smile gracing my lips.

"I've no idea." He admitted truthfully; he stepped closer to her and raised his hands to take a hold of her forearms, his expression on his face becoming serious once more. "If you do come with me, then John Sheppard will most likely take you away."

I heard a strange emotion in his voice when he said that, it sudden like fear. But why would he fear John? Or more importantly, why would he assume John would take me away? It was **I** who left to find him so John wouldn't do anything if I was with him. I smiled at him to reassure him.

"It was thanks to John that I was able to know who you were so I could find you. He won't do anything to you if I'm with you. You have nothing to worry about." I assured him, smiling as I moved away from his hold and walked to the door to leave.

"You are that trusting of John Sheppard?" He asked her, turning his head to look at her over his right shoulder.

I stopped at the door and looked back at him over my left shoulder. "I've known John for a very long time, we've had our disagreements but I trust him with my life and you will to over time." I informed him, giving him one last smile before leaving.

Todd turned his head back to the map on the screen, he let out a heavy sigh that he had been keeping in and just smiled.

"She truly is a fascinating female." He whispered to himself.

----------------------------------------

I went back to my room to see how Nelreila and Anomen were doing, after the events that had passed with Todd and me; I had decided to have some quiet time with my son and forge a plan on what I was going to say to John when he finds out that I'm with Todd, not with him as in a relationship wise, just with him as he helps me find Michael.

"_You two look so sweet together."_ Came Nelreila's sweet-swinging voice popping up inside my head. I squished the sound and idea away, someone like Todd would never be interested in a human female who turned herself Wraith. Not in a bloody million years!

Well, there was Michael, but we had known each other while we had been in Atlantis so that relationship was completely different from the one Nelreila was talking about. Todd was full Wraith, and never had been captured by Atlantis or experimented on by them, and the only one he knew from there was John, he didn't know the full history me and Michael had, or even the history John and I had long ago. And I was once again rambling to myself inside my head.

"Owhie! I so need a coffee after this!" I mumbled to myself as I reach the door to my quarters.

That was what I thought when I entered my quarters, that 'thought' slipped right out the door the moment I saw a bottle of what appeared to be red wine and a tall white glass sitting beside the bottle on my table that was position in the middle of the room.

'Wine is always better then coffee.' I thought, smiling happily.

Nelreila was sitting on my bed, holding Anomen in her arms as he played with the stuffed animal toy she had given him, well one of the toys, when she heard the door to the room opened she looked up and saw me.

"Who brought that?" I asked her, pointing to the bottle of wine and glass.

"Noira, she said it was from Commander Todd, said it was a present to his **favorite female friend**." Nelreila said, emphasizing the last three words in a romantic voice which made me roll my eyes to the ceiling.

"Nel-re-i-la! There is no way in **Hell** that Todd thinks or even considers me in that way. So, park your love world somewhere else cause it ain't wanted here!" I told her, gesturing my hands in a 'Not going to happen' motion.

She sighed and stood up from the bed, walking up to me and handing Anomen over to me in my arms. She stared at me with her soft green eyes and shook her head.

"Too bad. You would've made an interesting couple." She said, showing a smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes; at least that's what I thought. She left soon after that.

I turned my attention to my son and forgot about the bottle of wine; but a voice in the back of my head kept nagging me about what Nelreila had said to me, when she spoke it she sounded unemotional and her smile that she gave me wasn't her normal one. It was more cold, harsh, and completely unlike the Nelreila that I had gotten to know these past two months. After thinking about it for over five minutes, I brushed the thought aside saying to myself that I just needed sleep, that my poor mind was over-working itself.

"Ok Anomen, mommy's going to have a nap, so be a good little man and keep an eye out for anything suspicions." I told my son as I laid him down in his crib, kissing his forehead. I gave him his stuff teddy bear toy and turned on the music box that I had that always relaxed him and allowed him to fall asleep easier.

I walked over to my bed, took off my boots, and crawled into bed fully clothed. A nap was all I need after the morning I had and when I woke-up, everything would be alright and prefect. At least that's what I'd hope for.


	11. Chapter 11

_The next three chapters are going to be parts; I've already lost the data on this chapter which I had to redo, so I don't feel like rewriting 8,000 words all over again. So, Chapter Elven will be in parts for the time being._

---------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven- Thy Consequences Part One

I awoke later on during the evening, stretching out my body I slowly got up off the bed and walked over to the table, the bottle of wine that Todd had given me was still there and I decided to open it, thankfully there was a cork-opener for the bottle for I didn't feel like running all over the ship trying to find one.

I poured some of the wine into the glass that was there, closing the bottle and laying the cork-opener down, I picked up the glass and took a small sip of it.

"Burgh!" I croaked, coughing hard and sitting the glass down. "Dear Hell, that stuff is strong! Fuck!" I kept coughing for a minute till my throat was no longer dry, I picked up the bottle to see how old it was, but unfortunately the date was in solar days so I couldn't tell the exact date.

"Well, it was given to me, so I might as well **try** to drink it." I picked up the glass again, and instead of taking a sip of it this time, I gulped it down. "Burgh! Damn that's freaking strong!" Even after one glass I was starting to get dizzy, wonder what would happen if I drank three?

Curiosity is indeed a killer.

I poured myself another glass, sat down and drank it. Second glass, I was getting tipsy. "Wow, I feel drunk!" I said, giggling. I realized that if John was here, seeing me now, he would be blackmailing me for the rest of my life. And Michael probably would do the same.

I begin to think about Todd, he was very charming, humor filled, strong, handsome, sweet, caring, and always wanting to know about everything. He was a historian and a scientist, two brilliant and amazing subjects, and the way he sought out both for knowledge and understanding made me admire him greatly. And with the wine working its magic on me, I couldn't help but think what he was like in bed. Which made me smack myself in the forehead with my hand.

And that was when an idea suddenly popped into my head. Todd had given me this wine for I was his favorite female friend; Nelreila's words were repeating themselves in my head as I thought about him and the wine. What if Todd did like me? How could he and I be together if I already had a mate? Taking another drink from my glass, I got up from the table, went over to check on Anomen, who was still sleeping peacefully, I headed towards the doors and left my quarters. I called Nelreila up on my com system and told her to come and babysit Anomen for a few hours while I was out. I headed off towards Commander Todd's quarters, drinking more of the wine from the bottle itself.

It was time that I confronted the Commander about his true intentions towards me.

-----------------------------------------

There were many things that surprised Todd, some were quite memorable, others he wanted nothing more than to forget. But what he saw right now at the entrance to his quarters, outdid them all! Caterreana stood at his doors, a bottle a wine in her right hand, a silly smile on her lips, and the look of someone being drunk all about her.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully.

"Cat…Caterreana?!" Todd asked, shocked by her sudden appearance, he could smell the wine coming from her lips, it was quite intoxicating.

I stepped into the room, smiling at him. I walked up to him in a seductive manner; I felt really giddy right now so I didn't care what my voice of reason was saying.

"Got your gift." I told him, showing him the bottle of wine. "Thanks." I walked past him and settled down onto his bed, though I ended up falling backwards and nearly spilt all the wine over the sheets, pushing myself up and sitting the wine down onto the floor, I pulled my legs up and sat cross-legged on the bed.

Todd walked over to the bed and stared at her oddly, wondering what was going on that promoted her to come here half drunk. "Is there something that you want Reana?"

I nodded. "Yup, I've got a question for you." I said, smiling giddily at him.

"And what is it you like to ask me?" He asked her, curious.

"I would like to know if you like me, in some sort of relationship wise way." I asked, despite being a tad tipsy, it surprised even me how well I was putting my words together.

"Ah, I see, you are concern that I might take you away from your mate." He said, inquiring what he believed is what I was asking. "Don't worry Reana; I have no intentions of keeping you away from the one you love."

"That's not what I'm asking. I want to know if you care about me that you would want me as **your** mate." I told him, forcing myself to stand up, without falling. "There must be another reason that you've kept working with me in trying to find Michael. I want to know if there is a chance."

Todd was taken aback by her question; he turned his face away so he wasn't looking at her. "No, there would never be a chance between us." He said sadly. "You and I are too different that it would never work."

What happen next surprised and shocked him. Todd did not know much about women, especially when they were drunk, which means their emotions start changing like a bloody ping-pong, going back and forth. Caterreana became angry and went and smacked him right across the face, so hard that he stumbled backwards. He looked up at her in shock, his bottom lip starting to bleed.

"Why?! Why can't you be with me?! Is it because I'm human? A human who turned herself into a Wraith?! Is that it?" I asked angrily, tears starting to fall down my cheeks. "You don't want to contaminate yourself with me." I knew the wine was affecting my reason and emotions, but I couldn't help it, I wanted answers to the emotions I was feeling for him.

"That's not it at all Reana! If I could be with you I would, but I can't." He tried to explain, stepping up to her but she held him back at arm's length. "Reana, there is much you don't know about Wraith laws, ones that forbid me to have any sort of contact with you, unless it is work related."

"Why?" I asked sullenly, wiping away the tears that had fallen. I was still angry but I kept it down while he explained.

Todd sighed heavily, he turned away from her. "In Wraith laws, a female who is mated has the highest honor among our kind, even if she isn't a Queen. All males are forbidden to interact with her unless it is work related or authorized by the Queen. If any male were to touch her in any sexual way, they would be killed by the Queen, no expectations." He explained to her, his voice cracking as though under a lot of emotion.

It was like everything came crashing down around me. A fear like I never known surrounded me and I couldn't help but weep, all this time, right underneath my nose! I understood now why Nelreila was trying so hard to get Todd and me together, if Todd were to act in any sort of sexual manner towards me, his Queen would kill him on the spot, and me, I probably be taken off the ship and left somewhere. How could I've been so stupid as to put so much trust into a worshipper?! I felt sadden by what he said, disgusted that I was so blind that I nearly fell into Nelreila's trap, and angry because I was having feelings for him when I already had a mate.

I rubbed my face with my hands and looked up at Todd, his back was to me. "I'm so sorry, so very sorry, I never knew. I nearly put both our lives at risk because of this; forgive me." I said sadly, the tears starting to spill again.

Todd turned around to face her. "Don't apologize, you've done nothing wrong. It is **I** who should apologize to you." He admitted to her.

I was confused by words. "For what? You're not the one who nearly got us both killed because of stupid feelings." I told him, unhappily.

Todd laughed all of a sudden. "You've no idea the feelings I have for you Caterreana! I've lusted for you the day after you got here, and I've been doing my best to keep it under control, for my sake and yours. What I want from you is something I've not wanted from any female in so very long. You are the most fascinating female I've ever known!" He said truthfully.

It was now my turn to be taken back by his words. I felt my heart starting to beat like a drum inside my chest and the blood rushing to my ears. I couldn't even utter a word in response to his, clutching my hands together, I looked away from him, my face turning red.

Todd decided to do what he had wanted to do for so long now. He stepped up to her and grabbed her by the arms, pulling her against him, and kissed her.

Before I even had a chance to respond to what he had told me, he was standing right in front of me, grabbing me by my arms and kissing me! The air was taken from my lungs and I felt like I drove into a hot spring, I was warm all over, and kissing him back. I raised my arms up and wrapped them around his shoulders, his hands moved from my arms to around my back.

I didn't care about the consequences of our actions, I didn't care about Michael, or John, or even that bitch Nelreila, who was going to get it when I returned. I knew for a fact that she would never hurt Anomen, that bit was true. Right now, I allowed my instincts to take control; my need for him was greater than my honor-bound love for Michael. Our kiss ended to allow both of us some air.

"I must know something Todd, in Wraith laws, is it possible to disown my mate when he is no longer present?" I asked him, my fingers brushing against his left cheek, he was a lot taller than so I had to look up at him when I spoke.

"Yes, if your mate doesn't keep up with his parental duties to his children, then the female has the right to disown him and take up another who will." Todd explained. "Also, if a female finds her mate to be no longer fit for her, basically she becomes bored of him, or in your case, no longer loves him. She can disown him, and take another male who will renew her interests."

"I can disown Michael, for you?" I asked carefully, removing my arms from around him and stepping back.

Todd nodded. "I will be yours to do whatever you like." He spread his arms out in front of her, showing to her that he was at her mercy.

I titled my head as I thought about it, my hair falling across my left shoulder and the side of my face. "I will have to think about this Todd. I still have feelings for Michael, but I cannot keep chasing after him when he doesn't even want to be found." I told him with certainty, and walked towards the doors.

Todd turned to face her before she left. "When will I know if you've made your decision?" He asked her, inquiring about the time it would take.

I turned my head and smiled at him, my hair curling around my face and hiding my eyes. "You will know, Commander Todd." And I left his quarters and headed back towards my own, an air of determination about me as I walked down the Hive ship's halls.

Todd smiled at himself when she left; his own heart was pounding in his chest. Never had he wanted someone as much as he wanted her. He hoped she would choose him, he would protect her and her son from everything that was out there, he would care for her till they both died. Walking over to his bed, he knelt down and picked up the wine bottle that she left, he took a long drink from it before he settled down onto the bed, a smile gracing his lips.

"You will be my Queen, my Caterreana." He whispered positively.

---------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 11 part 2

_This chapter is more of the basic parts of Caterreana and Todd's relationship and how it starts and progresses. _

Chapter Eleven-Thy Consequences Part Two

Caterreana had left Commander Todd's quarters to return to her own; she had to deal with a conniving wrench called Nelreila. Caterreana was going to confront her about the Wraith laws and how she had figured out what Nelreila had been up to by trying to get her and Todd together.

I entered my quarters to find Nelreila playing with Anomen on the floor, she was rolling a ball towards him and he was picking it up and trying to chew on it. It was such a sweet sight that I had almost forgotten what I planned to ask her. Almost.

"Nelreila." I called her name out, announcing that I was back.

Nelreila looked up from the floor and saw Caterreana, she slowly got up off the floor and walked over to pick up Anomen, and then she walked over to Anomen's mother.

"Welcome back Reana, I hope you had an enjoyable evening." She said, smiling at me.

"Yes, indeed I did." I told her, reaching my arms out and taking Anomen from hers. "I thought I come back and relieve you of your duties. And ask you a few questions."

"Oh? Like what exactly?" She asked, going over to the table and picking up her bag of things.

"What do you know about Wraith laws when concerning mates?" I asked her carefully. I didn't want to throw her off that I knew of her schemes.

Nelreila seemed to freeze up when I asked that; she slowly turned to face me and had on the fakest smile I ever seen on a woman. "Which law are you referring too?" She asked me in her sugary-sweet voice.

I walked past her to lay Anomen down in his crib. "The one about female mates; in which no male is allowed to speak or touch her unless it is work-related, otherwise those males who dared touch her are killed off by the Queen of the hive." I told her, facing her now.

Nelreila looked like she was shattering into pieces; her body was trembling and she was trying to keep a pleasant look on her face but it was failing horriblely. "Why do you ask me about that Caterreana? All Wraith and worshippers know about those laws, it is what makes all female Wraith abroad the Hives so special."

"Yes, but what I found out this evening puzzles me. I found out that if any male Wraith was to touch me in a sexual manner, they would be killed off by their Queen; because I am mated it makes me untouchable, which means that I can't have a relationship with another male without him getting killed because of it." I told her definitively. "Now, any worshipper would know that, even you, considering that you know I have a mate. But you have been trying to get Commander Todd and me together for some time, knowing that the laws forbid such contact."

It was though a shroud had disappeared around Nelreila. Her eyes turned colder then the frozen north of Earth, her lips turned upward into a most poisonous of smirks that it made me step back from her incase she started spitting poison from her mouth. It was like watching a snake reveal its fangs and true intentions.

"You're not has dumb as you look." She said, complimenting me, though I didn't take it as one.

"You've been using me haven't you?!"

She gave me one of her icy smiles, and just stood there with her hands on her hips, trying to show off her superiority.

"For what purpose do you gain in twisting me around?" I asked her, angry rising in me as she had finally admitted to using me.

"Your son deserves a better mother then some filthy half-breed who doesn't know a thing about Wraith laws." She spat out at me venomously. "You're unworthy of any males onboard this Hive, an insect that needs to be squished. I knew that if you were to engage in Commander _**Todd**_…" She said his name like it was cursed. "…He would be killed by our Queen and you tossed off this ship, and your son would go to me, a worthy mother then you ever were." She grinned evilly at me and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

Now I knew her plan: Kill Todd, have me thrown off the ship, and my son taken away from me. I realized then and there that I had to stop her, for if I didn't, I would lose everything I hold dear to me.

"You'll never get away with something like that, Commander Todd has more power then you and he will make sure that no-one listens to you." I told her positively.

"The Queen is omnipotent over the Commander. And she will believe anything from one of her most devout worshippers." Nelreila said proudly, defeating all hope the half-breed had at winning.

I saw my defeat before my eyes, but there was always a last card to play before the final call, and I had one that Nelreila had apparently forgotten. She smirked at me as she turned to leave, collecting her bag of things and heading towards the door. I was removing my leather glove from my right hand, flexing it; I looked at the feeding silt on it.

"Nelreila, I'd hope the Bitch-Queen of the sea takes you and sallow's you whole as you rot for eternity." I told her definitely, knowing I had now won. "But, if that were to happen, I wouldn't have as much pleasure as seeing you die myself."

Nelreila turned around to face me, to counteract my words, only to face her death as I stood in front of her, my right hand in front of her face, and falling down upon her chest. She watched as her life was sucked away from her, her screams echoing throughout the room and hallway beyond; victory shone upon my face.

--------------------

Everyone in a five mile radius of that level heard the screams of Nelreila dying; all those who heard it came running to the source and stood outside the quarters of Lady Caterreana, Commander Todd's work companion. All those throughout the Hive had been told by the Queen that Lady Caterreana was off-limits from all males, only the Commander and the worshippers that were assigned to her were allowed to interact with her.

So, those who all stood outside the doors to her quarters were breaking the orders of the Hive Queen, and none of them cared. A Lieutenant opened the doors to her quarters and ordered the guards to drag her out of her room.

I cursed and thrashed about as two Wraith guards dragged me from my quarters into the hallway; another two guards carried out the carcass of Nelreila into the hallway and laid it down before the feet of the Lieutenant. Everyone who saw this gasped in shock and horror. I was pulled up to my feet before the Lieutenant, I threw my arms back to push the guards off of me and stand up to the Lieutenant.

"Who is this?" He demanded in a harsh growl, his left hand pointing to the corpse.

"That is the worshipper Nelreila." I told him, glaring hatefully at him.

The whole crowd around me gasps once again in horror, some of the worshippers started screaming at the Lieutenant to have me killed for murdering a worshipper. I turned my head towards the crowd and hissed at them. "_Be quiet!"_ I gave them an icy glare and turned back to the Lieutenant.

"Why did you feed upon her?" He asked, hushing the crowd as well.

"She was trying to steal my son away from me by spewing her filthy lies around; I wasn't allowing that to happen. So I killed her, in all rights I am allowed too." I explained to him, crossing my arms in front of my chest and glaring at him. Right now I felt like I was splitting myself into two pieces; on the outside I was showing a fiery goddess type that took no shame in what she did, but on the inside, I was scared shitless! I knew for a fact that if I took one wrong move in this, I could wind up dead and my son motherless, and that was a lot worse then allowing Nelreila to take him from me.

The Lieutenant, which I now called Dave, was fuming at me after I said that, his nostrils flared and his eyes trying to burn a hole into me. Basically, he looked ready to hit me.

"And what type of lies was she trying to spread that you went and killed her?" He asked me.

"She was trying to take Com….my **mate** from me." I told him, hoping I could get by here with a tiny lie, even though I did tell Todd that he would know when I had chosen him as my mate.

"From what I've heard, your mate isn't aboard this ship, so she couldn't have been trying to take him from you." Dave inquired, taking a step towards me threatenly.

"My pervious mate, yes, but I've taken a new mate for myself. One that is able to keep up with his duties as parent to my son and his duties as my mate." I corrected him, which I couldn't help but jump a little on the inside. Even though it was sort of a lie and sort of not, it caused the other Wraith and worshippers around us to murmur about as to whom my new mate was.

After hearing that, Dave seem to back off a bit, shockingly to myself, he was only a foot shorter then me. His appearance was a lot different then that of Todd's though, his hair was short, about shoulder-length, he had no facial hair and only a tiny facial marking on his left cheek, it was in the shape of a thorn, ones that you usually find on roses. Though I doubt the Wraith knew what roses were.

"May I ask who your mate is?" Dave asked, keeping the hungry, vengeful mob back as much as he could.

I was about to answer till someone beat me to the punch line. I should be use to surprises by now.

"I am." The all and mighty Commander Todd announced as he made his way through the crowd and stood before Dave and me.

I've watched many soap-operas in my life, ok only three! But this definitely felt like one and the reason for is: woman and man love each other, woman dumps man because of relationship problems, woman goes for another man who is ten times better, gets in shit because she killed the wench who was trying to take her ten-times-better man away from her, ten-times-better man declares his love for her by striding through Hell and back to get to her, thus where flashy lights and dramatic music would start playing as the two star-crossed lovers embrace each other. Too bad there weren't any flashy lights, dramatic music, and lots of wind blowing around; therefore Todd would've looked like some hunk from Bold and the Beautiful.

Wait a second, did I just say hunk?! I turned away from everyone and literally smacked myself in the face.

Todd saw this act and wonder what had provoked it. Dave, and everyone else, was wondering the same thing. I looked over my shoulder at them and then continued back to smacking my forehead.

--------------------------------------

"So I take it that was my sign then?" Todd asked me after everything had been settled and cleared up by everyone on this entire Hive. We were both sitting in my quarters, I was feeding Anomen with a bottle of mixed milks, and Todd was drinking what had been left of the red wine in the bottle he given me.

"Yes, I'm sorry that I had to put you in the spotlight with the Queen, but with you knowing more of Wraith laws then me, I thought it was right. Hopefully now there won't be any other worshippers trying to get you and I killed." I told him, wiping some of the spilled milk from Anomen's cheeks.

"Hmmm, I wonder though what Colonel Sheppard will think of this new arrangement you've made." He inquired, sipping at the wine glass.

"Oh if I know John, he'll probably try to kill you no doubt." I put in optimistically, which got a chuckle from Todd.

"Typical of my '**brother**', always trying to kill me." He said sanguinely, still chucking.

I giggled at him. "Don't worry, John will soon learn to love you as much as I do." I told him, cradling Anomen against my shoulder to burp him.

Todd stared at me with a bewilder look upon his face, I looked up at him and wonder why he was giving me that look.

"What?" I asked.

"You said love." He pointed out.

"Yes, I said that. What about it?" I asked, again, not understanding where he was going with this.

Todd shook his head and laughed. "My dear, you said that Colonel Sheppard would soon learn to '**love**' me." He officially pointed out the flaw in her saying.

I suddenly realized exactly how wrong that saying was. "Oh god!" I groaned in embarrassment, Todd laughed his head off at me and I threw Anomen's bottle at him, he easily smacked it away. Once I was done burping Anomen, I stood up and went over to the changing table that had been given to me, and I begun to change Anomen's diaper, Todd took this as an opportunity to leave.

"Where do you think you are going?" I called out, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm going to go back to my work, not to be rude or anything, but you seem to have other things to do." He quickly said, trying to dodge my question.

"Todd, come here and help me." I ordered him, giving him the womanly look of doom.

Todd knew then and there that he had only two options: Run far away and end up sleeping on the far side of the Hive for the rest of his days, or, stay and help change the diapers of her nine month old son and be plagued with the nauseating smell.

"Come on buddy-boy, I ain't waiting all day." I told him, undoing the straps around Anomen's diaper.

Todd reluctantly came over to help. I smiled at him and gently patted his arm; I was laughing at his sullenness like a mad-man on the inside.

Todd would never underestimate her powers over him again, for a female that was a two feet shorter then him and a lot smaller in size, she was able to exert authority like a true-bred Queen. At times, like now, it sort of frightened him. But, he choose her for a reason, and he was going to stick to it, even if that reason left him at times completely impaled by lust, he was going to keep her, protect her, and love her, till he was no longer around.

And that was a true Wraith promise.

Of course things weren't going to be that simple, in the next three days that would lead them to the planet that they would try to contact Colonel Sheppard and his team, Todd would learn the exact reason why all men in the universe should fear women who had children. Oh the mood swings of both mother and son.

Where was a mallet when you need one?

--------------------------------


	13. Chapter 11 pt3

Chapter Eleven: Thy Consequences Part III

"You know, fidgeting doesn't help make time go faster." Todd informed her, the constant tapping of her feet and flicking of her nails was starting to grate his nerves.

"Are you sure the message got through? They should be here by now." I told him, getting off the stone-wall and walking around. I wasn't carrying Anomen so I didn't have anything to keep myself busy, reason? Todd thought I needed some time away from parental duties. Like he knows what's good for me!

"Reana **please**, calm yourself down or I'll be….**forced **to calm you myself!" Todd grated through his teeth, giving her a nasty glare that warned her of her continuous actions.

I spun around to face him and gave him my own nasty glare. "I'd love to see you try!" I crossed my arms in front of me and stood my ground as I **dared** him to calm me down. The soldiers that were around as were looking back and forth between us, wondering when the show-down was about to begin.

Now for the reason we were sitting here in the ruins of an abandon stone-made home, on a planet that had been abandon by its settlers long ago, waiting the arrival of a certain team from Atlantis.

After three days of going through space trying to get here, Todd and a few soldiers went down onto the planet and made contact with the villagers, informing them to relay a message to the Lanteans that were helping them, that they wanted to meet with Colonel John Sheppard and his team on a designated planet, and then they left. Todd returned to the ship to inform me about it and during this whole progress, he decides that I need time away from my parental duties, and so he took Anomen from me and gave him to a Wraith Caretaker. This Wraith female was basically the Den Mother for all Wraith babies, the other females that didn't have time to care for their children or needed time away from their duties; the Den Mother took care of. She takes them into her care and raises them as her own until the females are able to re-take their duties again.

This decision is usually done by the males; usually when they feel that their mate is under a lot of stress they decide to do this. Where ever Todd got the idea that I was under a lot of stress; I would **so** love to know.

And so now, here we were, waiting for John and his team to get here, while I was trying very hard not to strangle Todd with my bare hands.

"I want my son back here, **now!**" I ordered him; it didn't help matters that I was doing the impression of a kid with a temper tamp-trim, I was literally stomping my foot.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Reana, there is no possibly way of contacting the hive unless we send a dart back to them to inform them." Todd tried to explain, which of course wasn't true, there was a way of contacting the hive, he just wasn't doing it. Caterreana needed to be away from her son; otherwise she would end up smothering him with her unconditional love, as humans called it.

I wasn't buying his lie at all. "Todd, if you ever want to have..." I mouth the word children to him so the soldiers wouldn't hear what I was threatening with. "…Then I suggest you get my son back here now, or so help me **God** you won't be having any of this…" I gave a downward gesture with my hands to indicate my entire body. "…For the next of couple years." Depending if I was still with him or he was with me.

Threatening a man to live the life of a monk for heaven knows how long really puts a dent into authority over anything. Todd's eyes practically widen to the size of saucers and he seemed to be at lost for words on how to counteract the situation. A triumphed smile lit up my face and I clapped my hands together in a chopping motion.

"Chop-chop, buddy-boy." I told him very happily. I loved that I was able to use this same technique as I had done with John when we had been together, when John didn't do something that I told him to do, I used this. Worked like a charm.

Feeling pretty good about myself, I sat down on the stone-wall again and watched as Todd scrambled around to contact the hive to get my son down to the planet.

----------------------------------

Back at Atlantis, a couple hours earlier, Colonel Carter and Dr. Woolsey had received a message about a Wraith wanting to speak with Colonel Sheppard from Major Lorne and his team. The Wraith was described as the one that helped Sheppard escape from Kolya's prison over a year ago. It had visited the planet that they were helping from a previous culling attack and delivered it to the villagers to pass on to the Lanteans.

And now, here they all were within the Meeting Room that was a step off from the Control Room, John and his team, and Colonel Carter and Woolsey. Each of them looking at each other as the news was delivered to them.

"So?" Was all John said after hearing Carters speech.

Carter and Woolsey was shocked that Sheppard didn't seem to care. "He is the **only** Wraith that we know, and you know, that is willing to go this far to give us information concerning our recent battles with the Replicators."

"He is probably using us for his own **personal** agenda, like they usually do." John indicated uncaringly. Even the other members of his team seem to agree with him.

"And what if this Wraith has information concerning Lieutenant Caterreana, John?" Sam asked, knowing she was directing this as a personal question and, hopefully, as a personal mission.

The look that Woolsey gave her would've been enough to melt the polar ice caps. He was definitely _**not**_ pleased about that question.

Sheppard's team was looking at him now, wondering if he would respond to that, knowing he wanted too. Sheppard didn't look at anyone; he just kept his eyes down, staring at the table.

"You can't possibly expect Reana to be with _**him**_!" John asked her skeptically, anger raising in his voice of the thought that Reana was with him, it was bad enough she was with Michael, but _**him**_?!

"She did go in search of him John." Sam re-informed him, still prodding the wound that was obvious to all but Colonel John Sheppard.

Suddenly McKay chimed in. "You do realized that I got a vision of that supposed meeting right? You know the one where they ambush us and we die a horrible death?"

"There wasn't any part of you dying McKay." Sam put in, smirking at his constant worrying of death.

"Well, no, but there could be!" He added, waving his finger at her.

John decided to smack himself in the forehead at this. He knew he was sulking, though would never admit out loud, and he did **want** to find Reana, but the idea that she and this other Wraith could be together, and there was that big could! Then he would literary need nerve pills until the end of his days. He was really hoping she would start coming to her senses and dump Michael and go back to her old life she had here on Atlantis, with her son of course. He would never give up that cute bundle of joy for a million guns, puddle-jumpers, ZPM's, and so forth.

"John."

John looked up from his thinking and turned his head towards the voice that spoke his name. It was Teyla, her expression a look of worry as she stared at him.

"If you know Reana at all John, you know that she is with him." Teyla put in quietly, touching his arm.

"Yeah, but I'm hoping she isn't _with_ him." John added, indicating the word 'with.'

"So Colonel…" Sam called out to John, who whipped his head around to look at her. "Are you going to go and meet this Wraith and see what he wants, or do we just ignore it and let opportunity pass by."

John caught the bait, he knew that Sam wouldn't let him live this down if he didn't go out and at least find out what this Wraith wanted from him; so he took it and got his team ready.

"Good luck John." Sam told him as they left through the gate.

----------------------------------

I was quite happy right now, I had my son in my arms, and Todd was pacing around the stones, mumbling to himself. The guards were keeping a safe distance from the about-to-blow couple. I knew for a fact that Todd was going to give me a 'talking' to later on, but I didn't care. I had won my way and that is all that mattered right now.

Despite that I was giggling like a school girl on the inside!

I saw a soldier walk over to the grouchy Todd and tell him something through their mind link; Todd walked over to me and told me what it was. "Their here Reana, I suggest you hide yourself until its time."

I sighed. "Great, I just got him calmed down!" I stood up from the rock and walked over to the crumbling walls where I sat down on another rock that was less comfortable then the other one. "If Anomen starts wailing, I'm personally blaming you!" I warned him, giving him the 'glare of doom'.

Todd winced at that, he knew what that look always meant, kneeling down beside her he prayed that the boy wouldn't cry until _after_ they were gone from the planet.

Two minutes into hiding John Sheppard and his team appeared into the clearing and walked over to the crumbling walls. They looked all around them and saw nothing, Reana and Todd saw them and Reana was amazed that John had even bother to come.

"I'm feeling a little dej'vu all of a sudden." Rodney said, pointing his gun in all directions.

And just as he said that the Wraith Soldiers popped up and pointed their stunners at them. John and the team pointed their guns at them and the pointing contest begun.

"Go do something!" I hissed at Todd, trying to keep quiet so I wouldn't wake the baby.

"Yes dear." Todd said sulkily, standing up and walking over to John.

John saw Todd walk out from behind on of the crumbling ruins, he point his gun towards him.

"I told you not to bring any weapons." Todd said, walking up to him.

"Yeah, well, it's a habit." John said smirking as he shrugged his shoulders.

"A habit that always seems to get you into trouble, John." Said a voice they knew all too well.

John and the others nearly dropped their guns when they saw her come out from behind one of the crumbling ruins, and carrying Anomen as well. John watched as Reana walked up to them and stood beside Todd, Reana smiled at John and John couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello John." I said, smiling at him.

"Hi." He said, his smile becoming brighter the more he stared at her.

Teyla, Ronon, and McKay, all knew the look between those two and they just rolled their eyes at it. McKay gave Sheppard a nudge in the back with his gun. "Okay lover boy, that's enough drooling." He whispered.

Sheppard immediately snapped out of the trance he had gotten himself into, he cleared his throat and decided to get to the business at hand.

"Well…uhm…Reana…what is going on around here?" John asked casually.

"Oh nothing much John, just trying to survive in this killing infested galaxy. You know, the usually." I told him cheekily.

John expected that punch-line, he whistled through his teeth and prepared himself for the question he was about to ask.

"Why are you dress like that?"

I was wondering when John was going to ask that, I gave Anomen to Todd so I could finally have my hands free for a little bit. Than I walked up to John and stood directly in front of him so he had a very good view of the outfit I wore. Everyone else who didn't know me couldn't see that I was doing this on purpose just to annoy him.

"It is called a traditional commander's mate dress, John darling. Since I am now Commander Todd's mate." I told him cheerfully, I was trying very hard not to grin like an idiot in front of everyone.

John Sheppard's eyes widen to the size of saucers and his eyebrows seemed to nearly come off his forehead. He coughed out a lovely sound as he tried to clear his throat, when he was able to speak he gave me a questioning look and asked.

"What?!"

Before I could give my quirky remark to him there was a loud 'ouch' from behind me and I turned around to see Anomen grabbing a very tight hold of Todd's hair. I ran over to Todd and helped him pry Anomen out of his hair. Behind us the team was quietly laughing at the poor Wraith's misfortune.

"What have I've told you before Todd? You gotta hold him in front of you, not lying down so he can grab your hair." I scolded him, untangling Anomen's tiny fingers from the giant locks, once that was done I took him from Todd's arms and held him myself.

"I see he's growing well." John pointed out, smiling at Anomen who was looking around at all the people with a wide-eyed expression.

"Yes he is, though he is learning some habits that I don't approve of at all, thanks to someone who I shall not mention." I turned my head slightly and glared at Todd then looked back at John and smiled. "So, shall we get down to business or are there any more surprises you like to show us?"

"Well, there is one." John said, smirking, he waved his right hand in the air and two jumpers de-cloaked themselves right above us.

I looked up at the two jumpers then looked back at Todd. "Well, looks like we're going to Atlantis after all." Todd gave a low growl of annoyance and we both followed John and them to the landed puddler- jumpers.

"You know, once were back at Atlantis, you got a lot of explaining to do." John told me, as we walked side by side to the jumpers.

"Yes dear." I mocked him happily. "Just make sure that once we are at Atlantis that nothing happens to Commander Todd, or me."

"I give you my word, Caterreana." John assured me as we went inside the jumpers.

That promise though wasn't long lived, for the moment we stepped foot into Atlantis; Commander Todd was taken as their prisoner.


	14. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve: __Wraith Trustings_

Caterreana stood before Colonel Carter, Mr. Woolsey, and Colonel Sheppard's team in the meeting room. Everyone stared at her while she glared at only one person, Colonel Sheppard; the fury that was in her eyes would be enough to melt Atlantis itself.

"So much for trust." I said to John, acid dripping from my lips as I said those words. "You promised me he wouldn't be harmed, that once we were in Atlantis we could talk, together!"

"You can't expect us to openly allow a Wraith to wander our halls even with a guar..." Mr. Woolsey begun to say but was stopped dead in his wordings when he caught Reana staring at him, the look of death blaring in her eyes.

"I'm a Wraith!" I cried out at him; I pointed to myself to indicate the meaning. "You trust me yet you won't trust my mate? How fucked up is that?!" I had strode forward and slammed my hands down on the table and glared hatefully at Woolsey.

"You're not a Wraith, your human." Sheppard put his two-cents worth in. "We trust someone who use to work with us more then we trust some Wraith."

"You owe that _Wraith_ your life John; it's because of you that he is able to risk his life for the greater good." I snapped back at him. I opened up old wounds and just made some new ones. "We all want the Replicators gone from this galaxy, human and Wraith alike, Todd is willing to establish an alliance with his Hive and Atlantis so we can defeat them once and for all." I stepped away from the table and turned around to face the doors.

"Here's the point that your missing Reana, we're glad the Wraith are getting their asses kicked." Sheppard admitted the truth to her whole-heartedly and there was not an ounce of remorse when he said it.

"Weather you like it or not John, I am Wraith, part-human, part-Wraith, and I will be till I die, there is no going back and there is no changing the fact. Take it or leave it, but I am helping Todd defeat the Replicators." I told him defiantly, I head towards the doors that opened up for me but stopped to look over my right shoulder at John. "Besides, he is the closet thing to a father that Anomen has." With that said I left the room and headed down towards the cells, two guards close on my heels.

Everyone turned in their seats and looked at John, who was looking down at the table, a defiant expression on his face. John was battling two sides of himself right now, the arrogant side that didn't want to give a damn of what Reana said and the side that still loved her, even after everything they went through, that wanted to get up out of the chair and run after her; but John refused to give in.

"Sheppard…"

John looked up from giving the table the 'glare of doom' to see Ronon staring at him.

"I hate the Wraith as much as you do, but I don't hate Reana for what she is **trying** to do. If she believes that there is some good in this Wraith called Todd, then we got to trust her on it. I mean I like her, and I like the little tyke Anomen, and we got to trust her on this if we ever want to see either of them again." Ronon told him matter-of-factly, he got out of his chair and walked over to John and clapped him on the shoulders. "So Sheppard, are you man enough to go and face her?"

"I'm man enough!" John snapped, his ego now showing. Everyone could see that his pride was getting bruised.

Ronon was just a grinning at him. "Sure you are." And he calmly strode to the doors.

John took the bait and got out of his chair, his fast-paced walk matching Ronon's as the chase was on.

The rest of the crew that were still in the room were just a smirking at Ronon's technique, well, besides Woolsey.

"Is there something that I'm missing from this entire conversation?" Woolsey asked Sam.

Sam cleared her throat and looked at the other two team members that were in the room, they took the queue and left. And Sam began the long story to explain what was between John and Caterreana.

----------------

The door that lead into Todd's cell opened and I went through with two guards on my heels, I told them to open the cell up so I could speak to Todd, no dice. So I told the guards to wait outside so I could speak to him alone, no dice yet again.

"You think being one of the top scientists around here; I would have some security clearance." I mumbled to Todd, aggravated at not being trusted.

Todd chuckled at that, he stood up from the bench and walked over to talk to me, careful as to not touch the bars. "You use to have clearance, before you joined up with your former mate." He reminded me, yet again.

"You like bringing that up just to annoy me don't you?" I asked him, glaring.

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled, which I found adorably cute. But that tad bit of happiness didn't last very long considering the circumstances of what brung me down here.

"I'm so sorry for this Todd; I tried to get them to understand why we're here and that they can trust you, but it didn't work; they're not letting you out." I told him sadly, looking down at my hands. My nails were chipped and my knuckles had bruises, I turned them over and looked at the slits on my palms then looked back up at Todd.

"I love you." I mouthed to him silently, smiling at him through the bars, my eyes were starting to water but I held the tears back.

Todd leaned closer to the bars, just inches away from getting shocked. "Sheppard will understand once we tell them what the Replicators are doing to eliminate the Wraith. They will help us Reana, it is the only way to ensure victory over the Replicators; we can't do this alone." He raised his hand up to touch her then stopped when he realized where he was.

As if on queue, the door behind me opened up and in come John and Ronon, John looked peeved and Ronon seemed to be grinning for some odd reason. I turned around fully to meet them.

"Come with me." John said as he reached out and grabbed my arm. "You can tell Ronon what's going on." He nodded his head at Todd as he dragged me out of the room, down the hallway, then another hallway, till we were officially alone.

"Ok death knight, what the hell is with you?!" I asked annoyed, yanking my arm out of his grip when he had finally stopped dragging me.

Now here is where spontaneousness and out-of-the-freaking-blue all come into one. John grabbed a hold of Caterreana's face and pulled her towards him and crushed his mouth against hers, Reana's eyes flew right open and she pressed her hands against so she could push him away, it didn't happen.

I had forgotten what John had tasted like, extra strong coffee and all dressed chips, two of my favourite treats. I couldn't help but taste him, taste the man that I once loved and I realized I still somewhat do, but only in a forbidden kind of way. I kissed him back till my knees started to give, till my guilty conscience kicked in and I was reminded of Todd, till we both needed air to breath and when we pulled apart we had to give ourselves a couple of minutes for our brains to come back to reality.

I was the one to speak, to give air to the questions that were plaguing both our minds. "John?"

John put his hands on his hips and paced the hallway. "_That's_ what is going, every damn day for the last three and a half years, since I realized you were going to be coming with us. Since the moment I saw you at the SGC all packed and ready to go through the gate. So I decided to make your life miserable, I wanted to hate you for leaving me, hate you till you couldn't stand me and you would want to leave, but you didn't, you fought back." He told me, pouring out everything he had been bundling up since we got here.

"And it got worse!" He said as he stopped his pacing and stood in front of me. "When I saw how you had fallen for Michael, it got worse, even though we kept the truth from you because of your lifeist ways. You had fallen in love with a Wraith and I couldn't bring myself to tell you because I wanted to hate you, and then you found out and made yourself into this and it got even worse!" He raked his hands through his charcoal colored hair.

"It was after he had taken you from here and we found you on the planet, when I had thought you were dead that I realized that I still fucking loved you, I still love you Reana and I can't stand it that your with another Wraith, not to mention its one that I freaking know! I wanted you to give up on Michael after you realized that he wasn't going to let you find him, I wanted you to come back to Atlantis with your son and everything would return to normal." He stopped to give himself a moment to let everything he said to her sink in.

I just fell against the wall and closed my eyes; I raised my right hand to my forehead and sighed. "John... we can never be together again, too much has changed, in both our lives. I…I'm glad I did this, I wouldn't change anything, expect finding Michael, I would've left a tracking device on him so I could find him but I didn't and now I'm with someone who loves both me and my son, and Todd loves Anomen, I can tell just how Todd holds him. Anomen believes that Todd is his father and I will let that be till he is old enough to know." I told him, pushing away from the wall.

"But I want to be his father! Reana please, give up this Wraith stuff and come back to Atlantis, come back to us, to me." Sheppard pleaded, taking a hold of her shoulders, his face a mask of guilt, sadness, and unwanted love that she never seen on him before.

"I'm sorry John, I just don't feel that way about you, not like before." I told him sadly but honestly. I stepped out of his grasp and headed back to the cell.

Sheppard stood there a long while after she left, his emotions flying around him like a hurricane, unable to pick and choose which ones to let go or not to let go. It was when his fist hit the steel wall that he officially made up his mind.

---------------

When I had gotten back to the cells I saw Ronon leaving and heading down another hallway, I entered and saw Todd sitting on the bench again.

"Todd?" I asked, coming up to the cell.

"They know, I don't know what they'll do now but at least they know." Todd informed her, standing up and walking over to her.

"Do you think we'll win?" I asked him.

"If we had help that is from other parties in this galaxy, maybe, but it is hard to say what the humans of Atlantis will do to combat their new enemy." Todd said, shrugging his shoulders. He tilted his head to the side and stared at me with a questionable look.

"What?" I asked, getting nervous as to why he was staring at me like that.

"You want to be human again don't you?" He asked; another question coming out-of-the-blue again.

The question surprised me a little bit and I didn't know how to answer. Biting my lower lip, I pondered the thought. I had become adjusted to my new Wraith life, and going back to being human didn't seem very interesting to me, not to mention that my son was half-human, half-Wraith, so even if I did go back to being human, my son wouldn't be expected in Earth's society.

"I don't think so." I answered Todd truthfully.

Todd smiled from that answer, showing off his row of pointed teeth.

"Space vampire." I teased, smiling. And Todd chuckled at that.

"A vampire your obviously smittened with." He teased right back, grinning.

I blushed and just smiled shyly, it was funny how I was acting like a school-girl in front of an alien, considering that we've been together for some time.

"I'll be back later Todd, till then." I said as I turned around and left the room.

Todd went back over to the bench and sat down, he begun to meditate as he waited for Caterreana to return. Or at least one of the two to return.


End file.
